Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Revealed
by Unicron1000
Summary: When Nick finds himself in the Kingdom Hearts universe, he must team up with Sora and the others to stop Xehanort and the new Organization Xlll from forging the X-blade. But when Nick's past comes back to get him, he discovers many secrets of his family's past and of the one who ruined his life. But how can he save the light when his own darkness stands in his way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, welcome to my story. I do not have much to say right now other than please enjoy my story. If you didn't read the trailer for this story, please do so before reading this story.**

 **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

A fourteen-year old boy woke up and got out of bed. He had short dark brown hair and brown eyes and pale skin. He looked at the time and noticed that it was early in the morning but decided to get ready anyway. He got dressed in a grey shirt with red stripes and black shorts and black and silver shoes. His name was Nick Manus.

He walked out of his room, closing the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where he saw his mom making coffee. "Why are you up this early?" He asked her.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She replied.

Nick walked over to the fridge and opened it, he took out a piece of cheesecake and put it on the table and started to pour himself some coffee. "I woke up and didn't want to go back to sleep." He said as he took a bite of cheesecake. After his mom left for work, Nick started to play Kingdom Hearts. He paused the game and looked at his sketch book. He opened it and looked at a drawing of a keyblade, the keyblade had angel wings for the hilt, the middle of it was purple and had yellow spikes running along the top and bottom and one spike at the tip of it, and had a yellow crescent moon for the teeth. The keychain was a black star. This keyblade was called Moonlight.

"I wish I could have my own adventure in the Kingdom Hearts universe." He said as he continued looking at his sketch book. The TV screen started glowing after he said that and continued getting brighter.

Then everything went black.

* * *

 **And there you have it, the first chapter. Sorry it's not very long but it's the first chapter, so the other chapters are going to be longer.**

 **The bio for my OC is on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nick started to wake up. He slowly sat up and put a hand on his head. He looked at his surroundings, and to his shock, saw the inside of one of the rooms in Mysterious Tower. "So my wish came true." He said. He heard a knock on his door and saw it open.

Sora looked at him and saw that he was awake. A big smile appeared on his face as he said," Great, your awake, my master wants to see you." They walked to the top of the tower and entered the room. He looked at Master Yen Sid and bowed.

"There is no need to bow, young one." He told Nick.

Nick looked at him and nodded. "What is your name?" Asked Yen Sid.

"Nick." He said. He proceeded to tell them about him and his world and they were shocked to learn about his world and that he knew everything about them already. When he was finished, they all stared at him. After awhile they stopped and asked him if he can wield a keyblade.

"I can try." He said. He raised his hand in front of him and Moonlight appeared in his hand. He was surprised that Moonlight looked exactly like it's picture.

"Wow." Said Donald and Goofy at the same time.

Later, Yen Sid created holograms of heartless for Nick to use for training. Nick fought all of them with incredible skills. Nick was also using other fighting skills without the keyblade to fight. He threw a punch at one heartless and spun around and kicked another. He shot a fire ball at a heartless and then shot a blizzard, then he made an attack with the combination of both fire and blizzard which destroyed three heartless. He finished his training and went to bed along with everyone else.

XXXX

Later that night, Nick was sitting on his bed. He couldn't sleep do to having a lot of stuff on his mind. He soon stood up and left his room. He walked to the top of the tower and entered the room to see no one there. He walked over to the desk and saw a book. He looked at the cover and saw that the title of the book read, _The Keyblade War_. He opened the book to the first page and started to read it. He spent the whole night reading. After Nick finished reading the book, he felt very tired so he went back to his room and fell asleep.

XXXX

The next morning, Nick woke up to the sound of knocking on his door. He got out of his bed and answered the door to see Riku standing there.

"Hi Riku." He greeted.

"Hello Nick." He greeted back. They began to talk while walking to the training room . When they got there, Nick summoned his keyblade and ran to attack Riku but Riku, being a Keyblade Master, was prepared and blocked the attack. Then he charged and locked his keyblade with Nick's, they tried to push each other back but to no avail. Nick kicked him back and ran at him, he jumped in the air and locked his keyblade with Riku's, he then jumped back and ran forward and repeatedly locked their keyblades together. Nick pushed him back and then, to his surprise, summoned another keyblade. This keyblade had bat wings for the hilt, the middle of it was orange with red spikes running along the top and bottom of it and had one spike at the tip, it had an orange sun with yellow spikes for the teeth, the keychain was a red star. This keyblade was called Sunlight.

Both Nick and Riku looked at the Keyblade in surprise. Nick ran towards him with both keyblades and locked them with Riku's. They were so concentrated on their battle that they never noticed a figure walk in and watch them. Nick managed to push Riku back and summoned away Sunlight. He then punched Riku in the face, sending him flying back to the ground but he was not injured do to the power of the keyblade. Nick slowly walked over to Riku and put his foot on Riku's chest and pointed his keyblade at Riku's face.

"I win." Nick said as he smiled . He summoned away Moonlight and helped Riku stand up. They heard slow clapping and looked to see Lea.

"Very impressive." He said as he grinned.

"Thank you" Said Nick.

They all started talking and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick and the others arrived at Disney Castle and we're greeted by Queen Minnie, Daisy and Jiminy. Nick introduced himself to them, he walked up to Minnie and bowed. But she laughed and said there was no need to bow. Nick smiled before they started to walk to the library . But as they passed the throne room, Nick felt something in his heart start pulsing. He stopped walking and stared at the doors to the throne room. He shrugged it off and continued walking.

Down below the throne room, within the Hall of the Cornerstone, the Cornerstone of light was pulsing.

XXXX

When they got to the library , Nick immediately walked over to the books while the others were talking. Sora left the group and went over to Nick. "Hi Nick."

"Hi Sora." He greeted while putting a book on the shelf. He took another book off the shelf and read the title, he smiled.

"Finally." He said. He opened the book and started reading.

"What book is it?" Asked Sora. Nick showed him the title which read, _History of the Cornerstone of Light._

He finished reading the book but didn't find any answers. He put the book back and left the room. Outside the room, Nick summoned his keyblade and opened a corridor of light. He summoned away Moonlight and walked into the corridor of light. He walked out of the corridor of light to see Radiant Garden. He walked around trying to think, not knowing two figures were watching him from the shadows. "I don't see why the old coot would be interested in him." Said one of the figures.

"That is not our business." The other figure said. "What is our business is that we complete this mission." They followed Nick until he was far away from any populated areas. They used the power of darkness to teleport in front of Nick.

Nick didn't summoned his keyblade immediately when he saw the two figures in black coats. The figures lowered their hoods to reveal themselves as Xigbar and Saix.

"Are you Nick?" Asked Xigbar.

"Yes I am." Said Nick as he glared at him.

"Then your coming with us." He said. "Our master wants to see you."

"Like I am going anywhere with you." Nick said.

Xigbar grinned.

"What's gonna stop us from making you come with us." Said Saix. "Your outnumbered."

"Like I'm gonna let that stop me." Nick said as he summoned his keyblade. Saix summoned his claymore as he and Nick charged at each other and locked weapons. Xigbar fired laser arrows at Nick using his arrow guns but Nick punched Saix in the jaw sending him flying back. Nick dodged the laser arrows by moving and swinging his keyblade at a few of them. Nick didn't notice Saix sneak up behind him and raise his claymore above his head . Saix hit Nick in the head with the claymore knocking him out.

Leon happened to be in that area and saw Xigbar open a corridor of darkness and saw Saix carrying an unconsious Nick over his shoulder. Leon knew he couldn't do anything with out harming Nick so he ran to tell the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick started to wake up. He groaned as he sat up, he looked around and saw where he was, he was in The Castle That Never Was. He jumped to his feet when he heard a voice, "Ah, so you are awake." Nick looked up to see Xehanort.

"What do you want with me?" Nick asked.

Xehanort chuckled and said, "You are a king of light but once you embrace a pure darkness, you will forge the X-blade."

"That's not gonna happen!" Nick yelled. He was about to summon his keyblade but Xemnas and Ansem grabbed his arms, preventing him from doing so. Xehanort walked up to him with his keyblade and charged it with darkness. Nick struggled to get free but failed and Xehanort fired the darkness straight into Nick's heart and he fell unconscious. Nick's clothes changed. He was now wearing a black shirt with purple stripes, his shorts remained black but had purple stripes and his shoes turned black and grey . Nick woke up and lifted his head, he opened his eyes and they saw that Nick's eyes were now bright purple .

Xehanort grinned, "Bow before your master." He commanded.

Nick didn't do anything but said something that surprised Xehanort, "No...I bow before no one." He summoned a keyblade that looked like Moonlight but the colors were darker. He had an evil smile on his face.

XXXX

Sora and the others arrived at Radiant Garden after they received a distress call from Leon. They quickly split up and began looking for Nick. Sora and Riku were looking around the Great Maw when they saw Nick walking around. They ran towards him.

"Nick!" Sora shouted. They stopped running when they got a few feet from him.

"Something doesn't seem right." Riku whispered to himself . He sensed a balance of pure light and darkness shifting constantly within Nick. Nick turned around and they saw that his clothes were different and then they noticed that his eyes were bright purple. Nick summoned the darker version of Moonlight and immediately charged at them and swung his keyblade but Sora and Riku dodged the attack and summoned their keyblade's. Riku ran at Nick and locked their keyblades together . He looked into Nick's eyes and tried to find any sign of him in his heart.

 _Within Nick's heart_

Nick was fighting a being of darkness on a platform . The being of darkness looked like a heartless version of Nick and also wielded a keyblade. They locked keyblades for a second but Nick punched the dark version of himself away but it tried to swing it's keyblade at him but he blocked it. "You have no heart!" Nick said as he swung his keyblade. But it blocked the attack and said something that shocked him.

"That is why I have no fear!" It exclaimed. Nick ran at it and locked their keyblades together and then stabbed it in the chest. The dark being put a hand on it's chest and faded away.

 _In the real world_

Nick knocked Sora away and slowly walked over to him. He raised his keyblade to kill him but Riku shot him with a fireball. He got up and growled but a light started to surround him. He screamed as the darkness was forced out of his heart. Nick, now back to normal, fell to the ground. He got up and summoned his keyblade(which was back to it's normal colors) and shot a beam of pure light at the darkness, destroying it.

Sora and Riku ran over to Nick to see if he was okay. He smiled and said he was fine. They went to find the others and when they did, they were happy to know that he was okay.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the review, Master Shorty 11!**


	5. Chapter 5

When Nick and the others arrived back at Mysterious Tower, he told them everything that happened to him. But Yen Sid and Mickey were shocked when Nick asked them something they thought they would never hear again. "What's a King of Light?" Nick asked.

"What?!" Asked Mickey surprised.

"Xehanort said something about me being a King of Light." Explained Nick.

"The Kings of Light haven't been heard of for thousands of years." Said Mickey.

"I think it would be better if we talked about this after Nick gets new clothes." Suggested Yen Sid.

Nick remembered what he was wearing and looked at his clothes. "Of course." He said. He went to see the three good fairies for a new outfit. A few minutes later, Nick walked back into the room wearing new clothes. He was wearing a black shirt with a blue Kingdom Hearts symbol on it. He was also wearing black shorts and red, white, black and blue-grey shoes. They received a distress call from Radiant Garden before anyone could say anything to Nick.

XXXX

At Radiant Garden, Leon, Yuffie and the others were fighting heartless. Cloud defeated one but another immediately took it's place. Yuffie let out a cheer and Leon sighed with relief when they saw a corridor of light appear and Nick and the others ran out of it and started helping them defeat the heartless. "You guys came." Said Tifa happily.

"Of course we came, Tifa." Said Nick as he smiled.

"We would never let you guys fight alone." Sora told them. Everyone started walking towards the Great Maw, encountering many heartless along the way. Five minutes later, the group arrived at the Great Maw and saw a person standing with their back to them.

"Who are you?" Nick demanded. The person turned around and they all saw that he looked like Nick, but with a few differences. He had bright purple eyes and his clothes were almost the same as Nick's. He was wearing a black shirt with a purple Kingdom Hearts symbol on it but instead of a yellow crown apart of the symbol, it was black. He was also wearing black shorts and purple, dark red, grey and black shoes.

"I am Nexus, King of Darkness." He said. The group noted that Nexus's voice was a little deeper than Nick's.

"King of Darkness?" Asked Mickey confused.

"Nick knows what I mean." Nexus said smirking evilly. "Don't you?"

Nick knew what he meant and memories forced themselves into his mind but he pushed them away. He summoned Moonlight and Sunlight and everyone else took out or summoned their weapons as well. But Nexus summoned his own keyblades.

The first keyblade had bat wings for the hilt, the middle of it was purple with red spikes running along the top and bottom of it and had one spike at the tip, it had a black star for the teeth. The keychain was a purple star. This keyblade was called Darkstar.

The second keyblade had black angel wings for the hilt, the middle of it was red with purple spikes running along the top and bottom of it and had one spike at the tip, it had a black crown with red and purple crystals for the teeth. The keychain was a purple star. This keyblade was called Blackwish.

Nick and Nexus charged at each other and started fighting but Nexus summoned heartless when he noticed the others running over to help Nick. He blocked an attack and punched Nick in the stomach, making him fall to his knees. The blow to his stomach did not do anything except knock the air out of him. He quickly got up and punched Nexus in the face and then delivered an upper cut to his jaw. Out of the corner of his eye, Nexus saw the others running towards Nick. Seeing that he was outnumbered , he decided to retreat and ran through a corridor of darkness that opened behind him. Nick tried to run after him but the portal closed a second before he could run through it.

"No...I never wanted this to happen." Nick said as he looked at the ground.

* * *

 **A/N: What exactly does Nick know? Who is Nexus exactly? What is a King of Light and what did Mickey mean when he said that they haven't been heard of for thousands of years? Find this out and more in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reviewing SoraKairiRikuNamine.**


	6. Chapter 6

Nick and the others arrived back at Mysterious Tower by using a light corridor, some of them were carrying boxes of computer parts. Nick thought it was a good idea to have one to help keep track of everything that happens anywhere so he asked Cid if he had any spare computer parts. They put the boxes down and Mickey asked him who Nexus was and how he was the King of Darkness. Nick explained, shocking everyone, of how he once had darkness in his heart.

 _Flashback_

 _A seven-year old Nick was drawing two keyblades. These keyblades were known as Darkstar and Blackwish. Nick finished drawing them and started to make something else, he made a black wayfinder that looked like Aqua's, Terra's and Ven's. In the center of the wayfinder was a blue Kingdom Hearts symbol. He then made four more, each a different color; pink, red, dark green and yellow. They started glowing faintly, Nick touched the black one and pain shot through his body as the glow got brighter. He felt as if he was being cut in half. In his heart, a crystal shard was pulsing and glowing brightly. The shard, and light in Nick's heart, slowly but painfully forced the darkness out of his heart, sealing it within the wayfinder. The pain stopped and Nick felt that the darkness was gone._

 _Flashback end_

"Nexus was the darkness in my heart until it broke free, but now the darkness has become sentient and is now known as Nexus, King of Darkness." Nick finished. "But what is a King of Light?"

"The Kings of Light were people chosen by the Queen of Kingdom Hearts to help protect the light from the darkness thousands of years ago." Explained Yen Sid. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"But I was always told that the darkness didn't exist until the Keyblade War." A voice said. Everyone looked over and saw Kairi standing in the doorway.

"True, but darkness did exist before then." Said Yen Sid. He began to tell everyone about the origins of Kingdom Hearts and light and darkness.

 _Long ago, there was Kingdom Hearts, a source of great light, wisdom and power. Kingdom Hearts created the world and the sentient beings that inhabited it. The world's ruler, Queen Heartesa, was known as the Queen of Kingdom Hearts. Everyone loved Queen Heartesa, and she loved the citizens . But she soon became obsessed with power, greed overtaking her heart and darkness was born. The darkness grew, forming new emotions, and turning her into something she called evil. Kingdom Hearts separated the darkness from her heart, leading to the creation of the X-blade and to the birth of Dezerus, God of Darkness._

Yen Sid finished speaking and used his magic to summon a book. This book was known as the Book of Prophecies, it held records of events that have happened, ancient history and prophecies, and much more. The book is special as it records events and information by itself as it happens.

Nick took the book into his hands and opened it. He went a certain section in the book and found the first page of where the book starts talking about the origins of the Kings of Light. He learned that their were a total of thirteen Kings of Light and that all of them had carried a special relic called the Shard of Kings. The Shard of Kings was a relic of pure light and contained the wisdom of all of the Kings. When a King of Light was ready to pass it down to someone else, the shard chooses who the next King is by presenting itself to whose heart is worthy. Nick flipped the page and read about the first King of Light, he continued doing that until he got to a page that shocked him. He looked at the picture and saw his grandfather. He read the page aloud to everyone. When he was finished, the others listened closely as he flipped the page and they saw him look at the book in shock, he looked even more shocked than before.

Nick looked at the book and saw his father's picture.

"W-what?!" Nick said shocked. "My dad was a King of Light?!"

"You never knew?" Riku asked confused .

"No...I haven't spoken to him in awhile." He told them .

"Why not?" Asked Sora.

 _What is this, twenty questions?_ Nick thought to himself . "He was taken away from my family and I almost ten years ago."

"What happened?" Asked Riku.

"Darkness." Nick said like it was nothing. He turned the page in the Book of Prophecies and saw that this section talked about the origins of the Kings of Darkness. He read the pages aloud until he saw the second to last page. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the picture in anger. He read the page anyway. He turned the page, completely unprepared for what he saw next.

"Mia?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song in this chapter.**

* * *

Nick could never be as shocked as he was that moment. But then the look of shock turned into a look of pure anger and hatred. The Shard of Kings was pulsing brightly as it kept any darkness from entering Nick's heart. Nick felt the shard pulsing, so he tried to calm down but had little success because of his raging emotions.

"Who's Mia?" Asked Sora. Nick looked at him and sighed.

"Mia is the Queen of Darkness, and my most hated enemy." He said in a dark tone of voice. His eyes were glowing electric blue as the Shard of Kings pulsed.

"How can both Nexus and Mia be Rulers of Darkness at the same time?" Asked Goofy.

"Mia was chosen by the Shard of Dark Kings to be the next Queen of Darkness." Said Nick. "Although, Nexus is unique because he is a King of Darkness without being chosen by the Shard of Dark Kings because of his pure heart and soul."

"What's the Shard of Dark Kings?" Asked Mickey.

"A relic of darkness, the complete opposite of the Shard of Kings." Nick explained. "The Shard of Kings was created by Queen Heartesa using light and wisdom. The Shard of Dark Kings, however, was created by Dezerus using darkness and power."

"Wait, you said Mia is your most hated enemy, right?" Asked Lea.

"Yes." Said Nick.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"She is one of the people who took my father away." Nick said sadly.

"Why did she do that?" Asked Donald.

"She was jealous, or that's what I originally thought." Nick said. "But now I know the true reason."

Suddenly, memories pushed themselves into his mind and he had a hard time pushing them away. He grunted as he pushed the memories into the back of his mind.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sora concerned.

"Memories." Nick simply answered.

"What do you mean?" Asked Riku.

"My memories of my past always push themselves into my mind." Nick said. "I need to get rid of the darkness within them once and for all." He then got an idea.

"I'll be back." He said. Then he left.

XXXX

Nick was walking around Radiant Garden in the Great Maw. "I need to get rid of the darkness within my memories." He said to himself. He started playing a song in his mind, a song that always helped him push the memories away. This song was known as Demons by Imagine Dragons. He then got an idea and started to sing.

 _When the days are cold_  
 _And the cards all fold_  
 _And the saints we see_  
 _Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail_  
 _And the ones we hail_  
 _Are the worst of all_  
 _And the blood's run stale_

A memory forced itself into his mind, but he didn't push it away, instead he took the darkness from the memory and released it in a blast of magic from his hand.

 _I wanna hide the truth_  
 _I wanna shelter you_  
 _But with the beast inside_  
 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
 _This is my kingdom come_

He let another memory come to his mind and released it's darkness in two blasts of magic from his hands. He smiled as he continued to sing.

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my_ eyes  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

 _At the curtain's call_  
 _It's the last of all_  
 _When the lights fade out_  
 _All the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave_  
 _And the masquerade_  
 _Will come calling out_  
 _At the mess you made_

He continued waving and shooting his hands out, releasing waves and blasts of magic as he walked.

 _Don't wanna let you down_  
 _But I am hell bound_  
 _Though this is all for you_  
 _Don't wanna hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
 _This is my kingdom come_

He released the darkness from another memory by gathering it in his hands and manipulating it using hand motions. He formed a shadow heartless out of the darkness from the memory before summoning his keyblade and destroying it. He summoned away Moonlight and continued singing.

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

He gathered the darkness from another memory and started running, holding his hands out to the sides, palms facing away from him. The darkness flowed from his hands and disappeared as he ran.

 _They say it's what you make_  
 _I say it's up to fate_  
 _It's woven in my soul_  
 _I need to let you go_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
 _I wanna save that light_  
 _I can't escape this now_  
 _Unless you show me how_

He let his last dark memory fully consume his mind before he released the darkness. He sang as he stomped his foot on the ground and released the darkness in a shockwave of magic.

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

Nick finished singing and felt the darkness from all of his memories gone and knew the memories wouldn't bother him anymore . He smiled and said, "I'm finally free from my past." And he went back to Mysterious Tower.


	8. Chapter 8

Xehanort was thinking of a new plan after the last one backfired. _I need a thirteenth vessel but now with Nick on their team it will be harder to find one._ He thought. He then recalled what he said to Terra years ago. _Darkness can not be destroyed, it can only be channeled._ He then remembered about Nick's heart being pure light and that he merged his heart with darkness , equally matching Nick's pure light and pure darkness. He knew about Nick overpowering and expelling the darkness but not destroying it.

Xehanort began to grin evilly as he thought of a new plan. "Now I just have find my new vessel."

XXXX

Nexus was walking around the Keyblade Graveyard. "I need to find a way to get warriors to join me." He said. He was outnumbered between Xehanort and the new Organization XIII, Nick and his team and Maleficent and Pete. He needed to find any warriors who would join him and help him conquer both light and darkness, the galaxy and Kingdom Hearts. But he knew he couldn't do any of those by himself.

"But I can do that later." He said. "Right now I need to find a base of operations." After what Nexus thought was an hour, he stumbled upon a crashed ship. It was ten times bigger than a gummi ship. The ship was mostly black but some parts were red and purple. It looked like it was buried for centuries .

"Ah, perfect." He said looking at the ship. He smiled darkly as he began climbing his way up to flight deck, he was confused on why their was a flight deck until he realized it was for gummi ships. Nexus soon found himself in a room that had hundreds of cubes stacked everywhere. He saw what looked like the power core so he picked up one of the cubes, which he realized was fuel for the ship, and put it in a slot where four tiny metal pieces held it in place . Nexus then pushed the lever forwards and the metal pieces that held the cube moved, pushing the cube inside of a hole. Nexus heard a loud humming noise as the ship powered up. He saw the fuel running through tubes that lead from the core to everywhere inside the ship. He heard a noise and looked over to see a claw pick up a cube and put it in the slot and the cube disappeared inside the hole. Nexus realized that the ship automatically refueled itself when needed.

He walked around the ship and found himself in the main room(bridge) of the ship. There were a two big monitors and two small monitors on the wall and a long keyboard under them. He saw the same thing on the other side of the room. He saw that people always had to stand up to use the computers as there were no chairs. In the front of the room there was a small computer and what looked like a wall but was actually a huge screen. He walked up to the main computer and typed in a few commands and a small map and picture of the ship appeared. He quickly memorized it and pushed a button that made it go back to the main screen. He then started typing in new commands and activated the engine to make the ship fly.

Nexus took a special flash drive out of his pocket and plugged it into the computer. He then began to download everything from the flash drive to the ship's mainframe. After the download was complete, Nexus took out the flash drive and looked at the files. The files had information about almost everything. Looking through other stuff in the ship's mainframe, he discovered the weapons the ship had, the portal room(a portal is like a corridor of light/darkness but has no effect on anyone or thing that uses or goes through it.), and he also discovered a database project called Project Transport. He left the room and started walking down the hallway towards a room. The hallways all looked exactly the same: the walls were purple and the doors were grey. The lights in the hallway s were dim. The door slid open when Nexus was two feet away from it, allowing him to enter the room. He noticed that it looked like a training room .

He wandered around the ship and remembered that he was looking for warriors, so he used the power of darkness to create a humanoid being that looked like a heartless, he then created a huge army of them. They all looked the same. "I am Nexus, you address me as: Your Majesty, King Nexus or Master." He told them .

"Yes, Your Majesty." They said as they saluted. Most of them began patrolling the ship while others served Nexus and/or did their jobs.

Nexus was satisfied with his base and servants. But he did not know that the computer was picking up a strange signal.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter was not very good, I had a huge writers block. I hate writers blocks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Nexus's ship(which he named _The_ _Tyrant_ ) was flying through space. Nexus himself was in the bridge standing in front of the room with his hands behind his back. He was staring at the warship's huge screen which was currently acting as a window because of it displaying the outside of the front of the ship. One of his servants called his name, "King Nexus, we have detected a strange signal from the World That Never Was."

"Assemble a team and go investigate the signal." He ordered while slightly turning to look at his servant.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The servant said bowing. The servant left to fulfill his orders.

XXXX

Meanwhile at Mysterious Tower, Nick and Sora finished building the computer terminal. Nick powered it on and it displayed information before displaying a map of the universe and other stuff.

"Yay, we finished it." Nick said with a small smile.

"Great ," Said Mickey . "Now we can monitor the worlds and any activity easier than before."

"Right." Said Nick. "And with the spare parts I built a portal."

"Portal?" Asked Riku.

Nick gestured to the machine near the computer. It looked like a big ring attached to the wall, next to it was a small touch screen computer with a small lever. "A portal is like a corridor of light but allows anyone or thing, no matter light or dark, to use it." He explained. The computer then began to beep as it detected an energy signature . Nick rushed over to it and typed in a few commands. The computer then identified the unknown energy signature as Nexus as a small picture of him showed up next to it.

XXXX

 _Ten minutes earlier_

"Your Majesty." A servant called.

"What is it?" Nexus demanded as he slowly walked over.

"We are receiving a transmission from the World That Never Was." He responded. Nexus thought for a second before giving an order.

"Answer it." He ordered. The servant did as he was ordered and answered the transmission.

"This is Nexus, King of Darkness and leader of the Dark Seekers." He said. "Identify yourself immediately."

"Do you always have servants do your work for you." It was more a statement than a question.

"Xehanort," Nexus said annoyed. "What do you want?"

"I have a deal for you." Said Xehanort. "Come to the castle and I will tell you what it is." Then the transmission was cut off.

"I'll be back." Nexus said as he turned to leave.

"Master, wouldn't it be wise to have back-up?" His servant asked.

"I want to go alone." He stated. "You are in charge until I return."

And he left before the servant could say anything.

XXXX

A portal opened in the Castle That Never Was and Nexus walked out of it before it closed behind him. Xehanort stood in front of Nexus, keyblade in hand.

"I believe that you know that I am looking for a vessel so that I can forge the X-blade, and you would be a perfect vessel for me." He said.

"You are a fool if you think I would accept to being your vessel, I am the King of Darkness, I serve no one but myself." Said Nexus. He turned to walk away.

Xehanort charged a piece of his heart into his keyblade while quietly saying, "I never said it was an option, Nexus." He fired the piece of heart at Nexus, but Nexus was prepared for that. He summoned his keyblade while quickly spinning around and destroyed the piece of Xehanort's heart. Once the smoke cleared, Xehanort saw Nexus's eyes glowing bright purple .

Nexus smiled evilly and said, "I think I am going to enjoy this." And he charged at him.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter was not very good, I had another writers block.**

 **Anyway, thank you SoraKairiRikuNamine for reading and reviewing my story. I really appreciate it. :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

Nexus charged at Xehanort and swung his keyblade but Xehanort quickly blocked it and pushed Nexus's keyblade away before quickly shooting a blast of darkness from his keyblade, hitting Nexus in the chest. Nexus staggered back a few steps with his hand on chest. He chuckled and charged at Xehanort but he slashed at Nexus's arm. Nexus, feeling little pain, looked at his arm and saw a long and deep cut. He saw blood ooze out of the cut and quickly healed it. Nexus wiped the blood off his arm and said, "Impressive, you managed to wound me but I am not easily defeated."

Xehanort summoned heartless and nobodies saying, "Yes, but you are greatly outnumbered." Nexus just smiled.

"Am I?" He said. A portal opened up behind him and his soldiers ran out of it with blasters in their hands. They aimed them at the heartless and nobodies waiting for orders from their King. "Destroy them!" He commanded. And his soldiers immediately started blasting at them. Nexus noticed that their aims were not very good but did not care. _At least they're loyal._ He thought.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching the whole thing.

XXXX

"So the legends are true." Said a figure from the shadows. The figure walked out of the shadows to reveal herself as Maleficent . She had an evil smile on her face. "I think I just found the key to ruling the worlds."

She began to laugh evilly.

XXXX

 _At Mysterious Tower_

Nick was standing at the computer typing as he stared at the letters and symbols moving on the screen. The others were having a conversation near the other side of the room.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Riku.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked him.

"What are we going to do about Nexus?" He asked. "The war between light and dark could become bigger than it already is."

"Yeah, especially with factions of darkness fighting each other and us." Said Sora.

"Yes, but as long as we all stick together as a team, we will always win." Kairi said happily.

"Right!" Said Mickey.

"True, but how long is this war gonna last?" Asked Riku .

"Unfortunately, light and darkness will always be at war." Nick said having listened in on their conversation . He turned to look at them saying, "Not until one vanquishes the other."

"Which can last forever because of so many people falling to darkness." Said Lea.

"Not necessarily." Said Nick.

"Huh?" Said Mickey.

"Even if people fell to darkness ," Nick started. "The light in their hearts would stop the darkness from taking them completely. Even Xehanort had a small light in his heart that kept him from falling to the darkness completely."

"But what about the Rulers of Darkness." Asked Sora.

"They are exceptions because of the Shard of Dark Kings keeping their hearts strong enough to live without light and not fall to darkness ." Nick explained . "Even Nexus can't fall to darkness because of his pure heart and soul."

"But how do we win this war then?" Asked Sora.

"Isn't it obvious, we destroy the darkness with light." Lea said crossing his arms .

"No." Nick said.

"What?" He asked.

"We can not destroy the darkness ." Nick said. "Light and darkness go hand in hand. You can't have one without the other."

"Then what can we do?" Asked Riku.

"We find a way to get light and darkness to coexist in peace. Without destroying the very galaxy we inhabit." He said.


	11. Chapter 11

"How can light and darkness coexist in peace?" Asked Riku confused.

"It's not easy. But we have to get light and darkness into an equal balance ." Nick said.

"But wouldn't darkness destroy the light?" Sora asked Nick.

"Usually yes." Nick stated. "But not if we forge the X-blade ."

"What?!" Everyone asked shocked and confused.

"But isn't that what Xehanort wants?!" Asked Sora.

"Not exactly, Sora." He said. "Xehanort wants to forge the X-blade and start another Keyblade War. What we want to do is forge the X-blade, find the true Kingdom Hearts, unlock it, awaken Queen Heartesa, give the Rulers of Light new lives, banish the Rulers of Darkness and anyone who wishes to harm the light, and re-create the galaxy in the name of the light."

"That's a lot of stuff to do." Said Sora.

"Exactly." He said. "And as Heroes of Light, we need to stop any faction's plans from reaching fruition."

"So we have to defeat Nexus, Xehanort, Maleficent , Pete, two Rulers of Darkness and anyone else who is a threat to the light." Said Mickey.

Nick nodded and said, "Technically, there are three Rulers of Darkness."

"But I thought you said that Mia and her mother were the only ones left ?" Said Riku confused .

"True, but there is another King. His name is Lenix, King of Twilight. Lenix was once a King of Light, until darkness took over his heart and he turned evil. He was given the Shard of Dark Kings and battled the Rulers of Light, who were once his brethren. During the battle he accidentally killed Queen Avara, who he had fallen in love with. Blaming the light and Kings, he swore revenge but was exiled to the Realm of Twilight but not before passing the Shard of Dark Kings on to the next King of Darkness. He was the first King of Darkness and was enemy's with the Kings of Light. My grandfather Nicholas and my father Glenn were apart of the battle and we're there to witness Queen Avara's death." Nick told them.

"Where is Lenix now?" Asked Sora.

"Still in exile within the Realm of Twilight and will stay there for the rest of his life." Nick told him.

"So why do we need to worry about him?" Asked Lea.

"In case he were to ever return." He said. "But it is extremely unlikely for that to happen any time soon."

XXXX

Nexus was walking down one of the many hallways of his warship. He watched his soldiers patrolling the ship as he walked by them. He slowly made his way to the bridge thinking, _I still need more warriors. I may have an army, but I need true warriors such as..._

He remembered two warriors of darkness that slept within Sora's heart. He stopped walking and whispered to himself, "There were once two powerful warriors that existed. Two powerful warriors that I can awaken and that can serve me." He started to laugh as he came up with a plan.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I took very long for this chapter, I had a huge writers block that I could not get rid of.**


	12. Chapter 12

Nexus walked outside to the flight deck of the ship. As he got close to the edge he began to run. He jumped into the air and a vehicle, similar to a keyblade glider, appeared around his body. The vehicle looked a little bit like a jet. Nexus was inside the cockpit, controlling it. The vehicle was called a _Seeker_. Nexus flew away to another world.

XXXX

 _At Mysterious Tower_

Nick was standing at the computer while Sora, Riku, Mickey and Yen Sid were talking. The computer screen glowed and started beeping as it immediately displayed Nexus's life signal and his coordinates, showing that he was flying and moving at a fast speed.

"Guys." Nick called.

"What is it?" Asked Sora

"Our scanners have detected Nexus's life signal moving towards Traverse Town." He replied. He walked towards the portal and started typing on the touch screen. He typed in the coordinates and pulled the lever, activating the portal. Nick, Sora, Riku and Mickey walked through it and saw themselves in Traverse Town's First District.

"It's good to see that the portal works fine." Nick said smiling. He heard moaning behind him and turned to see the others rubbing their heads. "Sorry, I forgot to mention that headaches is a side affect from using it. But it stops after using it so many times."

"It's fine, Nick." Said Riku.

They arrived at the Second District and heard a noise, which Nick thought sounded like a jet engine. He wasn't wrong. They saw a _Seeker_ flying towards them and watched as it disappeared from existence in the air and saw Nexus land on the ground with his knees bent and fist in the ground. He stood up to his full height and looked at them. "Nick, it has been awhile. Has it not." He said smirking. "I see that you have brought some friends. They shall to see the darkness that I am going to awaken."

Nick charged at him and threw a punch at his face but Nexus caught his fist and twisted his arm. Nick grunted and tried to break free from Nexus's grip. But Nexus just punched Nick in the stomach before throwing him towards the group. Nick flew right into Riku, knocking them both back.

Mickey ran at Nexus with Kingdom Key D in his hand. Nexus summoned Darkstar and ran at him, he swung at him but Mickey used his small form to jump on Nexus's keyblade and hit him. Nexus went to grab him but Mickey jumped over him and hit Nexus's back. Nexus growled and grabbed him by his throat with his hand and started to crush it. Mickey tried to grab his arm but he fell unconscious. Sora hit Nexus, making him drop Mickey and kicked him away. Sora immediately went to see if Mickey was alright. He shook him and saw him start to wake up. Sora cast a healing spell on him and turned to see Nexus start to stand up. Nexus glared at him and held out his hand. A blaster that looked like Darkstar appeared in his hand. This weapon was called a Keyblade blaster. He aimed the blaster at Sora and fired. Sora dodged the energy bolts and ran towards him.

The others started to stand up and saw Nexus and Sora fighting. Nexus summoned his keyblade and summoned away his blaster. As soon as Sora was close enough, he shot a beam from his keyblade at Sora's chest, right at his heart. Two hearts left his and he fell to his knees with a hand on his chest . The others rushed over to him. Seeing that Sora was alright, they looked at Nexus and saw that his eyes were glowing bright purple . "Awaken warriors. Rise and serve your new king!"

Darkness surrounded the hearts and beings formed. Mickey looked at them in shock but was super shocked when he recognized one of them. It was Vanitas. But this time he was not wearing a mask. The other person looked almost exactly like Sora, but he had dark red eyes. His clothes were darker than Sora's. His name was Aros. In his hand was Kingdom Key.

Nexus turned to look at them, "Serve me or perish." Both Aros and Vanitas looked at each other before Aros bowed. Vanitas frowned before bowing as well. Then they ran at them. They all fought until Nick and the others were forced to retreat.


	13. Chapter 13

_Nexus's Warship_

The door slid open with a hiss as Vanitas entered the bridge . He walked over and leaned against the large keyboard to the computer. One of Nexus's soldiers next to him looked at him and Vanitas glared at him. The soldier glared back, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, don't look at me." Vanitas said nastily.

"You came over here." The soldier replied .

"Yeah lucky you." He said looking at his hand. The soldier glared at him before returning to his work . Nexus gave both Vanitas and Aros the title of Second in Command, Aros gladly accepted the title while Vanitas turned it down , saying he'd rather be a warrior. Vanitas found himself bored and left the room.

XXXX

 _Mysterious Tower_

"This is perfect." Riku said crossing his arms. "Nexus gained two warriors to add to his ranks."

"But where did they come from?" Asked Sora.

"Your heart, Sora." Mickey told him.

"But how did two come from me?" He asked.

"Aros came from your heart, Sora." Nick said. "Vanitas, however, did not."

"What do you mean?" Asked Riku confused .

"Mickey knows." Nick said as he looked at him.

"Vanitas is the darkness from another keyblade wielder named Ventus." He explained.

"Where is he now?" Asked Sora.

"In a deep sleep in a different world. But his heart is here, within you." Nick explained walking to the computer. "And you have the power to wake him up."

"Then let's go." Said Sora.

"We can't. We have to find out where he is first." He said.

"You mean you don't know where he is?" Asked Riku.

"No. The only one who knows is a Keyblade Master named Aqua." Nick said.

"Ok, so where is she?" Asked Sora.

"The Realm of Darkness." Said Riku.

"We need to rescue her." Exclaimed Sora.

"But we can't just go there. We need a plan and a way to get there... Which at the moment we don't have ." Nick said the last part sadly.

"Wait, what about the portal?" Asked Mickey.

"I don't think that will work." Said Nick. "I don't think it's powerful enough."

"But you built it, can't you just upgrade it?" Asked Riku.

Nick said nothing but he looked away, deep in thought.

 _Later that night_

Nick was working on the portal when Mickey walked into the room and saw him, "Nick!" Nick, startled , banged his head.

"Ow!" Nick exclaimed . He stood up and rubbed his head.

"It's two in the morning, why are you up?" Asked Mickey.

"I'm trying to upgrade the portal ." Nick told him. "Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep." He said.

"Well I was about to go to the kitchen , want to join me?" Nick asked .

"Sure ." He replied happily. They walked to the kitchen . When they got there, Nick went to the fridge and pulled out a piece of chocolate cheesecake. He and Mickey talked for awhile before going to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

_The next day_

Nick was working on the portal while Riku, Yen Sid and Mickey were talking. "So me, Riku and Nick are going inside the Realm of Darkness and rescuing Aqua."

"Correct, but you shall require these." Yen Sid said, he waved his hand and two cases appeared. "They shall protect you from the darkness within that realm." Riku and Mickey opened the cases revealing black coats.

Nick chuckled , leaning against the wall next to the portal, "I never understood how you stand those things."

"I don't, there not comfortable ." Said Riku smiling.

"I'm glad I don't have to wear one." He said. "It would be my first time."

"You've never worn a coat before?" Asked Riku raising an eyebrow.

"No." Nick replied .

"Why not?" Asked Mickey.

"I don't have too." Nick said.

"What about when its cold?" Asked Riku as he and Mickey put the coats on.

"I don't get cold." Nick said.

"What do you mean you don't get cold?" Asked Mickey.

"I'm immune ." He said. "I never get cold and I never get sick from the cold."

"How?" Asked Yen Sid.

"I don't know ." Nick told them.

"I assume you're finished upgrading the portal ?" Yen Sid asked Nick.

"Yes I am." Said Nick. "I just hope that it works. You guys have your communicators, right?" Riku and Mickey both nodded . Nick saw that they each had a communicator in their ear. He walked over to the touch screen and input the coordinates , he slowly pulled the lever down after closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. The portal opened and Nick and the others cheered. Nick, Riku and Mickey walked through it and it closed behind them.

XXXX

 _Inside the Realm of Darkness_

A portal opened and the three walked out. "How are we going to find Aqua in a place like this?" Asked Riku.

"May your heart be your guiding key." Nick said walking a few feet away from them. Nick looked around until he stared in one direction because he felt the Shard of Kings start pulsing. "This way." They began walking in that direction until heartless appeared, forcing them to summon their keyblades. They fought the heartless but they began to overpower the three. As Nick was fighting heartless he didn't notice one appear behind him about to strike .

But Riku did, "Nick!" Time seemed to slow down as Nick turned around to see the heartless bring down it's clawed hand. Nick raised his arm to block it but a keyblade slashed through it from behind right before it could touch him. Nick looked to see who saved him and gasped when he saw Aqua.

"Thanks." Nick said before turning to fight the heartless . Nick put a finger to his ear and called for a portal. A portal opened a few feet away from them and they ran towards it. They ran through it and it immediately closed.

XXXX

Nick, Riku, Mickey and Aqua ran out of the portal as it deactivated . Yen Sid smiled and welcomed her back to the Realm of Light. They told her about everything that has happened in the eleven years she was absent and when they finished Nick told her to get some rest.


	15. Chapter 15

_The next day_

Nick was in the training room fighting holograms of heartless . He defeated them but more appeared so he jumped backwards and summoned away his keyblade and summoned a Keyblade blaster that looked like Moonlight. He fired energy bolts of light at the heartless , destroying them. Once he finished his training, he walked to the kitchen and saw Aqua, Riku, Sora and Mickey engaged in a deep conversation . Sora noticed him enter the room, "Hi, Nick!"

"Sora." He greeted. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a piece of chocolate cheesecake and sat down at the table with the others. They began to talk and laugh and they loved it, they loved having conversations that didn't have to do with war or fighting. Riku got up and walked over to the fridge and opened it to see chocolate cheesecakes taking up the whole top shelf .

"Why do you have so many cheesecakes in here?" He asked looking at Nick.

"I love cheesecake, I'm surprised it exists here." Nick said. "What, you guys don't like it?"

"I like it." Said Sora.

"Me too." Said Riku.

"So do I." Said Aqua.

"I like it too." Mickey said. Soon, they were all talking, laughing and eating chocolate cheesecake together. Then Yen Sid called them to the main room.

In the main room, Yen Sid told them that they had to go find and awaken Ventus. Nick walked over to the portal and activated it. They walked through it and it closed behind them.

XXXX

A portal opened outside of Castle Oblivion and everyone walked out before it closed. They all looked at the castle and walked towards the entrance but Mickey noticed Aqua not following them, she just stared at the castle. "Aqua?"

"This used to be home... Where I trained to be a Keyblade Master and became one , where I made a new family, and where my journey began." She said starting to tear up but she smiled at the memories. "This used to be the Land of Departure before I transformed it." She walked past them and they slowly followed. Nick stood there watching them as he thought, _She's lost so much, and after spending eleven years in the darkness , I'm surprised she hasn't faded to the darkness . But her heart will heal... I know._ He began following them.

XXXX

They soon made it to the Chamber of Awakening. Aqua opened the doors and they entered the room to see a comatose Ventus sitting on the throne. Aqua smiled , _He looks so peaceful._ She thought. Sora approached Ventus and concentrated, a glow surrounded him and a heart left his and flew towards Ventus. Ventus, now having his heart returned, began to wake up. He stirred and opened his eyes. He saw everyone and smiled when he saw Aqua and Mickey . He got up and ran towards them and hugged them tightly.

Nick couldn't help but smile at the moment. But then he was confused; he sensed darkness in both Sora's and Ventus' hearts. _But how is that possible ? Aros was the darkness in Sora's heart and Vanitas was the darkness in Ven's heart. They should have pure light in their hearts. Unless... Nexus made them their own persons._

* * *

 **A/N: Remember to hit that Favorite/Follow button! And Remember to review , they give me the motivation to keep writing. :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

Nick was sitting on his bed with his legs dangling over the edge. He was reading the Book of Prophecies ; specifically special and rare abilities Rulers of Light and Darkness have. He flipped the page and found it. He read it quietly, "Rulers of Light and Darkness have the ability to separate a heart creating one of Light and one of Darkness, like some Keyblade Masters. But unlike them, Rulers of Light and Darkness have the ability to make the two half's completely whole while still seperated." Nick closed the book and said, "So I was right; Sora, Aros, Ventus and Vanitas are their own persons now." He sighed, "I need a cheesecake." He put the Book of Prophecies on his nightstand and stood up. He left his room and walked to the kitchen .

When he got there he saw Sora, Riku, Aqua, Mickey and Ventus sitting at the table talking and eating chocolate cheesecake. "Hi guys."

"Hi, Nick, want some cheesecake?" Asked Aqua.

"Of course ." Nick said smiling. Aqua began to cut him a piece as he grabbed a plate and fork before sitting down and putting the piece on his plate and started eating it.

XXXX

Aros walked down the hallway, passing a few soldiers and turned the corner to see Vanitas( **A/N: I forgot to tell you guys before, the metal thing that went around his head, he doesn't have that anymore .** ) "Hey, Vanitas."

"Aros." He greeted. He and Aros got along very well. He opened his mouth to say something but Nexus's voice stopped him.

"Vanitas, Aros, report to the bridge immediately." He said over the intercom.

"Pushy." Aros said grumpily.

"Let's go." Vanitas said walking past him. Aros followed him.

XXXX

They arrived at the bridge and entered. Nexus turned to look at them, "Ah, you came."

"Yeah yeah, what do you want." Vanitas asked irritated .

Nexus just gave him a look before saying, "I need you two to go on patrol."

"Fine." Said Vanitas not caring.

"Where do we patrol at?" Aros asked.

"It doesn't matter." Nexus said turning away from them.

"Hot damn let's go." Vanitas said turning to leave. Aros followed him out the door and it slid closed.

XXXX

Nick and the others were in the training room. Riku and Aqua were sparring as the others watched. Ventus and Nick were betting 50 munny on who would win. Aqua and Riku clashed their keyblades, causing a shower of Sparks. Aqua pulled back and shot a blizzard at Riku, who ran forward and slid across the floor under the attack. He shot a fire ball at her but she slashed right through it with her keyblade and charged at him. Riku charged at her and they both held their keyblades over their heads and brought them down. They clashed their keyblades but they bounced back, Aqua recovered first and brought her keyblade down at Riku's hand, causing him to drop his keyblade and she kicked him in the chest. He fell to the ground and Aqua pointed her keyblade at his face. "It looks like I win, Riku."

He laughed and said, "It looks like you do." Aqua smiled and held her hand out. Riku took her hand in his and got up. They looked to see Nick give Ventus 50 munny and laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

_Nexus's Warship_

Vanitas and Aros walked outside to the flight deck. They both ran to the edge and jumped , jet-like vehicles appeared and they blasted off into the sky.

XXXX

Later, they arrived to a world with no life and that had hundreds of keyblades everywhere. This world was known as the Keyblade Graveyard. Vanitas and Aros patrolled the world by splitting up. Aros walked around and found something that made him gasp. He was looking at the ruins of a village and a castle. "Holy Kingdom Hearts." He saw a rusty, old and dirty sign on the ground a few feet away from him, he walked over to it and picked it up. He wiped the dust and dirt off of it and saw what it said and read it aloud, "Welcome to Kingdom Hearts."

"How creative." A sarcastic voice said behind him. Aros turned to see Vanitas and glared at him.

"Don't do that." He said. He dropped the sign on the ground. Vanitas just smirked at him and then drew his attention to the ruins.

"I must admit, this is truly a sight to behold ." Vanitas said without looking away. They began exploring the area. Inside of a house, they found broken toys, dishes, and furniture, but nothing of value or interest to them. It was the same for all of the other buildings. They began exploring the castle, starting with the study. They found papers and files containing information about light, darkness , the X-blade, Kingdom Hearts, the Goddess of Light, the God of Darkness , the Rulers of Light, the Rulers of Darkness , the King of Twilight and much more.

Next they explored the library, Aros took books that seemed to be of interest to him while Vanitas was reading one. Aros, who was carrying a stack of books, looked at Vanitas, "What are you reading?"

"A book about heartless." He said not looking at him.

Aros left to explore again, leaving the books and papers with Vanitas. He walked down a hallway and saw a door with a sign on it that read, _Do not enter without permission._ He tried the doorknob but it was locked, so he summoned his keyblade and aimed it at the keyhole, shooting a dark beam and unlocking it. He turned the knob and pushed the door open. He walked inside and saw technology and components everywhere. He saw a computer and walked over to it, "A laboratory. And it's still functional." He touched the keyboard and the computer screen lit up. He heard foot steps behind him and turned to see Vanitas carrying books and papers. He set them down on a table and walked over to Aros.

"This can be useful." Said Vanitas. Aros sat down on a chair and looked at the screen.

"It's asking me for a password !" He exclaimed , frowning.

"Then enter a password ." Vanitas told him. Aros typed in the password , _Peace._ And it surprisingly worked. Tons of data appeared on the screen and Aros pulled out a flashdrive and plugged it into the computer. After the download was completed, Vanitas and Aros left the castle and walked outside. Outside, they summoned their vehicles and flew away.


	18. Chapter 18

_Nexus's Warship_

The door slid open as Aros and Vanitas entered the bridge, Aros was carrying a stack of books and papers while Vanitas didn't carry anything. Nexus turned to look at them and looked surprised when he saw Aros carrying a lot of stuff. Aros gave him the flashdrive and papers and ordered a soldier to put the books in storage . Nexus read the papers when something caught his eye. He saw Mia's name on the list of Rulers of Darkness as well as her mother's, "Mia and her mother are Queens of Darkness ?!" His eyes glowed with anger and hatred as he felt like hurting someone... And that someone was a soldier , "Come here!"

The soldier shakily walked over to him, very scared, "Yes, Your Majest-" The soldier never finished because Nexus punched him in the face, making him fly across the room and into a wall near the door. The injured soldier walked out of the room. Nexus saw all of his soldiers staring at him.

"What are you idiots staring at?!" He yelled. The soldiers immediately stopped. Nexus walked out of the room and to the flight deck. He saw it beginning to thunder storm but didn't care. He took a deep breath and roared into the sky.

XXXX

Sora, Riku, Mickey, Aqua, and Ventus were sitting in the kitchen talking when Kairi and Lea walked in. "Hi guys."

"Hi, Kairi." Greeted Sora. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What, your not happy to see us?" Asked Kairi acting hurt.

Sora immediately looked horrified, "No, no, it's not that! It's just-" But Kairi just giggled.

"Hi, Lea." Riku greeted him.

"Riku." He greeted back. They began talking and laughing. Lea walked over to the fridge and opened it and saw cheesecake, he grinned and took out an entire cheesecake and put it on the table. He got everyone plates and forks and they began eating it.

"Guys?" Asked Kairi. "Where's Nick?"

"Upstairs sleeping." Said Ventus.

XXXX

Nick was in his room sleeping. But he was dreaming.

 _Nick's Dream_

 _Nick was in Dive to the Heart. He was standing on a station. The station showed himself asleep, the background was a castle with a Kingdom Hearts moon behind it. There were small pictures of his family and friends . A bridge appeared in sparkles of light. Nick hesitated before walking across the bridge, which led him to another station. This station was similar to the last one, but it was split in half; the left side was the same as the other station. But the right side showed Nexus in the same position as Nick, but they were both holding their keyblades. The background on Nexus's side was a dark version of the castle and sky on Nick's side, there was a Kingdom Hearts moon on Nexus's side as well. In the middle of the station was a Kingdom Hearts symbol but Nick's side of the symbol was blue with half of the crown being yellow. Nexus's side of the symbol was purple with the other half of the crown being black._

 _He was so busy looking at the station that he didn't notice a Darkside rising behind him. He turned around and gasped, "What?! A heartless, but how?!" He summoned his keyblade but it disappeared as Nick fell to his knees, weak. The Darkside , having absorbed Nick's energy, grew stronger and raised it's hand, making a fist._

 _And brought it down._


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Nick's dream is** **continued from the last chapter.**

* * *

 _Nick braced himself for the blow... But it never came. Nick looked up and saw his wayfinder levitating in the air, shooting a beam of light at the Darkside , making it step back a few feet. Nick slowly stood up and his wayfinder flew towards him. Catching it, he immediately felt energy flow through him. He pocketed his wayfinder and summoned his Keyblade blaster, he started shooting the Darkside but dodge rolled to the left when it punched the ground. He quickly summoned away his Keyblade blaster and summoned his Keyblade, he ran up the Heartless's arm and jumped , plunging his Keyblade into it's chest. He backflipped off of the Heartless and landed on his feet as the Darkside faded into oblivion._

 _A Keyhole appeared in the center of the station. Knowing what to do, Nick backflipped into the air and aimed his Keyblade at the Keyhole, shooting a beam of light at it. The Keyhole unlocked and a blinding light was all he saw before everything went black._

 _End of Nick's Dream_

Nick woke up and saw that he was in his room. He sat up and turned , pushing himself off his bed, he stood up and stretched. After hearing his joints pop, he walked down to the kitchen to see everyone talking and smiled. Kairi saw him and smiled, "Hi, Nick."

"Hello, Kairi, Lea, everyone else." He greeted smiling. He walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. "Anyone else want coffee?" They said no thank you so he grabbed a chair and sat down, he began to cut himself a piece of cheesecake.

"Nick, are you okay?" Asked Ventus concerned .

"I'm fine, just tired." He said before drinking his coffee. He got up and grabbed some cream and sugar, he sat down and added the cream to his coffee.

"Didn't you just take a nap?" Asked Sora before continuing to eat his piece of cheesecake.

"Yes." Nick replied . He began eating his own cheesecake as they began talking about something else .

XXXX

Nick was in the training room alone . He was swinging his Keyblade around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he swung his Keyblade out to his side and turned to see Lea standing behind him. Nick's Keyblade was an inch from his face. Lea stepped back, "Sorry."

"Can you not do that?" Nick asked , although it was more like a statement than a question. Lea looked at Nick's Keyblade and smirked .

"Do you want to spar?" He asked.

"Sure ." Nick said. He walked to the other side of the room. Nick saw Lea summon his chakrams and throw them. He swung his Keyblade which deflected them. He charged at Lea and swung his Keyblade but Lea resummoned his chakrams and blocked Nick's Keyblade. Nick jumped back and saw Lea throw his chakrams, but this time they were engulfed in fire. Just as they were about to hit Nick, he bent over backwards and they flew right over him. Nick looked at Lea before charging at him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! Who do you think is going to win? If you wish to answer, please leave a review of your answer.**

 **Also, I've updated Nick's and Nexus's bio's on my profile. Feel free to look at them. :-)**


	20. Chapter 20

Nick ran at Lea and charged up his Keyblade with the Fire and Blizzard combination , which he called Icefire. He thrusted his Keyblade forward, shooting the orb of ice and fire at him. Lea tried shooting a fireball at it but since the orb was made of both ice _and_ fire, it had no effect. The orb hit his chest, making him fly back. Nick watched him get up and charge at him. He spun his chakrams as they were engulfed in flames. Nick ran at him, they both simultaneously jumped into the air. Nick kneed Lea in his chin and kicked him in his chest and stomach with both of his feet, sending him back into a wall... And straight through it.

Lea crashed through the wall and landed on the floor in the hallway just as Sora, Riku, Mickey, Aqua, Kairi and Ventus turned the corner. "What was that?" Aqua was answered with a moan from Lea.

"I think that answers your question ." Riku said looking at Lea. Lea started to get up and Sora and Mickey helped him. Nick walked through the hole in the wall out into the hallway.

"Sorry. I didn't expect that to happen." Nick said looking at the group. "Maybe Yen Sid can fix it."

"What were you guys even doing?" Asked Riku.

"Sparring." Said Nick. A few minutes later, Yen Sid walked down the hallway and fixed the hole in the wall. Nick apologized to him and Lea but they said it was okay.

XXXX

A jet flew through the air. Inside it's cockpit was Nexus. He watched as the worlds flew by him. Until his scanner detected a signal, Nexus smirked and began to fly to the coordinates .

XXXX

Nick and the others were in the main room talking. The computer began to beep as it automatically showed Nexus's coordinates and another set which he was apparently heading towards . Nick rushed towards the computer and began typing commands.

"What is it?" Asked Sora.

"It appears that Nexus is heading towards Beast's Castle." Nick replied .

"What would he want there?" Asked Ventus.

"I don't know." Nick admitted. "But with Nexus being in search of warriors, we can not afford not to investigate." He activated the portal but Kairi stopped them before they could go through it.

"Wait, can Lea and I come too?" She asked. Nick thought about it and said yes.

"But Yen Sid also has to agree as well." He said. Everyone immediately looked to Yen Sid hoping for his approval.

"Very well." He said smiling. Everyone ran through the portal hoping to get there before Nexus did.

XXXX

A portal opened in the castle's courtyard and the Heroes stepped out of it. It closed with a snap and the group looked at Beast's Castle. They walked up the stairs to the castle's main entrance . Nick knocked on the doors and two seconds later, a man opened the door. He was wearing royal attire.

This man was Prince Adam.


	21. Chapter 21

Nick finished explaining everything to Prince Adam and Belle. Prince Adam had his servants keep a look out for Nexus. Nick asked Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Lea and Ventus to help them. So only Nick, Prince Adam, Belle, Riku, Mickey and Aqua remained. "I don't know what Nexus wants here but we must stop him at all costs."

"Nick." Riku called.

"Yes?" He asked.

"The four of us need to discuss something." He said. Nick excused himself before walking over to the group.

"What is it?" Nick asked Riku.

"Nexus might be after Belle." He said.

"I think you're right, Riku." Said Mickey, glancing at Prince Adam and Belle.

"What would Nexus want with Belle?" Asked Aqua.

"Belle is a Princess of Heart." Said Nick. "It could be for anything. He is not very predictable." He looked at Prince Adam and Belle and he thought of something , "Wait, maybe Nexus isn't after Belle... Maybe he's after Adam."

 _Outside in the courtyard_

Sora and the others were talking when they heard a jet engine. They all immediately started looking around, Kairi saw a jet flying towards them, "There!" They all watched as the jet flew towards them and disappeared in the air. Nexus stood to his full height, "Ah, it seems that you always try to interfere with my plans." His face then turned serious, "Now, I recommend that you step aside before I force you too."

But they stood their ground. "We're not going to let you pass, we will protect them no matter what!" Sora said, summoning his Keyblade. The others agreed by summoning their weapons as well.

"Admirable , but foolish." Nexus said. He charged at them and punched Lea in the stomach, sending him back. Ventus ran to attack him but Nexus grabbed him by his face, turned and threw him to the ground. Summoning his Keyblade, he raised it to kill Ventus, but Lea tackled him from behind, making him roll forward . He threw Lea at a wall and charged at him but Sora tackled him, making them crash into a wall.

Nick, Prince Adam, Riku, Mickey and Aqua ran outside to see Nexus and Sora fighting. They went to go help him but Nick raised his hand, signalling to stop. They looked at him in shock and surprise but said nothing. Sora punched Nexus, making him stagger back. Nexus growled and summoned his Keyblade blaster. He fired energy bolts at him, some of them hitting Sora. Nick then ran and punched Nexus in the face. Nexus got up and fired at him. But Nick summoned his Keyblade and began swinging at the energy bolts, reflecting them away. Nexus exchanged his Keyblade blaster for his Keyblade and charged at Nick. Nick blocked his attack and gave him a roundhouse kick to the jaw, sending him back. Nick charged up his Keyblade with Icefire and shot the orb at Nexus, who grinned and charged up his own Keyblade with a Magic Combination, Thunder and Aero. Nexus called this attack Thunderwind. He shot the orb at Nick and the attacks met, causing a big explosion. Nick and Nexus were both sent back but everyone else was fine thanks to Aqua and Riku, who used their magic to form a shield around the group. As the smoke cleared, Nick sat up and rubbed his head, opening his eyes, he saw a Dark Corridor close.

* * *

 **A/N: Where did Nexus go? What does he want with Adam? Find out in the next chapter. Remember to hit that Follow/Favorite button. And more importantly, remember to review. :-)**


	22. Chapter 22

Nick got up after seeing the Dark Corridor close . He walked over to the group, "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah we're fine thanks to Aqua and Riku." Said Kairi, smiling. Nick sighed with relief.

"Where do you think Nexus went?" Asked Riku. Nick opened his mouth to say something but a loud scream stopped him.

"Belle!" Adam shouted, rushing inside the castle. The others quickly followed him. Inside the castle, Adam stopped and frantically looked around, "Belle, where are you?!"

"Adam, help me! I'm in the ballroom!" She shouted from said place. Nick and the others caught up with Adam as he ran towards the door. Adam tried opening the doors but they didn't budge. Nick and the others watched in shock and surprise as he broke the doors down. Rushing inside , they saw Nexus walking towards Belle , who was trying to open the doors to the balcony. She turned to face Nexus, afraid. But her fear turned into relief when she saw Nick and the others. Nexus noticed her looking behind him and turned to see the group.

"You never give up, do you?" He asked rhetorically. He saw Belle trying to sneak away out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed her and summoned his Keyblade blaster, aiming it at her head. He grinned , "One step and your Princess of Heart is dead." But Belle had other plans. Freeing her arm, she elbowed him, making him grunt and aim his Keyblade blaster in another direction and fire. The blast hit Adam in the leg, making him scream in pain. Belle ran towards him along with Sora, Kairi, Lea, Ventus, Donald and Goofy. They carefully pulled him away as Nexus looked at them, furious.

"You'll pay for that!" He yelled. Nick summoned his Keyblade.

"You won't touch them!" He said. Aqua, Riku and Mickey summoned their Keyblades, ready to help him if needed. Nexus got an idea; darkness engulfed his hands and his eyes glowed bright purple . Shooting the floor with dark magic, a Heartless formed, it looked like a knight but the armor was black and it had spikes on it's shoulders and other places on it's body. It had horns around it's head which looked like a crown and it had yellow eyes. It stood a little taller than everyone. It wielded a battle axe in it's hand.

"My tyrant of darkness, serve your king and obliterate them!" He ordered. The Heartless, which Nexus named Dark Tyrant, charged at them and swung it's axe. Nick ducked under the axe and hit it with his Keyblade. But it merely swatted him away. Riku ran at it and locked their weapons. But the Heartless delivered an uppercut to his jaw. Riku skidded across the ground as the Heartless raised it's axe. Just then, golden chains of light wrapped around the axe. Riku looked to see Aqua holding her Keyblade which was currently linked to the chains by magic. Aqua pulled at her Keyblade, which pulled at the axe. Riku used that opportunity to attack the Heartless's back, making it mad. It roared as it pulled at the axe and swung it, and because of the chains, it threw her into a wall. It turned to Riku but energy bolts hit it's back and made it stagger forward, allowing Riku to kick it in the chest. Riku looked at Nick thinking he shot the energy bolts. But then turned confused when he saw him shake his head.

 _Who could have done that?_ Riku thought. _The only ones with Keyblade blasters are Nick and Nexus. But Nick didn't do it, and Nexus certainly didn't do it. Who was it?_ His question was answered by looking to see Mickey aiming a Keyblade blaster at the Heartless. Riku thought for a second , if Mickey could wield one ... Couldn't he? Concentrating, he raised his hand and his Keyblade transformed into a blaster. He smiled in victory before firing at the Heartless. The others joined as well(including Aqua), they all simultaneously fired energy bolts at the Heartless before Nick transformed his blaster back into a Keyblade and stabbed the Heartless in it's chest, defeating it.


	23. Chapter 23

Nexus was furious; first Nick and the others interfered with his plans, and then they defeat his most powerful soldier while discovering a new ability. Nexus, who was currently wielding his Keyblade blaster, looked at them before slightly raising his arms and looking upward with a loud roar. He began rapidly firing at them but they began to return fire. Realizing that fighting them was pointless, he said, "You win for now ." Before backflipping into the air and summoning his jet. He blasted away out of the castle by flying through a window, causing shards of glass to fly everywhere.

"Sorry." Nick said to Adam, who's leg was healed. But Adam just smiled , saying it was fine. "If you ever need us again, don't hesitate to let us know."

Nick called for a portal and the Heroes left.

XXXX

 _Later at Mysterious Tower_

Nick, Sora, Kairi, Ventus and Mickey were in the kitchen . Sora was reading a book, and Kairi and Ventus were playing chess while Mickey watched. Nick was cleaning the kitchen, often glancing at Ventus and Kairi. Riku and Aqua entered the room talking. "Oh, come on, Aqua. It's not that bad."

"What's not that bad?" Sora asked Riku.

"I beat Aqua in sparring." He said, looking at Sora.

"So?" He asked.

"It was dumb luck." Said Aqua, sitting at the table.

"Yeah, so you call me beating you four times dumb luck." Riku said sarcastically.

"Aqua, Riku beating you just shows that you have to practice more." Said Nick, getting plates out of the cupboard. He opened the drawer and got forks and a knife . Riku sat down at the table as Nick set it. Nick walked over to the fridge and pulled out a chocolate swirl cheesecake.

"Nick's right, Aqua." Kairi said cheerfully, taking a piece of cheesecake. She began to eat it as Nick gave everyone a piece before cutting himself one.

"Yeah, remember when you beat Riku." Sora said after swallowing a bite of cheesecake.

"And Nick lost 50 munny to Ven." Laughed Riku.

"Don't remind me ." Nick muttered, glancing at Ventus, who just smiled innocently. Everyone laughed.

 _An hour later_

Nick was alone in the kitchen cooking dinner. At least until Aqua, Sora, Kairi and Mickey walked in talking, "What smells fantastic?"

"Lasagna." Nick said, looking at Aqua.

"I didn't know you could cook." Said Mickey, surprised .

"I rarely ever do." Said Nick as he took the lasagna out of the oven.

"Maybe he can teach Aqua how to cook." Sora whispered to Kairi.

"I heard that." Aqua said, frowning. "And there is nothing wrong with my cooking." When she said that, a howl of laughter was heard outside of the kitchen door. Indicating that Riku was listening to them from the hallway. They looked at the door but continued talking.

"Aqua, your cooking is horrible ." Sora said, crossing his arms.

"My cooking is good." She argued. They heard another burst of laughter , so Aqua walked over to the door and pushed it. The door hit something.

"Ow! My nose!" Riku screamed. He pushed the swing door open and walked into the room. He held his nose. "Why did you do that?!"

"Why were you listening at the door?" Mickey asked.

"Because I happened to be walking by when I heard you guys talking." He said. They began talking before everyone ate dinner.


	24. Chapter 24

The group finished eating and Nick began clean up. Nick picked up a stack of plates and forks and walked over to the sink as Ventus said, "That was the best dinner I have ever had."

"I agree." Sora said.

"Definitely." Riku says, drinking his iced tea.

"I'm glad you guys liked it." Nick said happily, washing the dishes.

"Do you need help?" Asked Aqua. Nick looked at her and smiled .

"No thanks I'm fine." He said. A little later, Sora was walking down a hallway when he heard a noise. He looked behind him and saw nothing. _I must be hearing things._ He thought. He walked one step before hearing the noise again. He summoned Keyblade blaster and spun around, only to see nothing. He walked over to one of the storage room doors and opened it. He saw Nick moving things around and banished his Keyblade blaster. A mischievous smirk played on his lips as he quietly crept up behind him.

"Hi, Nick." He said. Nick, startled, yelped and slipped on something, causing him to fall into the pile of boxes he just organized. The fall made more boxes fall on top of him. Nick's head popped out of the pile. He saw Sora laughing at him and frowned. He got up and glared at him. Sora stopped laughing when he saw Nick glaring at him.

"I just organized these." Nick said gesturing to the boxes on the ground.

"Sorry." Sora said looking at the ground. Nick smiled and said it was fine. He picked up the boxes and put them back in order. He found a box of technology and tools and took them, deciding that they could be of use to him. They walked to the main room and put the box of technology and tools on the floor next to the computer. They walked to the living room and saw everyone doing different things; Riku, Lea and Aqua were sitting at the round table talking, Kairi was reading, and Mickey and Ventus were watching TV as Sora sat down with them. Nick joined Riku, Lea and Aqua and talked with them for awhile when Yen Sid called them to the main room.

XXXX

 _Nexus's Warship_

Nexus was in the bridge. He heard the door open and turned his head to see Vanitas and Aros talking. He opened his mouth to say something to them but a soldier interrupted him, "Your Majesty, we are receiving a transmission from an unknown source."

"Accept it." Nexus ordered. The soldier pushed a button and answered it.

 _"Hello, Nexus."_ Maleficent said. Nexus's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" Nexus demanded.

 _"I hear you are the King of Darkness ."_ She said.

"And?" Nexus asked, irritated .

 _"Well... I would like to test that."_ She said. Nexus knew she was smirking by the tone of her voice.

"Is that a challenge?!" He asked, taking a step forward.

 _"More like an invitation. I will give you the coordinates so you'll know where to find me."_ The transmission was cut off and coordinates showed up on the screen.

"I'll be back." Nexus said.

"Do you want back-up?" Asked Aros.

"No. You are in charge until my return." He said, walking away. Aros said nothing as he looked at Vanitas.

XXXX

Nexus walked outside to the flight deck. It began to thunderstorm. Not caring, he ran and jumped into the air and summoned his jet and flew away.


	25. Chapter 25

_Mysterious Tower_

Yen Sid and the others were discussing whether or not they should investigate Nexus going to an unfamiliar place , "I don't think we should investigate."

"Why not?" Riku asked Sora.

"It doesn't seem like Nexus is going anywhere populated." He said to Riku.

"I agree with Riku." Aqua said.

"Even if Nexus is not endangering innocent lives," Nick started, walking into the room. "We need to investigate to ensure that he can't do anything that does."

XXXX

Nexus was flying in the sky of an unfamiliar world. He flew towards what looked like a mine. He entered the mine in his jet. His jet disappeared in midair and he landed on his feet. He walked forward a few feet and Maleficent walked out of the shadows. She smirked, "You don't waste time."

He summoned his Keyblade blaster and aimed it at her, "Your mistake to challenge me has been your last." But before he could fire, he was tackled from behind by a Heartless . But he rolled forward and grabbed the Heartless and threw it at a wall. It immediately recovered and jumped into the air, landing in front of Nexus, it roared at him.

"I will let you two get acquainted." Maleficent said before disappearing in black and green flames . She reappeared above them, standing near another tunnel. She watched them.

Nexus looked at the Heartless, "Bow before Nexus, your king." But the Heartless did not obey him and charged at him. Nexus raised his blaster, "I said bow d-" But he was interrupted by the Heartless hitting his arm and grabbing his head, flipping over him and throwing him into a wall. Nexus got up to see the Heartless lunge at him and pin him against the wall. Nexus grunted, struggling to get free. Maleficent smiled evilly, enjoying watching Nexus struggle. Nexus managed to free his arm and fire at the Heartless, sending it flying. It recovered and charged at him. Nexus prepared to fire at it again but Maleficent used her magic to enable him from using his Keyblade blaster. Nexus looked at her for a second before returning his focus to the Heartless, which grabbed him and threw him into the air. The Heartless then began to climb and jump from wall to wall until it hit the ceiling. It then kicked itself off the ceiling and into Nexus, making him fall out of the air and into the ground. The Heartless jumped backwards and landed on it's hands and feet . Nexus got up and watched as the Heartless charged at him. When it lunged at him, he back-handed it, making it fly back into a wall. Maleficent looked at the Heartless and then at Nexus.

Nexus looked at her, "You and your minion would do well to remember: I am King of Darkness not only do to my pure darkness, but also my might and cunning!" He summoned his Keyblade and charged at the Heartless which was charging at him. He raised his Keyblade and blocked the Heartless's attack.

XXXX

 _The mine's entrance_

A portal opened and the Heroes stepped out of it. It closed behind them with a snap . Thunder roared and lightning struck in the dark sky above them.

They all looked inside the mine as Nick said, "Proceed with extreme caution."

XXXX

 _Inside the mine_

Nexus repeatedly clashed his Keyblade with the Heartless's tendril of darkness. He swung his Keyblade at it but it leaped over him. Nexus spun around, swinging his Keyblade but the Heartless jumped backwards.

"Whoa." Said Sora as they watched the scene from above.

"I didn't think Maleficent would be here." Said Donald.

"It seems that she planned this." Explained Nick. "Hoping that she could destroy Nexus so she can rule the worlds."

"Well you can have whatever is left of Nexus. Maleficent is mine!" Riku told them.

"Riku, no!" Nick said. But he was already going after her. Riku and Maleficent went deeper inside of the cave as Kairi, Lea, Ventus, Donald and Goofy followed him.

Nexus continued fighting the Heartless. He attacked the Heartless repeatedly. He punched it, making it stagger back. He then ran up to it and jumped into the air and spun around, kicking it. He looked to where Maleficent was once standing but didn't see her. He looked to the right and saw Nick, Sora, Aqua and Mickey watching him from where they were, "So many surprises today." The Heartless climbed the wall behind Nexus and lunged at him. But Nexus spun around and swung at it.

XXXX

Riku was dodging Maleficent's attacks. He fired at her with his Keyblade blaster. He heard the others calling his name but ignored them. He soon found himself outside. But then something hit him from behind and then saw nothing. Kairi and the others found him unconscious.

XXXX

Nexus punched the Heartless and grabbed it's tendrils. He raised his foot and kicked the Heartless in the chest, tearing it's tendrils off it's body. He threw them aside and summoned his Keyblade. He ran at it and swung his Keyblade, cutting it's head off. It's head flew through the air before landing on the ground and fading away along with the rest of it. He panted saying, "Let that be a warning to anyone who dares fight a King of Darkness ! Be they sided with darkness-" Nick and the others jumped down from where they were before and surrounded him, aiming their blasters at him. "-or light." He finished. He took a few steps forward before falling to his knees in front of Nick. "Well, it seems that I am at your mercy. So what is it going to be, Nick? Let me live... Or end this here and now?"

Nick was conflicted about what to do... Until he summoned his Keyblade blaster and aimed it at Nexus's face.

* * *

 **A/N: Does Nick kill Nexus or let him live? Find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to review! :-)**


	26. Chapter 26

Nick aimed his Keyblade blaster at Nexus's face. He was just about to fire when energy bolts rained from above them. About 15 of Nexus's soldiers flew down to them. Their vehicles were all identical jets with black and dark purple paint jobs. They all disappeared and Nexus's soldiers surrounded them. Vanitas landed in front of Nick and Nexus, aiming a different type of of Keyblade blaster- his looked like a shotgun. Nexus said quietly, "The surprises never stop."

"Return His Majesty to us and we shall let you live." Vanitas said.

"Don't trust him, Nick!" Said Sora, aiming his blaster at Vanitas. Nick looked at Vanitas, then at Nexus, who had a look on his face, and then back at Vanitas.

"Vanitas, do I have your word?" He asked. Vanitas said nothing but banished his Keyblade blaster a second later. Everyone else summoned away their weapons and Sora, Aqua and Mickey walked over to Nick. Vanitas helped Nexus stand up but he just moved and stood up by himself .

"Vanitas may have given you his word, but I did not." Nexus said, pointing at Nick and the others. "Destroy them!" The Seekers(Nexus's soldiers) instantly fired at them. The Heroes fired back at them as Nexus and Vanitas summoned their jets and flew away. Nexus's jet was black, silver and purple and Vanitas's jet was black and red with hints of gold.

Mickey shot the last Seeker and it fell to the ground, dead. They all banished their Keyblade blasters and rested for a second.

"That was intense." Sora said. They all looked at him.

XXXX

Outside, Kairi was taking care of Riku, who had woken up. Kairi heard Nick's voice coming from her communicator, _"Kairi, what's your status?"_

"We're fine, we found Riku. He's still alive and so is Maleficent." She responded .

 _"At least Nexus took care of the other monster problem."_ Sora said. Kairi laughed softly at that. Nick and the others eventually found them.

"Riku, that was a foolish choice you made." Nick scolded, looking down at him. Riku was sitting against a tree , avoiding eye contact with him. "But we are just glad that you are safe."

XXXX

 _Mysterious Tower_

Nick and the others finished explaining what happened to Yen Sid.

"It is good that you are all okay." Yen Sid smiled.

"And Riku?" Nick asked, looking at him. Riku was sitting away from everyone else with his back to them. Nick walked over to him, "It is the external wounds that heal the quickest ."

"I thought settling scores would allow me to move on." Riku said, sadly. "But all I did was stop us from winning this war anytime soon."

"Wisdom can not be granted, Riku, it is earned. Sometimes at a cost." Nick told him. Riku said nothing but thought about Nick's words.

"Hey, Nick?" Sora called.

"What?" He asked, turning to look at him.

"Didn't you say that Rulers of Light and Darkness can make beings their own person?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Nick said.

"Can you do it for Roxas, Xion and Namine?" He asked.

"Yeah, can you?" Asked Kairi, looking at him with hope.

"I don't know. It can hurt and I don't want to put you guys through that." Nick told them.

"We can take the pain!" Sora said, bravely. Kairi nodded, agreeing.

"Alright. You guys talked me into it." Nick said.

Soon, Sora and Kairi were standing in the front of the room. Nick stood in front of them, Moonlight in his hand. "Nick, we're ready." And with that, Nick raised his Keyblade and aimed it at them.

 _Queen Heartesa and the Kings, please let this work._ He thought. He shot a beam of light at them which then split and hit their chests. Light surrounded them and constantly grew brighter until there was an explosion of light. When the light faded, everyone looked at Sora and Kairi to see them along with three new figures standing in front of them.

These figures were Roxas, Xion and Namine.

* * *

 **A/N: Roxas, Xion and Namine are back! The team's growing bigger. Soon I am going to be introducing three new characters. Remember to review! :-)**


	27. Chapter 27

Nick smiled when he saw them. Sora and the others explained everything to them and then left for the kitchen to celebrate . Of course when Roxas asked what cheesecake was, Sora immediately dragged him to the kitchen. Nick noticed Riku staring at the door where they left a second ago. "Aren't you going to go celebrate with them?"

"Not right now . Maybe later." Riku said, turning away from him.

"Okay Riku, what's wrong?" Nick asked him in a demanding tone.

"I made a mistake. Now the war is going to last longer." Riku said. "All because of my darkness."

"You made a mistake, so what? Mistakes are apart of life!" Nick told him.

"If I didn't let vengeance control me I wouldn't have done that." He said.

"Let us help you." Nick said.

"Why?! I will still have darkness in my heart." Riku told him.

"Why do you think your friends helped you?!" Nick shouted . "Look, I'm sorry. But I just want to help. I don't like seeing my friends like this." Riku said nothing. Nick sighed and began to leave the room when he heard Riku speak.

"Darkness. They helped me because of darkness." He said quietly . Riku realized that he needed darkness in his heart. The light couldn't help him if there was no darkness to help him control.

Nick smiled.

XXXX

 _In the kitchen_

Sora and the others were talking and laughing about different things. Roxas was telling stories about his time in the organization, Sora was telling stories about his, Riku's and Kairi's island, and Ventus and Aqua were telling stories about their lives at the Land of Departure .

"Yeah, Aqua cooked waffles for breakfast one day and when Terra went to eat it, it nearly broke his teeth!" Ventus laughed, taking a sip of his drink.

"I am a good cook. I just overcooked the waffles." Aqua said. Ventus nearly did a spit take when she said that.

"Aqua, your cooking is the worst." Lea said, taking a bite of cheesecake.

"My cooking is good!" She argued, glaring at him.

"You put sugar in chili, Aqua." Xion said. "Name one person who does that."

"Me." She said. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Besides you." He said. "Any idiot knows not to put sugar in chili."

"I knew that." Sora said, looking at Aqua.

"See." Said Roxas. Sora looked at him for a second before looking at the others. Nick and Riku walked in the kitchen; Riku sat down at the table and Nick walked over to the counter and started to make dinner.

"What are you making for dinner?" Asked Namine.

"Baked ziti." He said, taking out ingredients.

"Sounds delicious ." Said Kairi.

"It should, it's my grandfather's recipe." Nick said.

"I take it he taught you how to cook." Roxas guessed.

"Yup." He said. Soon, they were all eating dinner. After dinner, Nick cleaned up and they all went into the living room. They all watched a movie for the next two and a half hours before going to bed.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm on a roll! Four chapters in four days! Remember to review! :-)**

 **Shout out to SoraKairiRikuNamine . She is a fantastic friend and writer! Go read her stories! :-)**


	28. Chapter 28

_A day later_

Nexus was walking around his ship. He was satisfied with himself because he fought a powerful being of darkness and won. But he was not happy because of the Heroes, namely Riku, making Maleficent retreat before he could get his hands on her . He frowned. Deciding to go flying, he walked to the flight deck.

XXXX

Vanitas was in his room reading a book. Aros walked in, "Hey, Vanitas. Reading?" Vanitas looked at Aros.

"No Aros, I'm practicing to be a dancer." Vanitas said, sarcastically before returning to his book.

"Don't get sarcastic with me, Vani." Aros told him.

"I told you not to call me that" He growled, moving his eyes to look at him.

"You're my best friend. I can call you what ever I want." Said Aros, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but-" He was cut off by Nexus's voice on the intercom.

 _"Aros, Vanitas, report to the bridge immediately."_ He said. Vanitas bit his lip and then his tongue , trying to stop himself from saying something mean.

"Come on." Aros said. He left the room with Vanitas reluctantly following behind him.

XXXX

 _30 minutes earlier_

Nexus's jet flew across the sky. Inside, Nexus was controlling it. He heard his scanners detect three unknown life signals. He looked his radar, "Hmm." He flew towards the signals and saw that the world was an unpopulated wasteland. Banishing his jet, he landed on his feet with a thud. Holding a scanner in his hand, he walked towards the signals. As he got closer, the scanner's beeps got faster. He pushed a button and turned off the scanner and put it in his pocket. He walked inside the cave where the signals were located. He saw what looked like a base of operations .

"Who are you?!" A voice asked. Nexus turned to see a girl who looked around 16. She had pale skin, bright red hair(in a ponytail), and blood red eyes. She was wearing a red tank top, black capris, and red and black sneakers. In her hands were knife-sharp metal japanese fans, they were a shiny silver with hints of red.

"I am Nexus, King of Darkness ." He said, introducing himself. The girl just stared at him for a second before gritting her teeth and running at him. Nexus summoned his Keyblade blaster and shot at her. But she used her fans to slice through the bolts of energy, making them dissipate. She spun a complete 360, throwing one of her fans in the process. The fan embedded itself into Nexus left arm. He grunted and summoned away his blaster before ripping the fan out of his arm in one swift move. The girl watched in shock as his arm healed. Nexus summoned his Keyblade, much to the girl's shock. He charged and swung his Keyblade at her. She ducked under the Keyblade and slashed at him with her fans, but Nexus stepped back. Her fans narrowly missed his flesh. Nexus kneed her in the stomach before immediately elbowing her in the back. She fell to the ground.

"Raven!" Yelled two voices. One was male; one was female. The male was around 16-17. He had tanned skin, long grey hair that reached his shoulders, and gold eyes. He wore a grey T-shirt under a black and grey half zipped jacket, black pants, and black and grey sneakers. He wielded a sword, it had a black and gold hilt and a shiny silver blade. His name was Xiro.

The female was around 16. She had pale skin, long black hair with purple highlights, and dark purple eyes. She wore a black and purple long-sleve shirt, black pants, and black and purple sneakers. She did not wield a weapon. She fought in a hand-to-hand combat style. Her name was Venom.

Raven got onto her hands and knees, "Guys, wait! I'm fine." She got up and Nexus healed her(surprisingly). Nexus banished his Keyblade as Xiro and Raven put their weapons away. Nexus explained who he was and his goal. Along with everything else.

Raven explained to him about loosing their world to darkness and how they blamed the light for it. Nexus found out they didn't have a purpose in life. "I can give you a new purpose ; join me and together we can recreate the galaxy in the name of darkness."

They accepted.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh. It seems that Nexus has gained new warriors. Their bio's are on my profile. :-)**


	29. Chapter 29

Vanitas and Aros arrived at the bridge. Nearing the door, it opened with a hiss and they entered. Upon entering , they saw Nexus talking to three people they didn't recognize. Nexus turned to see them, "You finally arrived."

"Yeah yeah, we came." Vanitas said, impatiently and annoyed. "Can you tell us why we're here."

"Three new warriors have joined our ranks." He explained to them.

"And?" Vanitas said, uncaring. Nexus frowned at him.

"Vanitas." Aros warned.

"Show them to their rooms." He ordered . "Then take them to the training room." Vanitas and Aros learned the warriors names and got to know them. A little later, Nexus ordered Vanitas and Aros to investigate a set of coordinates he found in the Project Transport database.

XXXX

 _At Mysterious Tower_

Roxas walked into the main room and saw Aqua reading a book. "Hello, Aqua."

"Hello, Roxas." She greeted with a smile.

"Where are the others?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow .

"Sora, Xion, Ventus, and Namine are in the living room; Mickey, Donald and Goofy are back at Disney Castle to see everyone; Nick and Riku are in the training room; Kairi and Lea are back at Radiant Garden for training and Yen Sid is who knows where." Aqua told him, counting on her fingers. Then the computer began to beep. Roxas walked over to it and typed in commands.

"Hm." Hummed Roxas. Aqua looked up at him and put her book down.

"What is it?" Aqua asked, walking over to him.

"An unknown signal." Roxas replied . He walked over to the portal and typed in the coordinates .

"What are you doing?" Asked Aqua.

"Going to investigate ." He said, pulling the lever down. The portal opened .

"Shouldn't we tell the others?" Aqua asked.

"There's no time, and anyway, do you really want to have everyone go on a mission that can turn out to be simple?" He asked. He did have a point.

"What the hey." She said, shrugging. They walked into the portal.

XXXX

Roxas and Aqua found themselves at the entrance of a cave. "I don't know how you talked me into this. You're probably worse then Ven."

"Come on, Aqua." Roxas said. "Quite complai-" He was interrupted by Aqua shushing him. He frowned, he opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he heard a noise. Just then, Aros's jet came flying out of the cave, making Roxas and Aqua jump to the ground.

"Catch me if you can!" Aros laughed.

"I'll get him!" Aqua said. Then they heard loud, fast footsteps and saw Vanitas charging out of the cave straight at them, Keyblade in his hand.

"Okay, you get him!" Aqua said, summoning her Keyblade.

"Got it!" Roxas said, running after Aros.

Aqua blocked an attack from Vanitas and they began fighting.

XXXX

Roxas's magic allowed him to run faster than a normal person. But he couldn't catch up with Aros. Aros banished his jet and landed on a cliff edge above him. He smirked, "I would love to stay and fight with you but I have a delivery to make." And with that, Aros jumped off of the cliff and summoned his jet before flying away. Roxas just watched as he flew away.


	30. Chapter 30

When Roxas and Aqua got back to Mysterious Tower, Nick, Sora, Riku, Xion, Ventus and Namine were there waiting for them, "What happened?"

"Vanitas and Aros happened, Nick." Aqua told him. "Our scanners detected an unknown signal, so we went to investigate and it seems that they found a relic."

"Relic?!" Asked a shocked Sora. The others were shocked as well . Nick frowned. He walked over to the computer and typed in commands. Soon different letters, numbers and symbols began moving across the screen. Nick typed in few more commands and the set of coordinates from where Aqua and Roxas went appeared on the screen. Nick's fingers moved across the keyboard at a fast speed as he typed commands. On the screen, some of the letters, numbers and symbols stopped moving and stayed in one place, glowing. Soon, another set of coordinates were on the screen under the first set. They were the same.

"It's a match." Nick said, grimly.

"What do you mean 'a match'?" Roxas asked, confused.

"The first set of coordinates are the ones we got when the relic was unearthed. The other set is from a project called Project Transport. Both sets match." Nick explained. "Meaning Nexus knows about the database project."

"What's Project Transport?" Asked Riku.

"A database project." Nick told him. "During the Keyblade War, the Kings feared that all of the ancient relics they had would be stolen and used for evil purposes. So they sent different warships away from the war, each one containing a relic, in the hopes of protecting them. Unfortunately , the warships were forced to send them to random locations before they were shot down by those seeking the relics they held. Each relic has a set of coordinates that remain encrypted."

"Do you know how many relics there are?" Xion asked with nervousness.

"Xion, you are right to ask. And I'm afraid... I do not know ." Nick admitted, closing his eyes with a sad expression on his face.

"Nick, it's not your fault." Sora said, trying to cheer him up. It worked, Nick slightly smiled.

"Thanks." He said. He turned serious again. His eyes turned electric blue, "But it is of the utmost importance that we find the relics before the Seekers do."

XXXX

Nexus's warship flew through space. Vanitas, Aros, Nexus and Raven were in the bridge. "Ah, good work, you two."

"We live to serve, Your Majesty . But what exactly is it?" Aros asked, examining the relic. The relic looked like a staff but it had two gold pieces of metal that stuck out the edges diagonally. It was mostly maroon in color. Nexus raised his arm, summoning his Keyblade blaster in the blink of an eye and shot at him. Aros braced himself for the blast but the relic activated by itself; it extended so it was longer and the gold pieces moved and shot out bright blue beams which formed an energy shield in front of Aros, protecting him. The energy bolt dissipated when it hit the energy shield. The shield then disappeared and the relic turned back to normal. Nexus summoned away his blaster.

"Now you know." Nexus said. Aros looked at him a little afraid but mostly embarrassed.

"I, uh, think I just almost peed a little." He said, blushing with embarrassment . Nexus didn't look amused or impressed while Vanitas chuckled and Raven smiled.


	31. Chapter 31

_Mysterious Tower- A little later_

Aqua, Xion and Ventus entered the kitchen. Aqua walked over to the fridge and opened it, "Aw." She closed the fridge and looked at them.

"What's wrong?" Xion asked.

"Here we are in the middle of a big problem, and there's no cheesecake." Aqua said, unhappily.

"What about the cheesecake from yesterday?" Asked Ventus, looking over at them.

"I found two grey hairs." She said.

"First, how can you have grey hairs at your age? And second, that doesn't give you a reason to eat a whole cheesecake." Xion said, chuckling a bit.

"No I found the grey hairs in the cheesecake, so I threw it out." Aqua told them .

"Ew!" Ventus yelled in disgust.

"Gross!" Xion said, disgusted. Just then, Sora and Namine entered the kitchen. Sora put a box he was carrying on the counter.

"Hi, guys. I know we have a problem so Namine and I went out and bought a cheesecake." Sora said happily, taking the cheesecake out of the box and putting it on the table. "And they fired that mean old baker who never wore a hairnet."

"Yay!" Xion cried, getting plates and forks and setting the table. They all sat down and Aqua began cutting the cheesecake. Roxas walked in.

"Yay cheesecake! Cut me a piece." He told Aqua. She happily cut him a piece. "Thanks."

"Roxas, where's Nick?" Xion asked him, eating cheesecake.

"He's in the shower." He told them.

"Why?" Asked Namine .

"He told me that he always takes long showers when he wants to think or when he's upset." Roxas said, taking a bite of cheesecake.

"When will he be out?" Ventus asked him.

"I don't know." He said. "I think he took a chair in there with him." Xion rolled her eyes.

"Nick, get out of the shower!" She shouted.

"No!" He replied . "I'm busy!" Roxas rolled his eyes and Ventus and Xion groaned in annoyance .

"Give him a break, guys." Aqua told them firmly. "He's dealing with a lot right now."

"So are we." Roxas pointed out.

"True but he's dealing with more than us." Sora said. "He's dealing with a war, Nexus, his family's past and secrets, his enemy's secrets-" He counted on his fingers.

"Alright Sora, we get it!" Roxas shouted annoyed. Later, they were in the main room. Nick walked in.

"So, you finally got out of the shower." Xion teased.

"Don't start with me." Nick told her sharply.

"Why are you in a bad mood?" Roxas asked him, smiling.

"I'm not. I just have a lot on my mind." He said. "Sorry, Xion."

She just smiled, "It's okay." She assured him. The computer began beeping as a location popped up on the screen.

"A relic locator beacon." Nick told them , looking at the monitor.

"The Seekers unearthed another relic." Sora summarized. Nick activated the portal and they ran through it.

XXXX

 _The relic's location_

A portal opened and the Heroes walked out of it. They saw a huge mountain above them. Sora wasn't happy, "Please tell me that the relic isn't up there."

"It is." Riku said, smirking.

"Aw!" Sora cried.


	32. Chapter 32

The Heroes climbed the mountain, using their magic to help them at times. Although they were getting annoyed by Sora's and Ventus's complaining.

"Can you guys quit complaining." Riku groaned.

"Yeah, guys. Were almost ther-" Aqua was interrupted by Nick.

"Shhh." He said, putting a finger to his lips. He nodded his head upward, silently telling them to climb. When they got to the top, they peeked over the edge of the mountain and saw Vanitas, Aros and Xiro. Vanitas was wielding a big hammer and breaking the rocks that hid the relic.

"I don't get it. Why am I breaking rocks with a hammer, just to bring Nexus another hammer?" He asked rhetorically. The hammer Vanitas spoke of was a shiny gold and silver . It looked more like a mallet than a hammer. The head was round and gold in color, it's faces were silver. It's head had two gears on it. The handle was mostly gold with parts of silver . It had four diagonal spikes at the top of the handle. Some tiny parts of the handle were a dark transparent blue.

"That hammer is a sacred relic of the Rulers of Light. And no relic can be greater than this: The Forge of Kingdom Hearts." Nick explained to his team. "It has the power to create anything out of raw material ."

"Wait. So we can make anything we want into existence with a few swings of that hammer ?" Sora asked, grinning.

"Like a Keyblade?" Roxas suggested.

"Or possibly something that can help us win this war." Nick said.

"But we have to get it first." Said Aqua. Vanitas tried lifting the Forge of Kingdom Hearts when the Heroes ran towards them trying to intervere. Aros created an energy shield using the relic he got which he learned was called a Shielder. Unfortunately for them, Aqua, Riku, and Roxas got to Vanitas and Xiro before Aros could stop them. Nick, Xion and Ventus shot at the shield only to learn that the energy bolts had no effect on it and dissipated when they hit the shield . Aros grinned as he watched their futile efforts to destroy the shield.

"I think that in this battle, and using a Shielder for a good purpose, the winner is: Aros!" He said, smiling. Meanwhile, Vanitas and Riku were fighting for the Forge. Riku grabbed the Forge and, with all of his strength, managed to pick it up.

"Mine is bigger." He said, referring to the hammers. Vanitas looked at his hammer and then looked at Riku, but saw the Forge and then stars. Vanitas flew back, right into Aros. Aros dropped the Shielder and the energy shield disappeared, allowing Nick, Xion and Ventus to get away from the mountain's edge. Aros reached for the Shielder but watched as Riku crushed it with the Forge. Just then, a portal opened behind Riku and an energy bolt came out of it, hitting Riku in the back. Riku dropped the Forge and fell to the ground.

"Riku!" Xion shouted. Nexus walked out of the portal, aiming his Keyblade blaster at Nick, Xion and Ventus, who summoned their blasters and aimed them at Nexus.

"Ah, ah, ah." Nexus said, smirking and aiming his blaster at Riku's back. He summoned away his Keyblade blaster and picked up the Forge, effortlessly with one hand and having it lean against his shoulder. "A relic of Kings here on this world?!" He walked backwards and turned around walking into the portal. Vanitas, Aros and Xiro ran into the portal while dodging blaster fire from the Heroes, who immediately started blasting at them when Nexus walked into the portal. The portal closed and everyone banished their weapons. Riku got up.

"Riku, are you okay?" Asked Nick concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said.

"Nick." Sora called. Nick looked at him. "Nexus has the Forge of Kingdom Hearts."

"While he may have the Forge, we do not have to fear his possession of it." He said with a smile . "Namine, please open a portal." A portal opened and they returned to Mysterious Tower.

XXXX

 _Nexus's Warship_

Nexus was hammering a fuel cube. But he stopped. Aros looked at the flattened cube. "Hm. It doesn't look like a cannon."

"Really?" Vanitas said sarcastically.

"It is as I expected. Without the power of a King to activate it, the Forge is just another relic in our vault." Nexus said, dropping the Forge on the table. "Nevertheless, we must not allow Nick to get his hands on it. No matter what."


	33. Chapter 33

_Mysterious Tower: Living room_

Roxas, Xion, Ventus and Namine were sitting on the couch watching TV and Riku was reading a novel. Sora walked in. He had a pained expression on his face. His shoulders were tense and nobody could see his neck. "Uh, are you okay, Sora?"

"And didn't you use to have a neck?" Asked Xion.

"I fell asleep the wrong way. My shoulders are tense, my neck is stiff and I can't turn my head." Sora said, answering Riku's and Xion's questions.

"So you can't move your head at all?" Asked Roxas.

"No." Sora said.

"Look over there!" Roxas told him. Sora turned to look behind him and immediately grabbed his neck in pain, turning his head back around with pain on his face. Roxas laughed at him.

"Riku, can you rub my neck?" Sora asked, rubbing his neck .

Riku sighed, "Fine." He put a bookmark in the book and closed, putting it on the coffee table. He got up from the chair and Sora walked over and sat down in the chair. Riku got behind Sora and started to massage his neck . Sora began to relax.

"Thanks." He said, closing his eyes .

"Your welcome ." Riku said warmly.

"Couldn't you just use cure?" Roxas asked Sora after he stopped laughing.

"I tried that." Sora responded, not looking at him. "And anyway, this feels good."

"Well, there is nothing worse than a pain in the neck." Riku said, massaging Sora's neck. Just then, Lea walked in the room.

"Hi, everybody." He said, smirking.

"I must be psychic." Riku said, looking at Lea. Xion and Roxas chuckled. Lea raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with Sora?" He asked.

"Stiff neck." Answered Ventus. Lea nodded.

"Where's Nick and Aqua?" He asked, looking around.

"Training room." Xion said, looking at the guide on the TV. Lea nodded and left for the training room.

XXXX

Aqua kept swinging at Nick with her Keyblade. Nick blocked an attack with his Keyblade and counter-attacked by grabbing her and raising her over his head and smashing her into the ground. She groaned as she weakly got up and delivered a powerful punch to Nick's face. Nick flew back and skidded across the ground. Getting up, he summoned his Keyblade blaster and shot at her. Aqua fired back, several blasts hitting Nick. Nick transformed his blaster back into a Keyblade and walked towards her, swinging his Keyblade, reflecting her energy bolts without breaking his stride. He swung his Keyblade but Aqua's Keyblade met his. He pushed her back and kicked her to the ground. Nick put his foot on her chest, pinning her to the ground. "I win."

"Yes you do." Aqua laughed. He banished his Keyblade and helped her up. They heard clapping and saw Lea.

"That was impressive ." He said. They began talking.

XXXX

Nick and Xion walked into the living room and saw Lea lying on the couch reading. Nick looked at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Was in the neighborhood, wanted food, didn't want to pay for it, and here I am." Lea said simply. Nick knew that Lea referred to the worlds when he said neighborhood.

"Alright." Nick said, moving Lea's feet and sitting down.

"Wait. I thought you left an hour ago?" Xion said confused .

"I did, but then I went to explore worlds and got hungry." Lea said, smiling.

"And you came here." Nick finished. He grabbed the TV remote and turned on a show. Lea frowned.

"Can't we watch something else?" He asked Nick.

"You don't like Three's Company?" Nick asked him in disbelief and disappointment .

"No, it gets on my nerves." Lea said. Xion rolled her eyes.

"Lets see what else is on." Nick said, picking up the remote, annoyed.

"Go to the guide." Lea told him.

"I know how to do it!" Nick said. He began looking at different shows and movies.

"No. No. Boring. No. No news. No." Lea said every time Nick pushed a button.

"Just pick one!" Nick yelled.

"Hey! Titanic is on!" Lea exclaimed. Nick turned it on and they watched it for a few hours.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter took awhile. I had another writers block. I hate them. But school is almost over so I will hopefully be writing more. Yay! :-)**


	34. Chapter 34

Aqua, Riku, Ventus, Xion, Mickey and Namine were sitting at the kitchen table. "Why do people turn evil, Aqua?"

"I don't know, Ven." Aqua sighed.

"Hatred, anger, jealousy, greed." Riku counted on his fingers . "People turn evil because of those feelings."

"Fear is also one of them." Aqua said.

"And sadness." Xion added.

"Rarely." Said Namine as she drew in her sketch pad. "Isn't hurt the most common?"

"Unfortunately ." Xion said sadly. She stood up and walked over to the fridge and took out a pitcher of lemonade and a cheesecake. Riku got up and walked over to the cupboard and grabbed plates and glass cups. Riku set the table as Xion cut the cheesecake and poured everyone lemonade. They all began eating and talking.

"How many times have we done this?" Aqua asked them.

"What do you mean ?" Mickey asked not knowing what she meant.

"I mean how many times have we actually sat here and had a normal conversation ?" She asked.

"A lot of times." Xion laughed.

"We've had over thirty cheesecakes together." Ventus said, smiling. Everyone laughed. But Aqua looked a little sad. Ventus took notice.

"What's wrong Aqua?" He asked concerned .

"I just wish Terra was here." She said sadly.

"Me too." Ventus said sadly, looking down. In the hallway, Nick overheard Aqua and Ventus. He grimaced. He didn't want them to feel sad. But then he got an idea and ran to the main room. There, he got the Book of Prophecies and turned to a certain page. He read it and smiled before closing the book and putting it back where he got it. He walked over to the portal and activated it, watching as the swirling vortex appeared. He walked into it.

XXXX

Back in the kitchen, the group was talking and laughing. Namine cut another piece of cheesecake, "Can you believe that we've almost finished the entire cheesecake?"

"Nope." Ventus smiled, taking a bite of his cheesecake. Sora and Roxas entered the kitchen and saw them eating cheesecake.

"You guys are eating cheesecake and didn't tell us?" Sora asked, acting hurt.

"Are you just going to stand there pouting or are you going to come get a piece?" Riku asked, teasingly reaching for a piece with his fork. Sora and Roxas sat down and started eating the pieces of cheesecake Aqua cut for them.

XXXX

 _Mysterious Tower: Living room- A little later_

The group was in the living room- Sora, Xion, and Ventus were sitting on the couch watching TV; Namine was drawing in her sketch pad, often glancing at the TV; and Roxas, Mickey and Aqua were playing cards while Riku was reading a novel . Just then, their communicators pinged and Nick's voice was heard, "Everyone please report to the main room for a special surprise." Nick's voice sounded excited. They all looked at each other confused and wondering what it could be. They all stopped what they were doing and left to the main room.

XXXX

When they got there, Nick was standing in front of an open portal. He was grinning happily. Riku walked forward a few steps, "What is the surprise, Nick? Did you find something?"

"It could be something . Or... It could be someone." Nick said before stepping away from the portal. Footsteps were heard and an outline of a person could be seen inside of the portal. As Aqua and Ventus watched the portal, their faces slowly started showing shock, surprise and happiness .

Because who stepped out of the portal was someone they never expected to see...

* * *

 **A/N: Who do you think it is? Please leave a review with your answer if you want too. :-)**


	35. Chapter 35

Aqua and Ventus looked at the figure in shock, surprise and happiness, "Terra!" Terra smiled brightly as he opened his mouth to say something . But instead , he was tackled by Aqua and Ventus. The three fell to the ground laughing in pure happiness. As the group had a little celebration , Nick just watched them. He smiled as his friends happily celebrated. Soon, the group(minus Nick) walked to the kitchen. Nick sat at Yen Sid's desk, reading the Book of Prophecies . He turned to a blank page and saw a glowing light appear on it. The glow faded as Nick saw that the page was not blank anymore, it showed the event that just took place when Nick found Terra. Nick continued to read the Book of Prophecies when the computer began to beep. Nick narrowed his eyes, looking at the computer. He closed the book and got up and walked over to the computer.

"Hm." Nick hummed curiously, typing on the keyboard. The monitor showed an unknown energy signal. Nick typed commands into the computer, making the screen zoom in on the signal. "The signal is of magic origin, but it can't be identified." Nick decided that they would go investigate.

XXXX

 _Nexus's Warship_

Nexus was in the training room fighting holograms. These holograms looked like knights, but in a rusted like armor. They were solid so Nexus could physically touch them . Nexus slashed through the last one with Darkstar before he summoned it away. Nexus watched as the hologram disappeared from existence. Walking over to the computer terminal, he looked at his score. After reading his score, he left the room and began to walk around the hallways. He turned the corner and saw Vanitas, Aros, Raven, Xiro and Venom talking. Nexus didn't care about their conversation . A voice was heard on the intercom, _"King Nexus."_

"What is it?" Nexus asked calmly. His head was slightly turned upward and he stopped walking.

 _"We are detecting an unknown signal. Do you want us to investigate ?"_

"No. I shall go myself." Nexus said. And with that, he ended the conversation and began to walk towards the flight deck.

XXXX

Nexus walked outside to the flight deck. He breathed in the fresh air before running and summoning his jet and flying away.

XXXX

 _Mysterious Tower_

The group was in the kitchen. They were all talking when Nick called them to the main room. When they got there, Nick apologized for interrupting their celebration. They all said it was fine. Nick explained what their scanners detected and that they need to investigate. Nick activated the portal and they walked through it. On the other side, they all found themselves in a village. People were decorating for what looked like a big event. Everyone was walking towards a castle. As the Heroes began to follow, they saw an adult man with a reigndeer, both of them sharing a carrot. Some of the Heroes looked in disgust while others just stared. Then a woman with brown hair ran by them singing. "Where are we?" Sora asked the question everyone was wondering .

"I think we just found ourselves in Arrendelle." Nick told them.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh. It looks like the Heroes of Light are in the world of Frozen. What will happen now? Find out in the next chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

Nick and the others managed to find the brunette, who introduced herself as Anna, Princess of Arrendelle. The group introduced themselves to her. But of course Sora told Anna Nick's and Mickey's true identities. "Your Majesties!" Anna lightly bowed.

"Sora!" Nick yelled, looking at him over his shoulder. Mickey face-palmed.

"What?" Sora asked innocently.

"I told you not to mention me and/or Mickey being Kings." Nick said calmly to him. Nick turned to Anna, "Please, Your Highness, I wish to be treated as an equal." Mickey agreed with him. Just then, bells were heard throughout the kingdom.

"The bells, the coronation. I have to go." Anna said, turning to leave. She turned back to look at them, "Are you guys coming?"

"Of course." Nick said speaking for the group. Anna managed to get the group front row seats in the Church. Soon the coronation began. Elsa reached for the royal jewels but was stopped.

"Your Majesty , the gloves ." The priest whispered to her. Elsa looked at her gloves and slowly removed them, putting them on the pillow and picked up the royal jewels. She turned to the crowd of people and the priest began to speak. Elsa's fear caused her powers to slightly slip out of her control and she started to freeze the jewels in her hands. As the priest was just about finished, Elsa put the royal jewels back on the pillow and put her gloves on, "... Queen Elsa of Arrendelle."

"Queen Elsa of Arrendelle!" The crowd repeated. The crowd clapped and cheered for her.

XXXX

 _Arrendelle Castle: Ballroom_

After the coronation, everyone was dancing and talking and having a great time. The music ended and Kai announced, "Queen Elsa of Arrendelle." Elsa walked to her throne. "Princess Anna of Arrendelle." Anna ran into the room. Kai moved Anna next to her sister, "Oh, here? Are you sure? Because I don't think I'm supposed to... Oh. Okay." Anna said with nervousness . Everyone clapped for them and the party continued.

"Hi." Elsa greeted to her sister.

"Hi, me? Oh... Um... Hi." Anna greeted back.

"You look beautiful." Elsa told Anna.

"Thank you. You look beautiful-ler. I mean not fuller, I mean more beautiful." Anna said nervous.

"Thank you." Elsa said. "So... This is what a party looks like."

"I know, it's nice isn't it." Said a voice. The sisters, startled, turned to see Nick looking at the crowds of people with his arms crossed.

"Hi, Your Majesty." Anna greeted him.

"Anna, I told you to please not call me that." Nick groaned in annoyance.

"'Your Majesty? '" Elsa asked confused, raising an eyebrow .

"Oh, Elsa, this is King Nick, Nick, this is Elsa." Anna introduced.

"Your Majesty ." Nick greeted, bowing.

"Your Highness." Elsa greeted back.

"Please, call me Nick." He said.

"Alright, as long as you call me Elsa." She said, smiling.

"Fair enough." Nick said.

"It's warmer than I thought." Anna said, changing the subject.

"What is that amazing smell?" Elsa thought aloud. The three sniffed the air and got the same answer.

"Chocolate!" They said simultaneously . They started laughing. They stopped laughing when Kai began to introduce someone.

"Your Majesty. The Duke of Weasel Town." Kai said to her.

The Duke glared at him, "Weselton!" He turned to Queen Elsa and gave a kind smile, "Duke of Weselton, Your Majesty. As your closest partner in trade, it would seem only fitting that I offer you your dance as Queen." He then pulled off some fast and ridiculous dance moves and bowed, causing part of his hair to flip and reveal a bald spot. Anna, Elsa and Nick giggled at the Duke. They stopped and Elsa cleared her throat.

"Thank you. Only I don't dance." She said. The Duke looked disappointed so she continued, "But my sister does." Anna realized what she said and looked at her.

"Wait, what?" She asked. The Duke didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, lucky you." He said, grabbing her hand. He dragged Anna away into the crowd saying, "If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you."

"Sorry." Elsa grinned sheepishly. She and Nick began talking.

XXXX

As the Duke and Anna were 'dancing', Roxas and Xion were dealing with a rude teenager who was hitting on Roxas. Xion looked at the girl, "Go away from us."

"No." The girl replied. "Why are you with her?"

"Because she's my friend ." Roxas told her sharply.

"Really? Because she looks like a prostitute." She smirked. Xion glared daggers at her.

"That's it!" She screamed. She tried to grab her but Roxas held her back. Aqua, Sora and Mickey saw and heard the whole thing and decided to interfere. Aqua got in between Xion and the girl. The girl put her hands on her hips and looked at Aqua.

"Who asked you to interfere?" She asked Aqua nastily.

"Don't talk to an adult like that, young lady." Aqua told her firmly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I forgot that you can tell me what to do." The girl said dramatically. "Because nobody can stand up to you. Oh where oh where did I go wrong?"

"Shall I start with that hairdo and work my way down?" Aqua asked rhetorically. The girl, feeling insulted, dramatically gasped before speed-walking away. The group began to talk about what happened.

XXXX

Nick and Elsa finished their conversation when Anna came walking back breathing hard with the Duke calling her, "Let me know when you're ready for another round, Milady."

Elsa chuckled, "Well, he was sprightly."

"Ugh. Especially for a man in heels." Anna groaned. Nick chuckled at that.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked, smiling.

"I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this forever!" She said.

"So do I..." Elsa frowned. "But it can't." Nick frowned at this.

"Why not?" Anna asked.

"It just can't." Elsa told her. Anna walked off into the crowd. Nick looked at Elsa and frowned, _Her fear is causing her heart to become a prison, her powers are apart of her. She needs to accept that. She needs to stop isolating herself. She needs to be free._


	37. Chapter 37

A little while later, Anna came back. But this time with a man. She saw Elsa, "Oh, there she is. Elsa! I mean, Queen. Me again." She saw Nick. "Oh, hi, Nick."

"Anna." He nodded.

"May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Anna introduced.

Hans bowed to Elsa, "Your Majesty."

"We would like..." They began but started giggling.

"Uh, your blessing..." Hans continued as they giggled.

"Of our marriage!" They finished together.

"Marriage?!" Elsa asked shocked but calmly. Nick muttered "oh no" while face-palming.

"Yes!" Anna squealed.

"I'm sorry. I'm confused." Elsa apologized.

"Me too." Nick said.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details yet ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast and ice cream. And then..." Anna gasped, "Wait. Would we live here?" She looked at Hans.

"Here?" Elsa asked worried.

"Oh God." Nick muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Absolutley!" Hans replied happily.

"Oh! We can invite all twelve of your brothers! Of course we have the room." Anna said to him happily.

"What? No, no, no. Wait, slow down. No ones brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." She told them firmly.

"What?" Anna asked shocked.

"Can I talk to you, please. Alone." Elsa asked her.

"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." Anna told her.

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." She told them calmly.

"You can when it's true love." Anna argued .

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa asked her.

"More than you. All you know how to do is shut people out!" Anna told her. Elsa was hurt by this.

"Anna. You shouldn't have said that." Nick told her.

"You've asked for my blessing and my answer is no." Elsa told them. "Now, excuse me."

"Elsa!" Nick shouted.

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your-" Hans was interrupted by Elsa.

"No, you may not. And I think you should get going." She turned to a nearby servant, "The party is over. Close the gates."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The servant said. He walked away.

"What? Elsa, no, no! Wait!" Anna said trying to grab her but ended up pulling her glove off instead.

"Give me my glove!" Elsa commanded.

"Anna, stop!" Nick told her.

"No. Elsa, please, please. I can't live like this anymore!" She said.

"Then leave." Elsa replied to her. She turned around and began to walk away again.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Anna cried.

"Anna!" Nick shouted at her, wanting her to stop.

"Enough, Anna." Elsa told her.

"No! Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" Anna yelled.

"I said, Enough!" Elsa told her, whipping around and accidentally waving her hand and sending a wave of ice. Everyone was shocked. Except for Nick.

"Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here." The Duke muttered .

"Elsa." Anna whispered.

Elsa looked at everyone in fear. And ran out of the room with Nick, Anna, Hans, the Duke and his guards and the rest of the Heroes of Light going after her.


	38. Chapter 38

Elsa ran outside the gates to see a crowd of her people. The crowd smiled and clapped for her. She walked through the crowd completely terrified. People kept greeting and complimenting her as she walked by them. A mother holding her baby noticed the scared expression on her face, "Your Majesty, are you alright?" The baby laughed. Elsa slowly backed away in fear and accidentally touched the fountain which caused the water to freeze. Everyone backed away from her in shock.

"There she is! Stop her!" The Duke shouted.

"Please, just stay away from me! Stay away!" Elsa told him, accidentally sending an icy blast at the ground causing the Duke and his guards to slip and fall.

The Duke sat up, pointed at her and called, "Monster! Monster!" Elsa looked at everyone, a terrified expression on her face. Everyone looked at her in fear. She ran towards the ocean. Nick, Anna and Hans chased after her. She stopped running when she reached the ocean and saw that she couldn't run anywhere else. Or so she thought. She heard Nick and Anna calling her as they caught up. Elsa took a step back and placed her foot on the water causing a small section of the ocean to freeze on contact. She looked and gasped as she saw the ice slowly spread. Just before they could catch up with her, Elsa placed her other foot on the water and the ice let off a light glow. She ran across the ocean. Ice spreading with each and every footstep she took.

Nick, Anna and Hans caught up, "Elsa, stop!" Anna called, she tried to go after her but Hans stopped her. The rest of the Heroes caught up.

Hans looked at the ocean, "The fjord." Everyone looked at the ocean as it completely froze and it began to snow. The group walked back to the palace to see everyone shocked about the weather. Hans looked at Anna, "Are you alright?"

"No." Anna replied.

"Did you know?" Hans asked her.

"No." She replied.

"Oh, look. Its snowing! Its snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! You have to go after her." The Duke told his guards.

"Wait! No!" Anna said, overhearing the Duke.

The Duke hid behind his guards and said, "You! Is there sorcery in you too?! Are you a monster, too?" Many of the Heroes of Light glared at the Duke.

"So you're saying that all magic users are monsters, right?" Nick asked him.

"Yes!" The Duke replied. Nick slapped him. Everyone looked at Nick in surprise and shock.

"So you think that all of the people that have and are fighting for us are monsters, too?!" Nick asked him angrily. "Do you think the Kings of Light are monsters, too?!" Many of the people(not including the Heroes) were surprised to hear that title.

"What do they have to do with this?" Anna asked him.

"They are magic users as well." Nick told her, glancing at her.

"They haven't been heard of for hundreds of years, why bring them up now?!" The Duke asked him.

"Because I am one!" Nick told him as his eyes glowed electric blue. Many of the people gasped in shock. Nick continued, "And so were my father and grandfather, are they monsters as well?!" Aqua and Mickey calmed him down after they got in between him and the Duke.

"No, I am completely ordinary." Anna told the Duke.

"That's right. She is." Hans looked at Anna and added, "In the best way."

"And my sister is not a monster." Anna said to the Duke.

"She nearly killed me!" He replied.

"You slipped on ice." Hans said, thinking that the Duke was being overdramatic.

"Her ice!" The Duke argued.

"It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this. Tonight was my fault. So, I'm the one who needs to go after her." Anna told them.

"What?" Hans said.

"Bring me my horse, please!" Anna called. Hans and the Heroes followed her.

"Anna, no. It's to dangerous." Hans said.

"He's right. Which is why me and my friends are coming, too." Nick said. "Terra, Ventus, Riku and Xion- remain here in Arrendelle. Sora, Mickey, Aqua and Roxas- with me." They all nodded.

"Bring Nick and his friends horses, please." Anna called. Everyone got on horses. Some people got Anna and Aqua capes and Sora, Mickey and Roxas jackets. Nick was offered one but he refused saying, "The cold doesn't bother me."

"I'm coming with you, too." Hans told Anna.

"No, I need you here to take care of Arrendelle." Anna said to him.

"On my honor." Hans said.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!" Anna told everyone.

"Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt." Hans told her.

"She's my sister. She would never hurt me." And with that, Anna left to find Elsa with the Heroes of Light following her.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter took awhile to write. But I finally finished it. :-)**

 **In the next chapter we will see Elsa and someone very familiar. Do you know who?**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Frozen or the song "Let It Go."**

* * *

Nexus arrived at the North Mountain. He banished his jet and landed on the ground. He looked around and saw Elsa. _I remember_ _her. She has those icy powers._ He thought as he watched her.

Elsa began to sing, _"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside."_

 _"Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried."_ She hugged herself. She remembered the words her father used to tell her. _"Don't let them in, don't let them see... Be the good girl you always have to be... Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know."_

She pulled off her glove and threw it, watching it disappear with the wind. _"Well, now they know!"_ She began to send small blasts of snow and magic into the air. _"Let it go, Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!"_ She manipulated her magic and built a familiar snowman. _"Let it go, Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!"_ She waved her hands and sent waves of snow and magic in different directions.

 _"I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on..."_ She released her cape and it flew away with the wind. _"... The cold never bothered me anyway."_

She continued to walk through the mountains. _"Its funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!"_ She ran towards the edge of the mountain and created a part of a bridge made of snow. _"Its time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through!"_ She walked towards the bridge and placed her foot on it and turned a small section of it into solid ice. _"No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free!"_ She spread her arms out and ran across the bridge.

 _"Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky! Let it go, Let it go! You'll never see me cry!"_ She made it to the other side of the mountain and stomped her foot on the ground which created a gigantic snowflake made of ice on the ground. _"Here I stand and here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on..."_ She raised her arms and a floor rose from the ground. Elsa built the walls of her ice palace. _"My power flurries through the air into the ground!"_ She built the roof of her palace. _"My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around!"_ She added a chandelier for decoration. _"And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!"_

She took her crown off and stared at it, _"I'm never going back, the past is in the past!"_ She threw her crown aside and changed her hair style so her hair was braided and went down her left shoulder. _"Let it go, Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn!"_ Ice surrounded her body as she created her ice dress. _"Let it go, Let it go! The perfect girl is gone!"_ She walked outside to her balcony. _"Here I stand, in the light of day! Let the storm rage oooooooooonnnnnnnnnn!"_

 _"The cold never bothered me anyway."_ Elsa finished her song and walked back inside her new home. And with a wave of her hand, she shut the doors to her balcony.

Back where Nexus was watching, he had an expression of awe on his face. _Such power! Such beauty. Elsa has the ability to create and/or do anything with a single thought or wave of her hand. Such power can bring massive destruction. Such power can be used to... Conquer worlds._ An evil smile found itself on his lips as he got an idea. He began to chuckle evilly, "I think I just found the instrument of power and destruction I seek."

And with that, Nexus made his way to Elsa's ice palace.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh. It seems Nexus has found a way to conquer the worlds. Don't forget to review. And don't forget to hit the favorite/follow button. :-)**


	40. Chapter 40

Elsa was walking around her Ice Palace. She heard a voice behind her, "Aren't you bored?" Elsa turned to see Nexus leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" She demanded, aiming her hand at Nexus, ready to shoot an icy blast. Nexus did not look afraid of her whatsoever.

"I am Nexus, King of Darkness." He introduced himself. Elsa knew that title. She learned about them in her years of isolation. Elsa narrowed her eyes and shot an icy blast at him. Nexus rolled out of the way.

"I just want to talk to you, Elsa!" He told her. Elsa didn't stop attacking him.

"Elsa!" He shouted, dodging another attack. "Do you want to control your powers or not?!"

That got Elsa's attention. She stopped attacking him and listened curiously.

"Much better." Nexus said. "Now, as I was saying, I can teach you how to control your powers."

"How?"

"There are many different ways. Many steps to help you. I can teach you if you wish."

But Elsa wasn't stupid, she knew that there was a catch, something that he wanted in return. "I know that there is a catch to this. What do you want?"

"I teach you how to control your powers, and in return you obey my commands." He said, lightly smiling.

Elsa thought about it. If she accepted, she could finally be able to control her powers. She finally came to a decision, "Alright."

"A wise decision, Elsa. Now, shall we get started?" He asked.

XXXX

Anna, Nick, Sora, Aqua, Mickey, and Roxas were riding through the forest on their horses. Anna kept shouting, "Elsa! Elsa! It's me Anna, your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer! I'm sorry. It's all my f-f-f-fault."

"Don't say that, Anna." Sora told her. "It's not your fault completely."

"Thanks. Of course, none of this would have happened if she just told me her secret. Ha ha... She's a stinker." She said.

Suddenly, a branch snapped and scared the horses, causing them to throw everybody off. Everyone landed in the snow and called after their horses who ran off. Roxas muttered, "This is perfect." He, Anna and Sora grabbed a bent over tree to try and help them get up. But the tree snapped and straightened causing all of the snow on it to land on them. Everyone got out of the snow and stood up, shivering. Everyone looked at Nick and saw that he was not shivering and was completely unfazed by the snow.

"How are you not cold?!" Sora asked him. Nick shook the snow off of his body.

"I'm immune to the cold." Nick told him, shaking the snow out of his hair.

"What do you mean you're immune to the cold?" Asked Anna.

"Freezing cold temperatures, snow and ice don't affect me." Nick explained.

Everyone(except for Mickey) asked Nick questions for the next ten minutes about his immunity to the cold. They continued walking through the forest.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! It's about time I finished this chapter! Sorry it took so long, life kept getting in the way.**


	41. Chapter 41

After a few hours, Anna, Nick and the others were walking, more like struggling, up the snowy hills. Anna kept complaining about the cold, "Snow. It had to be snow."

"Tell me about it." Roxas muttered. Sora and Aqua nodded in agreement.

"She couldn't have had tr-tropical magic that covered the f-fjords in white sand and warm-" Anna and the others saw smoke in the distance.

"Fire!" They all said happily. The group began to run to the smoke but tumbled down the hill and into a stream of freezing water.

"Cold!" Sora said, standing up out of the freezing water. The others got out of the water with their clothes almost completely frozen. Anna kept muttering, "Cold." They made their way to the small building that looked like a lodge. Anna had a little trouble climbing the steps because of her now frozen dress. Anna brushed the snow off the sign and read it aloud.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." Snow fell off a smaller sign. "Oh, and sauna."

They entered the lodge and looked around to see summer supplies. "Hoo hoo." Everyone looked to see Oaken. "Big summer blow out. Half off- swimming suits, clogs, and sun balm of my own invention, yah?"

Everyone was surprised but said nothing. Anna walked up to the counter Oaken was sitting behind, "Okay. For now, how about boots. Winter boots... And dresses."

"And jackets." Sora added.

Oaken looked a little disappointed, "That would be in our winter department."

Anna and Aqua grabbed winter dresses from the winter department while Sora, Mickey and Roxas got jackets for themselves. Nick was standing by the counter staring at his wayfinder. How much time has passed on Earth? Did anyone notice he was gone? He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Anna and the others place stuff on the counter. But Anna snapped him out of it when she asked, "Oh. Um. I was just wondering; has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, pass through here?"

Nick pocketed his wayfinder while Oaken replied, "Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm as you and your uh, odd group of friends, dear?"

Before anyone could answer, the door swung open and a man covered in snow entered. Everyone looked at him as Oaken broke the silence, "You and this fellow... Hoo hoo. Big summer blow out."

The man walked up to the group, "Carrots." That made everyone confused. "Behind you."

Anna and Sora moved out of the way, "Sorry, sir."

"Could be a little bit nicer." Roxas muttered causing Nick to elbow him in the stomach. Roxas glared at Nick.

The man threw a bag of carrots on the counter. He began gathering other supplies as Oaken spoke to him, "A real howler in July, yah? Where ever could it be coming from?"

"The North Mountain." The man answered. He put other supplies on the counter and Oaken counted on his fingertips.

"That'll be forty." Oaken told him.

"Forty? No, ten." The man bargained.

"Oh dear, that's no good. See these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem." Oaken told him. Sora tried to say something but the man cut him off.

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." The man motioned out the window and everyone looked to see blocks of ice sitting on his sled. Everyone felt sorry for him.

"That's definitely a rough business to be in right now." Aqua said.

"Yeah. I mean, that is really..." Anna said as the man shot them a look. "Ahem. That's unfortunate."

Oaken spoke up again, "Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Hoo hoo! Hi, family."

Everyone looked to see Oaken's family waving at them through the window of the steaming sauna, "Hoo hoo!"

"... Ten is all I got. Help me out." The man said to Oaken.

Oaken moved the carrots away from the other supplies, "Ten will get you this and no more."

Before the conflict could continue, Anna spoke to the man, "Okay, just tell me one thing; what was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?"

The man pulled down his scarf and gave her a firm answer, "Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here."

Oaken, now mad, stood up and revealed his seven-foot tall height, "What did you call me?"

Everyone was surprised by his height. They watched as Oaken carried the man by one arm and throw him out. "Okay. Okay, I'm- Ow! Woah!"

"Bye bye." Oaken said before closing the door. He went back behind the counter and sat down. Nick was busy looking at the door lost in thought so he didn't hear what Oaken said. Oaken spoke to the group snapping Nick out of his thoughts. "Just the outfits and the boots, yah?"

The group looked between the door and the supplies on the counter. They felt bad for the man and wanted to help in anyway they could.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my God! It's been so long since I have published a new chapter. It's been two weeks since I have updated. That's probably the longest I have ever gone without publishing a chapter. Life gets in the way of my writing and I am sick of it.**


	42. Chapter 42

Meanwhile, the man, no longer covered in snow, found a place for him and his reindeer to sleep. He was playing a guitar and singing to his reindeer. _"Reindeers are better than people. Sven, don't you think that's true?"_

The man then began to pretend to be his reindeer, now known as Sven, _"Yeah. People will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Every one of em's bad, except you."_

The man spoke to Sven, "Oh, thanks, buddy."

 _"But people smell better than reindeers. Sven, don't you think I'm right?"_

'Sven' began to sing, _"That's once again true, for all except you."_

The man sang again, _"You got me. Let's call it a night."_

'Sven' sang again, _"Goodnight."_

The man sang one more time, _"Don't let the frostbite bite."_

The doors opened and the Heroes entered. "Nice duet." Anna said to him.

The man sat up with a start... And saw who it was. "Oh, it's just you. What do you want?"

"We want you to take us up the North Mountain." Anna requested.

"I don't take people places." The man told them as he laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Let me rephrase that..." Anna said as she threw a sack of supplies on the man's lap. He sat up with a grunt and looked in the bag.

"Take us up the North Mountain... Please." Anna pleaded. The man eyed all of them.

"Look, we know how to stop this winter." Sora told him as the others nodded in agreement.

The man lies back down and pulls his hat over his eyes. "We leave at dawn... And you forgot the carrots for Sven."

A bag of carrots hits the man in the face. "Ugh!" He saw that Roxas was the one who threw the carrots.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. We didn't-" Anna caught her breath before speaking again. "We leave now. Right now."

Everyone stepped out and waited for him to make his decision. Finally, after sharing a carrot with Sven, the man made his decision. A few minutes later, everyone was riding up the mountain. Fortunately, everyone was able to fit in the man's sled, and Sven was able to pull the sled without struggle.

"Hang on! We like to go fast!" The man told them but the Heroes were fearless.

"I like fast!" Anna exclaimed.

"So do we!" The Heroes exclaimed.

Anna then leaned back and put her feet up on the dashboard. "Whoa! Whoa! Get your feet down!" The man said as he pushed her feet down. "This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?"

The man spat on the dashboard to clean it. But the spit flew back and hit Anna in the face.

Anna was grossed out. "Ew. No, I was raised in a castle." Mickey, Aqua and Roxas nodded in agreement.

"I was raised on tropical islands." Sora told him.

"I was raised in a nice little town." Nick said.

Anna wiped her face as the man spoke up again. "So, what are your names?"

"I'm Anna. Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"I'm Sora."

"Roxas."

"My name is Aqua."

"I am King Mickey."

"And I am King Nick."

"Nice to meet you everyone. I'm Kristoff." He introduced himself. "And this is my reindeer Sven."

"So, tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?" He asked referring to Elsa and the eternal winter she caused.

"... Oh, well, it was all my fault. I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage-" Anna was cut off by Kristoff.

"Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?!" Kristoff asked in shock. A few of the Heroes were shocked at that.

"Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away and, I grabbed her glove-" Anna explained but she was interrupted by Kristoff.

"Hang on! You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?!" He exclaimed.

"Shocking isn't it?" Nick asked rhetorically.

"Yes." Anna said, ignoring Nick. "Pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff asked her. Nick and Sora nodded.

Anna eyed Kristoff up and down before sliding away from him. "Yes they did... But Hans is not a stranger."

"Oh, yeah? What's his last name?" Kristoff asked her.

"Of-the-Southern-Isles." Anna answered.

"What's his favorite food?" Roxas asked.

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?" Aqua asked.

"Probably John."

"Eye color?" Sora asked.

"Dreamy."

"Foot size?" Mickey asked.

"Foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Kristoff asked.

"Picks his nose?" Anna asked.

"And eats it." He added with a smirk.

"Excuse me, sir. He is a Prince." Anna told him, offended.

"All men do it." Kristoff said.

"Hey! That is not true!" Nick said angrily. Sora and Roxas agreed.

"Ew. Look, it doesn't matter; it's true love." Anna argued.

"Doesn't sound like true love." Kristoff said.

"No it doesn't." Nick told Anna.

"Nope." Aqua said.

"What? Are you all some sort of love experts?" Anna asked them.

"No. But I have friends who are." Kristoff told her.

"And we've met people who are love experts." Sora said. The others nodded.

"You have friends who are love experts..." Anna turned to the others, "And all of you have met people who are love experts. I'm not buying it." Sven suddenly stopped, his ears perked in alarm.

Kristoff turned to them, "Stop talking."

"No, no, no. I'd like to meet these-" Anna was cut off by Kristoff clamping his hand over her mouth.

"I mean it! Shhh!" Kristoff said as Anna removed his hand from her mouth. Kristoff stood up and picked up his lantern. He began to look at the dark woods behind them. The Heroes joined him as they, too, sensed something behind them. Kristoff and Sora gasped and the others immediately followed where they were looking... And they all saw several eyes looking at them through the darkness. "Sven, go! Go!" Sven took off and everyone saw the beasts start chasing after them. Kristoff went to the back of the sled, grabbed a torch and lit it.

"What are they?!" Anna asked.

"Wolves." Kristoff answered.

"Wolves! What do we do?"

"I've got this. You just... Don't fall off and don't get eaten."

"But I wanna help!"

"We want to help as well." Nick said, "We can fight them off." He summoned his Keyblade blaster and the others summoned theirs as well.

"No!" Kristoff told them.

"Why not?" Anna asked him.

"Because I don't trust your judgement!" Kristoff told them, causing all of them to feel angry at him.

"What?!" The Heroes exclaimed angrily.

"Excuse me?!" Anna asked angrily.

A wolf jumped on the sled but Kristoff kicked it off, "Who marries a man she just met?!" Anna picked up his guitar.

"It's true love!" She said as she swung the guitar at Kristoff's head. He screamed but Anna swung past him and hit a wolf, making it fall off the sled.

"Whoa." Was all he could say before getting yanked off the sled by another wolf. The torch went flying but Anna caught it.

"Christopher!" She exclaimed. Kristoff grabbed a rope hanging off the back of the sled.

"It's Kristoff!" He corrected as he was being dragged behind. He cried out in pain when a wolf jumped on his back and then another jumped on him as well.

Anna, thinking fast, set a rolled up blanket on fire using the torch. "Duck!" She said as she threw the flaming blanket at Kristoff. He ducked and the blanket hit the wolves, making them tumble off of him.

"You almost set me on fire!" Kristoff said as Anna helped him back onto the sled.

"But I didn't." She replied.

"Yeah, try saying 'Thank you' for once!" Roxas said to him as he blasted another wolf.

Suddenly, Sven cried out when he saw a massive gorge ahead. Everyone looked ahead and saw it. Anna spoke up, "Get ready to jump, Sven!"

Kristoff grabbed a bag of supplies and shoved it into Anna's arms, and then scooped her up in his arms, "You don't tell him what to do," He threw her onto Sven, "I do!" Kristoff then cut the rope connecting Sven's harness to the sled.

"Jump, Sven!" Kristoff told his reindeer. Sven jumped the gorge with Anna on his back. Kristoff's sled flew through the air behind them. Sven and Anna landed safely on the other side. But Kristoff's sled began losing momentum.

"Everyone jump!" Nick exclaimed. Everyone leaped off the sled and almost all of them landed safely on the other side; Sora and Kristoff landed on the edge of the cliff.

Kristoff and Sora watched as the sled hit the ground far below and burst into flames. "... But I just paid it off." Kristoff said before he and Sora started slipping. They both clawed at the snow but it was no use. Suddenly, a pick axe landed inches away from their faces.

"Grab on!" Anna said. They grabbed the pick axe as everyone pulled them up. "Pull, everyone! Pull!" Everyone pulled them to safety. They all looked down at Kristoff's burning sled.

"It looks like we're walking the rest of the way." Sora said.

"It seems that way." Aqua said.

"I'll replace your sled and everything in it." Anna told Kristoff. "And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." Anna walked away and the others followed.

Nick stayed behind as Sven walked up to Kristoff and nuzzled him. "Of course, I don't want to help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again."

"Excuse me?!" Nick asked him. "We are on a mission to find Anna's sister and stop the eternal winter she accidentally caused! And you are saying that you're not going to help us anymore?!"

"Why do you care?!" Kristoff asked him.

"Because that is the way I am! I think about everyone else before myself! I have to deal with way more than you ever will. If I didn't want to deal with any of that, then I wouldn't be here. But no, I am going to deal with it because I am never going to turn my back on my friends- No, my _**family**_. Maybe if you actually make friends, then you will know what it's like to always try and help them. Now, are you going to help us or not?"

'Sven' spoke up, **"She'll die on her own."**

"I can live with that." Kristoff said. Nick just sighed.

"Fine then." He said, walking away.

'Sven' spoke up again, **"But you won't get your new sled if she's dead, and besides, you could use more friends than just me."**

"... You know, sometimes I really don't like you." Kristoff joked. "Hold up, we're coming!"

"You are?!" Anna caught herself. "I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along."

And with that, they continued their journey to find Elsa.

* * *

 **A/N: OH MY GOD! I am finally finished this chapter! Almost two thousand words. It took me almost a month to write this chapter.**

 **SoraKairiRikuNamine, I know this is a little bit late and that your birthday was on the 16th but consider this a birthday present. Happy birthday!**

 **Speaking of birthdays, mine is coming up on the 31st. So, yay me!**


	43. Chapter 43

The Heroes were all making their way up the North Mountain to find Elsa and bring back Summer to Arendelle. Sora turned and saw Arendelle completely frozen and covered in snow. "Uh, guys?"

"What's wrong, Sora?" Aqua asked. She followed his gaze and saw Arendelle. She gasped.

"Whoa." Roxas said, shocked and horrified by what he was looking at.

"Arendelle." Anna gasped.

"It's completely frozen." Kristoff said.

"... But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it."

"Will she?"

"We hope so." Nick and Mickey said at the same time, causing them to glance at each other.

"I hope so too. Now come on." Anna said. "This way to the North Mountain?" She pointed straight ahead.

Kristoff moved her arm up so she pointed upward, "More like this way." Everyone looked at the huge mountain that Kristoff 'pointed' to in awe.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

A little later, the group was walking through a small forest of trees. Frozen crystals hung from the tree branches like decorations. Everyone thought that they were beautiful. Sven played with the 'decorations' with his antlers.

"Whoa." Sora said. "Look at this."

"It's so beautiful." Aqua said.

"You got that right." Roxas said, looking at frozen crystals.

"They sure are. Aren't they, fellas?" Mickey asked.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful." Anna said, looking at the trees.

"Yup. I've experienced winter every year where I am from. But it has never been so beautiful like this. Magic truly is a wonderful gift to have. _Mostly._ " Nick whispered the last part. He knew magic was both a gift and a curse. And can be dangerous when used by those who are evil. Nick knew about the three types of magic: Light magic, which is the magic that helps people perform spells; Dark magic, which is used for evil purposes; and Neutral magic, the type that Elsa possessed. Which is a special and rare type of magic that is neither light nor dark, but can be used for either purpose at the users will.

Suddenly, everyone heard a voice, "Yeah... It really is beautiful isn't it?"

Everyone looked around for the source of the talking. They looked at Sven, but knew it wasn't him.

"Uh, who said that?" Sora asked the voice.

"But it's so white." The voice continued. "You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse..."

Meanwhile, a nose-less snowman wandered up behind the group.

"How 'bout yellow-no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrr... No go." He said.

"Can you reveal yourself to us?" Aqua asked the voice.

"Yeah." Sora said. "We can probably talk better if we saw your face-" He gasped sharply when he saw the snowman. Everyone looked and gasped when they saw the snowman as well.

"Am I right?" The snowman asked.

Everyone screamed as Anna's reflexes caused her to kick the snowman's head off of his body and into Kristoff's arms.

"Hi!" The snowman's head greeted.

"You're creepy." Kristoff said as he threw the head at Anna.

Anna caught it saying, "I don't want it!" And she threw the head in Roxas's direction.

"What makes you think I want it?!" He said, throwing it in Nick's direction.

"Hey! I don't want a talking snowman head!" Nick said, throwing it at Anna. Anna immediately threw it at Aqua.

"No thanks!" Aqua said. She threw it back at Anna.

"Alright, we got off to a bad start." The snowman's head said.

"Ew, ew, the body!" Anna said, throwing the head back at the body.

The snowman sat up and everyone saw that his head was upside down. He smiled happily but then looked confused, "Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?"

Before anyone could answer, Anna walked over to the snowman, knelt down and fixed his head.

"Oh! Thank you." He thanked her.

"You're welcome." Anna said.

"Now I'm perfect." He said. Anna noticed that he has no nose, and got an idea. She reached into Kristoff's bag of supplies and pulled out a carrot.

"Well, almost." Anna held up the carrot, and when the snowman turned, she pushed it into his head but to far, making everyone wince.

"Woo! Head rush!" He exclaimed.

"Oh! To hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was just... Are you okay?" Anna asked worriedly.

The snowman saw a tiny piece of carrot between his eyes and lit up.

"Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose." He said happily before going cross-eyed to look at his new nose. "It's so cute. It's like a little baby unicorn."

"Okay. That's just weird." Roxas muttered. The others nodded in agreement. Anna pushed the carrot forward, making the snowman's nose bigger.

"What? Hey! Whoa!" The snowman saw his big nose, "Oh, I love it even more! Hah... Alright, lets start this thing over. Hi, everyone. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." He smiled brightly at them.

Olaf opened his arms to Anna. That triggered a memory in her. After a moment, she placed it.

"Olaf...? That's right, Olaf."

"... And you are?"

"Oh, um... I'm Anna."

"And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?"

"That's Sven."

"Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?"

"... Sven." Anna repeated. Olaf looked from Kristoff to Sven, confused.

"Oh. They're- oh, okay. Makes things easier for me." Olaf said. "And who are all of you?"

"Well, uh, Olaf. I'm Sora."

"Roxas."

"I'm Mickey."

"I am Aqua."

"And I am Nick."

"Well, nice to meet you all." Olaf said. Sven tried to bite Olaf's nose. "Aw, look at him tryin' to kiss my nose. I like you, too."

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf asked. Kristoff curiously took one of Olaf's stick arms and began to study it. Aqua joined him. Olaf's arm moved in sync with his other arm.

"Do you know where she is?"

Kristoff studied the arm saying, "Fascinating." Aqua nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf asked. Roxas groaned in annoyance causing Sora to hit him in the back of the head.

"Do you think you could show us the way?" Anna asked him.

Kristoff was bending Olaf's arm, "How does this work?" The dismembered arm then slapped him across the face. "Ow!" Aqua almost burst out laughing but stopped herself but couldn't hide a smile.

"Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here." Olaf said as he reattached his arm. He turned to Anna, "Yeah. Why?"

"We'll tell you why." Kristoff told him.

"We're trying to find Elsa and bring back Summer to Arendelle." Aqua explained to him.

Olaf was shocked, "Summer? Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot."

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat." Kristoff said.

"What did you expect, Kristoff. He's a snowman." Sora said.

"He's only created during Winter." Nick added.

"That's right, guys." Olaf said. "But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when Summer does come."

Olaf began to sing about Summer in his own fantasy world which showed a perfect Summer day.

While Olaf sang his song, Nick thought this was a good opportunity to check on the others back in Arendelle. He walked away from the others and put a finger to his ear and pushed the button on the communicator. "Riku, do you copy?"

 _"Hey, Nick. Is everything alright?"_

"Everything is fine. How are you guys holding up?"

 _"Fine. The citizens are desperate for heat, though. Please tell me that you guys found Elsa."_

"We're almost there."

 _"Good."_ He sighed.

"Riku, get the others on the line."

 _"Got it."_ It went quiet for a few seconds. But Nick heard the voices of Xion and Ventus... And they were arguing.

 _"It is too your fault, Xion!"_

 _"It is not!"_

 _"You beat her up!"_

 _"She called me a b****!"_

 _"And you called her a sl*t!"_ Terra said as he joined the argument.

"Uhh... Hello." Nick said. The argument stopped.

 _"... Hi."_ Xion greeted nervously.

 _"Uh... Exactly how much of that did you hear?"_ Terra asked.

"A good bit of it." Nick told them. "What happened?"

 _"Did the others tell you about the girl who hit on Roxas?"_ Ventus asked him.

"Yes."

 _"She started to hit on me. So, I told her that I am not interested, so she got mad and Xion came over to tell me something, but then they began to insult and name-call each other. That lead to physical fighting, and you can probably figure out the rest."_

"What happened to her?"

 _"She is currently being treated by the Physician."_

 _"It was not my fault!"_ Xion argued.

"Can we change the subject?" Nick asked.

 _"Thank you."_ Riku whispered.

 _"I heard that."_ Xion said to Riku.

"Guys." Nick called. "Can you do me a favor?"

 _"Sure, what?"_ Xion asked.

"Keep an eye on Hans and the Duke. They have darkness in their hearts."

 _"Will do."_ Riku said.

"Alright. Call me if anything happens."

 _"Right. See you soon."_

"See you soon. Nick out." He said as he ended the call. He heard Kristoff say something.

"I'm gonna tell him."

"Don't you dare." The others told him.

Olaf sang the last note, and grabbed Anna's hand, pulling her along. "So, come on, fellas! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back Summer!"

"I'm coming!" Anna laughed. The others followed behind happily.

Kristoff looked at them like they were crazy, "Somebody's gotta tell him."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Nick told him as he walked past him. Kristoff followed Nick as they ran to catch up with the others.

XXXX

Back in Arendelle, many of the citizens were desperately trying to start fires and stay warm. Riku and the others were helping people start fires without using magic. But so far it wasn't going well. Hans walked through the crowd carrying cloaks.

"Cloak. Does anyone need a cloak?" Hans asked as he gave one to Gerda, the castle's head maid.

"Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness." Gerda told him.

"The castle is open. There's soup and hot glögg in the Great Hall." Hans announced. A guard passed him. "Here. Pass these out."

Just then, the Duke approached Hans.

"Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?!" He asked Hans.

"Princess Anna has given her orders and–"

The Duke cut him off, "And that's another thing; has it dawned on you that your Princess may be conspiring with the wicked soreress and King of Light to destroy us all?"

"Wait just a damn minute!" Riku shouted as he and the others raced over to him. "Did you just say King of Light?!"

"Yes." The Duke answered.

"How dare you talk about our friend like that!" Ventus said angrily. "Nick would absolutely never do anything like that!"

"Yeah, Nick has proven time and time again that he fights for peace, freedom, equality and life." Xion told him. "And you are also talking bad about the other 12 Rulers of Light. Two of which happen to be Nick's family. And one of them happen to be alive."

"And do not question the Princess." Hans told him. "She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason."

The Duke was offended, "T- treason?!"

Just then, citizens started screaming and panicking. Everyone looked to see what was going on and saw Heartless running around.

The Heroes were surprised and shocked, "Heartless?!" Riku said shocked. He turned to the others, "Guys, as much we don't want to, I think it's absolutely necessary to drop our cover."

The Heroes summoned their Keyblades and ran over to the Heartless and began to defeat them. Once they were defeated, the Duke began to talk about their sorcery.

Suddenly, the whining of horses was heard as they returned alone. Hans and some guards calmed them down. Hans looked up at the North Mountain and turned to the crowd, "... Princess Anna is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me find her!"

Many people volunteered to go with him. "I volunteer two men, My Lord." The Duke said. He turned to his bodyguards, "Be prepared for anything. And should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this Winter. Do you understand?"

Riku and the others were talking to Nick. "Nick, we have an urgent situation."

 _"What's wrong?"_

"Heartless have shown up in Arendelle."

 _"Ugh. Find out who is summoning them."_

"That may be a problem." Xion told him.

 _"Why?"_

"Because Hans is currently leading a search party and heading to the mountains." Terra told him.

 _"Alright then. The others and I are almost there. Two of you have to go with them."_

"Alright. Xion and I will go while Terra and Ventus remain in Arendelle." Riku said to Nick.

 _"Alright. One more thing, are the Duke's bodyguards going?"_

"Yes."

 _"When you get to Elsa, don't let them get to her first."_

"Okay. See you soon."

 _"Alright."_

Riku and the others disconnected the call. Riku and Xion joined Hans's search party while Terra and Ventus stayed in Arendelle incase of Heartless showing up.

* * *

 **A/N: I am finally finished this chapter. Thank God. Remember to review. :-) In the next chapter we check up on Nexus and Elsa and see how they are doing. Bye!**


	44. Chapter 44

Elsa waved her arm up and icicles rose from the floor. Nexus watched as she trained, "You know, Elsa, you remind me of Nick when he and I were once one." Yes, Nexus told Elsa about his past and about other worlds.

"How so?" She asked him as she waved her hand and caused the icicles to disappear. Well tried... She accidentally shot an icy blast at Nexus, who quickly created a wall of fire to stop it. Elsa quickly apologized and began to repeat her mantra, "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel."

Nexus rolled his eyes, "Elsa, just calm down. This is why you remind me of Nick when he and I were as one, when Nick had darkness in his heart, he was the same way as you right now. Nick isolated himself from the world, and lived in fear of his darkness and hurting those he loved. He even had his own mantra: Control it, don't show it. Which meant, 'Control the darkness, don't let it show, can't let them see it.'"

"Our pasts are similar, but different." Elsa said to him.

"Oh, you have no idea." Nexus muttered. "Well, anyway, let's–" He was interrupted by the sound of knocking. "What was that?"

Then, they both heard a faint voice, "Elsa? It's me, Anna."

Nexus looked at the staircase growling, "Damn it." He looked at Elsa, "If your sister is here, then Nick and his friends are not far behind. They can not know that I am here. Get rid of them by whatever means necessary." Nexus then used his magic to bend the light around him and make him invisible.

XXXX

On the first floor of Elsa's Ice Palace, Anna and Nick were looking around. "Elsa? It's me Anna."

Elsa appeared at the top of the staircase, "Anna, Nick."

They looked up at Elsa and saw her new dress. Anna spoke up, "Whoa, Elsa, you look different. It's a good different. And this place... It's amazing."

"Thank you." Elsa said respectfully. "I never knew what I was capable of."

Anna began to climb the stairs towards her sister, "Look, I'm so sorry about what happened. If I had known–"

"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize." Elsa told her. "But you should probably go. Please."

"But we just got here."

"You belong in Arendelle."

"So do you." Anna told her, taking a step forwards.

Elsa took a step back, not wanting Anna to get any closer, "No, Anna, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am, without hurting anyone."

"Actually, about that–" Anna was cut off by another voice.

"Fifty-nine, sixty!"

"Wait. What is that?" Elsa asked confused and nervous.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Olaf exclaimed, running inside towards Anna and Nick.

"Olaf?"

"You built me, remember?"

"And you're alive?"

"Um... I think so." He said, looking at his arms.

Elsa looked at her hands, not believing that her powers brought Olaf to life. Anna spoke up, "He's just like the one we built as kids." She knelt down next to Olaf. Elsa smiled, remembering all of the fun times that she and Anna had together. "We were so close back then. We can be like that again."

Elsa's face fell as she remembered hurting Anna. She didn't want that to happen again. "No. We can't. Goodbye, Anna, Nick." Elsa began up the stairs behind her.

"Elsa, wait. I know what it's like." Nick said. Elsa stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. Nick continued, "When I was betrayed, and my father was taken away from me..." Nick paused, remembering that day. After a moment, he continued, "... Darkness invaded my heart. And soon the darkness became physical, so I locked myself away from anyone and everyone, in fear of hurting them. But my friends helped me." Nick looked at Elsa. "Elsa, please. Let us help you. _Let me help you._ "

"You can't. Now, goodbye." Elsa said, walking away.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna called, running after her. Nick ran after them.

"I'm just trying to protect you." Elsa told her.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!" Anna told her. _"Please don't shut me out again! Please don't slam the door! You don't have to keep your distance anymore. Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear! Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here."_

Elsa joined Anna and sang as well, _"Anna, please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."_

"Yeah, but–" Anna protested. But Elsa interrupted her.

"I know!" Elsa said. _"You mean well, but leave me be. Yes I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."_

 _"Actually we're not."_

 _"What do you mean you're not?"_

 _"I get the feeling you don't know."_

 _"What do I not know?"_

 _"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep... Snow."_

"What?" Elsa gasped.

"You kinda set off an eternal Winter... Everywhere." Anna explained nervously.

"Everywhere?!" Elsa exclaimed.

"But that's okay, you can just unfreeze it."

"No, I can't, I-I don't know how!"

"Sure you can. I know you can!" Anna tried to calm her sister down, but Elsa couldn't calm down and her powers were spinning out of control as a blizzard formed around Elsa.

 _"Cause for the first time in forever,"_

 _"Oh, I'm such a fool! I can't be free!"_

 _"You don't have to be afraid."_

 _"No escape from the storm inside of me!"_

 _"We can work this out together!"_

 _"I can't control the curse!"_

 _"We'll reverse the storm you've made."_

 _"Oh, Anna, please you'll only make it worse!"_

 _"Don't panic."_

 _"There's so much fear!"_

 _"We'll make the sun shine bright."_

 _"You're not safe here!"_

 _"We can face this thing together."_

 _"Oh!"_

 _"We can change this Winter weather!"_

 _"Ahhh..."_

 _"And everything will be alright."_

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. She absorbed the blizzard and spun around, shooting icy blasts in every direction, **_"I CAN'T!"_ ** Nick fired a Fira to counter the Icy blast, Nexus, who was still invisible, dropped to the floor to avoid getting hit, and Anna was struck in the heart.

Elsa caught her breath and turned to see Anna kneeling on the ground with a hand over her heart. She gasped.

"Anna!" Multiple voices shouted. The Heroes, plus Olaf and Kristoff, ran over to Anna.

"Anna, are you okay?" Kristoff asked worried.

"I'm okay." She replied. She then looked at Elsa, "I'm fine."

"Who's this?" Elsa asked, looking at Kristoff. "I-It doesn't matter. You have to leave!"

"No, I know we can figure this out together." Anna told her.

"How?!" Elsa asked fearfully. "What power do you have to stop this Winter? To stop me?"

Everyone saw the walls start to crack and darken. Kristoff looked at Anna, "Anna, we've got to get out of here now."

"No, I'm not leaving without you, Elsa." Anna said to her.

"Yes, you are." Elsa said. She shot an Icy blast at the ground, creating a monster from snow and ice that towered over all of them. Elsa's snow monster grabbed the group and threw them out. Literally.

Nexus reappeared and looked at Elsa, "That is impressive." He said, referring to Marshmallow(Elsa's snow monster). Elsa began pacing around. "Elsa?"

"Get it together. Control it." She said, trying to keep her powers under control. "Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel!" The walls of her castle tinted red and ice spikes grew everywhere.

XXXX

Meanwhile, the Heroes watched as the trolls(Kristoff's family) sang in amusment. Anna and Kristoff were wearing cloaks and crowns made of moss and crystals. A troll priest stood in front of them, "Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be troll-fully wedded–"

Anna was confused, "Wait, what?"

"You're getting married." The troll priest told them.

Anna collapsed and Kristoff held her in his arms, "She's as cold as ice."

An elder troll rolled over to Kristoff and Anna, "There is strange magic here."

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff called.

"Come, come. Bring her to me!" Grand Pabbie said. He took Anna's hands, "Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice you will freeze forever."

"What?" Anna gasped. "No..."

"But you can remove it, right?" Kristoff asked.

"I cannot. I'm sorry, Kristoff." Grand Pabbie said to him. "If it was her head, it would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love?" Anna asked softly.

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?" A lady troll said. She and the others trolls kissed to demonstrate.

Anna shivered as more streaks of her hair turned white. Kristoff said, "Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans."

"Hans..." Anna said, her voice now barely above a whisper.

"Pull us out, Sven." Sven pulled Anna and Kristoff out of the pit. Kristoff got onto Sven with Anna in his arms. "Wait. How are guys going to get to Arendelle?"

The Heroes didn't think of that. Nick looked at him, "I don't know." He then got an idea. "Or maybe I do." Nick summoned his Keyblade and imagined it transforming into a vehicle. There was a flash of light and in front of Nick now was a motorcycle that bared a resemblance to Moonlight. This was called a Keyblade cycle.

"Perfect!" Nick exclaimed happily. Aqua and Sora summoned Keyblade cycles and got onto them. Mickey joined Aqua, and Roxas joined Sora as they began to follow Anna and Kristoff.

"Come on, Olaf!" Kristoff said to him.

"I'm coming!" Olaf shouted excited as he joined Anna and Kristoff on Sven. "Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?"

The Heroes followed after them except for Nick. Nick watched them depart before getting onto his own Keyblade cycle.

"Your Majesty." Grand Pabbie called. Nick looked at him over his shoulder. "Thank you for helping them." Nick smiled and nodded.

"Anytime." He said before riding away on his Keyblade cycle after the others.

* * *

 **A/N: Only a few chapters left until the end of the Frozen world! Well... Maybe. I already have a few fun ideas for the chapters coming later. ;-) Remember, follow, fav and review! :-)**


	45. Chapter 45

Elsa managed to get her powers back under her control. But a few minutes later, they heard fighting outside. Nexus was annoyed, "What the hell is it this time?!" He turned to Elsa... Who wasn't there. He shook his head, "Sh*t!" He bent the light around him and turned invisible once more.

Elsa ran up the stairs to the top floor. The Duke's guards right behind her. Elsa stood in the center of the room, cornered. The guards aimed their crossbows at her, ready to fire. Elsa was frightened, "No. Please!" They ignored her as one of them fired an arrow, straight at her head. Elsa raised her hands in defense, and a wall of ice erupted from the ground, stopping the arrow just an inch from her face. She gasped and backed up when she saw the arrow.

The guards began circling around her, trying to catch her off guard. "Stay away!" Elsa yelled, shooting a wave of ice at them. The guards barely dodged the attack before they circled her again. Elsa was now in a battle stance as the guards surrounded her. With a thrust of her hand, Elsa shot a blast of ice at one of them; the second he was off-balance, Elsa pinned him to the wall with ice spikes, with one at his throat for good measure. She noticed that the other guard was about to fire an arrow, so with a blast of ice, she knocked it out of his hands. And before he could try to get his crossbow, Elsa created walls of ice on both sides of him and then created a wall of ice in front of him, and with her magic, began to push it towards the balcony.

Nexus was absolutely enjoying and loving this! At least, until Hans, Riku, Xion and his team made it to the top floor and saw what was going on. Hans called out to her, "Queen Elsa, don't be the monster they fear you are!" Elsa realized what she was doing and stopped. One of the Duke's guards(the one pinned to the wall) lifted his crossbow and fired at Elsa. But before the arrow could hit Elsa, an energy bolt hit it.

Nexus turned visible again, he was aiming his Keyblade blaster at where he just shot the arrow. Nexus summoned it away as he heard two voices call him, "Nexus?!" He looked at Riku and Xion.

"Yes?" He asked, crossing his arms and smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Xion as she glared at him.

"I am here teaching Elsa how to use her powers."

"For your own evil purposes."

"Elsa, don't trust him. He's using you so he can conquer the world." Riku told her.

"Don't you mean worlds?" Nexus smirked. Riku and Xion glared at him. There conversation was cut short when the chandelier came crashing down which knocked Elsa unconscious, and caused everyone to look away.

But when Riku and Xion looked at Nexus, they saw a Corridor of Darkness closing in his place.

XXXX

Elsa started to regain consciousness. She noticed that she was in Arendelle's castle dungeon. She got up and tried to walk over to the window but something forced her to stop. She looked back and saw chains around her hands, preventing her from using her powers. She looked out the window and saw her frozen kingdom in the middle of a huge blizzard. "No... What have I done."

"What you have done, Elsa, is something that even I can not do." A voice said. Elsa looked to see Nexus sitting on the bed with his arms and legs crossed.

"Why are you here?"

"I am not going to deny it, I am evil. But... I can't just leave you alone like this."

"Are you going to use me and my powers for your own evil purposes?!"

"No."

"What?"

"That was my whole plan. But now, after seeing all that you have been through... I just can't. I don't know what is going on with me but..." Nexus trailed off.

A cell door opened, revealing Hans. Elsa turned to him, "Why did you bring me here?"

"I couldn't just let them kill you." Hans told her.

"Oh, like bringing her here is any better?" Nexus said sarcastically. They just ignored him.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle." Elsa said. "Get Anna!"

"Anna has not returned." Hans said. Elsa looked out the window, worried for Anna. "If you would just stop this Winter. Bring back Summer... Please."

"Don't you see? I can't!" Elsa said, at the verge of crying. Hans sighed. "You have to tell them to let me go!"

"I'll do what I can." Hans said before leaving the dungeon. Elsa looked at her bonds and gasped when she saw frost forming on them.

XXXX

The Heroes of Light regrouped near the fjords. Riku explained to the others that Nexus was there. Nick was shocked, "What?!"

"Here is the thing though; I don't think Nexus is causing the Heartless to appear in Arendelle." Riku said, confusing them.

"What do you mean." Asked Roxas.

"Nexus said that he was teaching Elsa how to use her powers. He was with her this whole time. He never said anything about the Heartless." Xion said.

"So someone else is controlling them." Sora said.

"Looks that way." Ventus told them.

"And I think I know who is." Nick told them.

"Who?" Sora asked him. Before Nick could answer, the wind began to blow aggressively. Nick saw Elsa and Nexus running before the storm caused him to loose track of them.

"This way!"

"Wait!" Terra called but Nick was already chasing them. The team decided to split up once more; one to find Anna, and one to find Nexus and Elsa.

XXXX

Nexus and Elsa were running blindly in the storm. Nexus turned to Elsa, "Elsa, remember what I taught you! Meditate, concentrate, control without emotion!"

"I can't stop the storm! I have to get out of here!" Elsa said before running again. Nexus lost sight of her.

"Elsa!"

XXXX

Elsa couldn't see anything. But a voice she heard, "Elsa, you can't run from this!" She turned to face Hans.

"Just take care of my sister!"

"Your sister? She returned from the mountains weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart!" Hans told her through the storm.

"No..."

"I tried to save her but it was to late! Her skin was ice and her hair turned white! Your sister is dead... Because of you!"

Elsa couldn't take it. Her own sister... Dead because of her? She fell to the ground and time froze for the storm. The wind stopped blowing, snowflakes stopped falling, everything stopped.

Everything but Elsa's sobbing...

XXXX

Anna saw Kristoff running towards her. But then she heard the sound of a sword being drawn. She saw Hans ready to kill Elsa. "Elsa?" She said weakly. She gave a sad glance to Kristoff before rushing towards Hans.

Kristoff stopped in his tracks as he, Nexus and the Heroes of Light watched as Anna ran in front of Hans just as he brought his sword down. Anna raised her hand to block the sword, "NO!" Ice spread across her body as she froze to nothing but an ice statue. Just as the last of her turned to ice, Hans's sword connected with her hand and shattered, knocking him back.

Anna let out one last breath, _"... No..."_

Elsa looked over her shoulder, "Anna!" He quickly stood up in front of Anna. "Anna? No... No... No, please, no." She hugged her frozen sister and broke down sobbing.

Olaf saw Anna, "Anna?" He asked sadly. Everyone, including Nexus, mourned her death. As everyone mourned Anna's death, Anna herself started to thaw. Olaf smiled widely, Sven nudged Kristoff, and Heroes of Light watched as Anna returned to normal.

Elsa noticed Anna move and looked up, "Anna?" They both embraced each other in a hug. "Oh, Anna. You sacrificed yourself for me?"

Anna smiled and said, "I love you."

Olaf gasped, "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

"Love will thaw..." Elsa thought out loud. "Love. Of course."

"Elsa?" Anna said.

"Love!" Elsa raised her arms and the fjords began thawing. A ship rose beneath all of them as they watched the ice and snow melt around Arendelle and form a giant snowflake in the sky. And with a wave of her hands, the snowflake disappeared.

Summer has returned to the land of Arendelle.

"I knew you could do it." Anna said to Elsa with a smile.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life." Olaf said as he began to melt. "And quite possibly the last." Everyone, except Nexus, laughed at that.

"Olaf! Hang on little guy." Elsa said, laughing. She waved her hand and fixed Olaf and gave him a cloud to stop him from melting in the Summer.

Olaf gasped, "My own personal flurries!" He laughed. Everyone heard a groan and saw Hans getting up. Kristoff, Terra, Riku, Roxas and Nick were about to go beat him up but Anna stopped them.

Hans saw Anna, "Anna? But she froze your heart?"

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." Anna said before turning around. Hans was confused until Anna whipped around and punched him square in the face. Hans fell overboard as everyone laughed and cheered.

Elsa and Anna hugged and Anna looked lovingly at Kristoff. Nick smiled at the scene, "Fear can hurt you but love can heal you." After he said that, a Keyhole appeared in the sky. All of the Heroes summoned their Keyblades and shot beams of light at the Keyhole, locking it before the Heartless could get to the world's heart.

"What was that?" Anna asked them.

"That means it's time for us to go home." Nick told her sadly.

"But what about him?" Anna asked, pointing to Nexus, who was watching them.

"Nexus–" Nick started to say but was interrupted by something flying out of the water and landing on the ship.

It was Hans surrounded by a dark aura.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Hans grabbed Anna and held a newly repaired sword to her throat.

"Anna!" They all screamed. Elsa was about to fire an icy blast at him but Nick stopped her.

"Elsa, wait." Nick said before turning to Hans, "Hans, killing her will do nothing good for you. Let her go!"

"No! If I can't have Arendelle's throne, then nobody can!" Hans shouted, moving his sword closer to Anna's throat.

"ANNA!" Elsa and Kristoff screamed.

Just as Hans was about to cut Anna's throat, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Hans looked behind him and saw a man in his early forties with very short and slightly curly hair, brown eyes and a light beard. He had some muscle and was slightly taller than him.

No one could ever know who that man is better then Nick and Nexus.

Because that man was none other than Glenn Manus, former King of Light and Nick's father.

Glenn glared at Hans, making Hans's eyes widen a little. After a second, Glenn effortlessly threw Hans away from Anna and back into the fjord.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, afraid. Glenn turned around revealing himself to be holding an unharmed Anna in his arms. He gently set Anna down and Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf immediately ran up and hugged her. Nick ran up to Glenn.

"Is it truly you, Dad?" Nick asked, tears in his eyes.

"Yes, it's me." Glenn answered, smiling. Before he knew it, Glenn was being hugged by Nick. After a moment, Nick let go and looked up at his father.

"How?"

"The other Kings granted me the power to be here in your hour of need."

"Thank you." Nick whispered. Glenn looked at the other Heroes.

"You found yourself an excellent team." The Heroes immediately bowed. "You do not need to bow."

"Yes we do!" Sora said to him. Glenn smiled.

"Actually, we are more like a family." Nick said, looking at them. They all smiled in agreement. Glenn looked at Nexus.

"Nexus, I know you have had a bad past but why are you evil?"

"All I have ever wanted was revenge on Mia and her mother, Barbara. But as darkness incarnate, I want to lead my own destiny and fate and rule these worlds under my rule. But maybe this one world might not be mine to rule after all." Nexus backflipped into the air and summoned his jet and blasted away.

Mickey walked over to Glenn and bowed. Glenn bowed as well, surprising Mickey.

Elsa approached Glenn and bowed, "Thank you for saving my sister, Your Majesty."

"It was an honor, Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Glenn said, "Nick, I am sorry but I cannot stay long." Nick understood but didn't like it. Glenn looked at the Heroes. "Together, you will face many challenges. Each harder then the last, but it does not matter if you succeed or fail. It is supporting each other and making good choices that help you. Nick, you have been a great leader so far. Never doubt yourself, for it is your destiny."

Glenn faded away but not before saying, "I love you."

"I love you too." Nick said. Nick turned to everyone smiling brightly. Elsa walked up to Nick.

"Nick, this might be to much to ask but would you and your friends like to be honored guests of our castle and stay for awhile?"

"I think we would really like that." Nick said. With Nexus, Xehanort and Maleficent not having any kind of plans. The Heroes could finally have a break.

XXXX

Later, the Heroes of Light(plus Namine and minus Mickey as he could not stay) were in the castle's courtyard with many of Arendelle's citizens. Elsa looked at everyone, "Are you ready?"

Everyone cheered as Elsa used her magic to create a beautiful ice-rink. Everyone skated around and enjoyed themselves as Anna slid over to Elsa. Anna smiled, "I like the open gates."

"We are never closing them again." Elsa said as she transformed Anna's shoes into ice skates.

"Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful. But you know I don't skate!" Anna said as Elsa dragged her along.

"C'mon! You can do it!"

"I got it, got it, I got it! I don't got it, I don't got it, I don't got it!" She said as Olaf helped her. Nick skated past with Aqua and Ventus and cheered her on as Kristoff and Sven slid past them.

That day was fantastic for everyone. And they loved it.

* * *

 **A/N: The Frozen world is over... Not really! I had fun writing this chapter! :-) Yes, Nick's father had a small part in this chapter and that might be the last we see of him. But anyway, in the next couple of chapters, I am going to be writing about the characters of Frozen and the Heroes of Light having friendship-family times together! :-) See you soon!**


	46. Chapter 46

_The next morning– Nick's temporary bedroom in Arendelle castle_

Nick woke up early in his bed. He realized where he was and smiled brightly. Getting up, he stretched and went to take a shower. After a long shower(10-20 minutes), Nick brushed his teeth, got dressed, and walked to the castle's dining hall to find Elsa, Roxas, Aqua, Terra, and Namine sitting at the long table talking. Nick approached them, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Nick." They greeted, smiling. Nick sat at the table with them.

"How did you sleep?" Aqua asked.

"Great." Nick said, smiling. "I take it that Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sora, Riku, Ventus and Xion are still sleeping?"

"Yep." Roxas said. Nick looked at Elsa.

"I cannot thank you enough for letting us stay here." He told Elsa.

"It is nice to have company, especially after everything that has happened." Elsa said, smiling. Nick nodded.

"Of course, but at least let us do something for you in return."

"Nick, please, this is like a reward for helping many people, not just here, but in many places." Elsa told him. "Just enjoy it."

Nick couldn't help but smile at that, "Oh, alright."

"Nick, why not just take advantage of this small break from fighting and enjoy it while it lasts?" Namine asked him.

"Because that is not the way I am." Nick said. "I always put others needs before my own. And before you ask or say anything; it is not because I am a King of Light."

"It's because you are a leader of a team." Terra said.

"That has little to do with it. Me being a leader or King of Light does not affect my personality." Nick said. "The title King of Light means leadership, wisdom, courage, power and light."

"Whatever you say, Your Majesty." Roxas smirked.

"Roxas, I never said royalty! Now don't call me that." Nick said before walking to the kitchen. Nick walked over to the larder( **A/N: I believe that is what it's called.** ) and opened it.

Back in the dining hall, the others were talking when they heard a shout from the kitchen, "YAY!" Nick appeared in the doorway, "Guess what I just found in the cupboard."

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Cheesecake." The Heroes all smiled brightly as Nick got everyone plates and forks and put the cheesecake on the table.

"You all must really like cheesecake." Elsa said, giggling.

"Absolutely." Roxas said, happily. He gave her a piece of cheesecake and she took it saying thank you.

"Yeah, whenever we want to talk, tell stories, have a problem or anything, we have cheesecake." Aqua said.

Just then, Olaf ran in as Riku, Sora, Xion and Ventus walked in after him. Olaf was as cheerful as usual, "Hi!"

"Good morning." Nick greeted. Olaf looked at what they were eating.

"What are you eating?"

"Cheesecake." Roxas answered.

"Cheesecake for breakfast?" Ventus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, first never ask that as a question, and second, absolutely."

"Can I have some?" Olaf asked.

"Uh, can you even eat?" Terra asked, looking at Elsa, who shrugged. Riku and Ventus sat down as Elsa excused herself and walked to her study.

XXXX

 _Elsa's study: A little later_

Elsa was in her study doing paperwork when Nick walked in. Nick was surprised, "Elsa, why are you doing all of this paperwork at one time?!" Nick motioned to the large stacks of papers on her desk.

"I am behind on a few important things that have to be done as soon as possible."

"Well, a 'few important things' looks like ten weeks worth of things." Nick said.

"Nick, this might sound un-queenly, but please help me!" Elsa pleaded.

Nick chuckled, "Alright." Elsa used her magic to create a chair out of ice for him. Nick sat down and began to help Elsa. But the first paper he looked at was from the Southern Isles. "Well, here is something of particular interest to you, Elsa."

"What is it?"

"Well, I have both good news and bad news. What do you want first?"

"Bad news, please."

"You have a letter from the Southern Isles that says they want to re-establish trade with Arendelle." The temperature of the room dropped in an instant after he said that. _Thank you, God for making me immune to winter weather!_ He thought. "Wait. I haven't told you the good news yet. Hans was stripped of his title and has been punished by the King of the Southern Isles." The temperature returned to normal.

"Good riddance." Elsa said.

Nick chuckled, "I couldn't agree more." He looked at another paper, "Okay, now I am mad."

"How come?"

"Weasle Town wants to re-establish trade as well. The Duke has been stripped of his title and replaced with someone who is highly respected and who believes that magic is a great gift."

"Should I be happy or mad at that?"

"I don't know, do you want to re-establish trade with them?"

"I would rather be pushed off a cliff."

"That answers that question." Nick said, ripping the paper in half. A knock was heard at the door, "It's open." The door opened revealing Xion.

"Hi, Nick, Elsa, the rest of us were going to that small café that Roxas and Sora volunteered to help out at, want to come?"

"Uh, sure. How about you Elsa?" Nick asked.

"I'm sorry but I am busy."

"C'mon, Elsa, please?" Xion asked.

"Oh, alright. But only for a little while."

"Yay." Xion said, leaving the room as Nick and Elsa followed.

XXXX

The Heroes, Anna, Kristoff, Elsa and Olaf entered the café to see Roxas, "Hi, guys."

"Hi, Roxas." Aqua greeted.

"How are you doing?" Nick asked.

"It could be better. See that guy over there?" Everyone looked to see a man in a suit sitting alone at a table where Roxas pointed.

"Yeah." Xion said. "So?"

"He is getting on my nerves."

"Just ignore him." Ventus said.

"That is impossible."

"Hey, where's Sora?" Anna asked as Roxas showed them to their table, which happen to be near the guy Roxas didn't like.

"He is currently busy in the kitchen." Roxas said.

"Excuse me, waiter, can I have the check?" The guy Roxas didn't like asked.

"Ugh." Roxas groaned.

"Roxas just try to be nice." Aqua said.

"If he's allergic to nice then I'll gladly do that." Roxas said before walking away. He walked over to the guy's table, "Alright sir, here you go." Roxas said, placing the check on the table before walking away.

"Excuse me. Aren't you forgetting something?" The guy asked.

"Uh, like what?" Roxas asked.

"Aren't you going to say have a nice day?"

"No." Roxas told him flat out. "Look in the forty-five minutes that I served you, you've complained about the food, the coffee, the service, and said that I should be working on my attitude problem instead of working here. I don't care if you have a pulse, much less a nice day." He began walking away.

"Then..." The guy said causing Roxas to turn around and look at him. "Then you owe me some pie."

"What?"

"It says at the bottom of the menu that if any waiter or waitress, when presenting the bill, does not say have a nice day, they must give the customer a piece of pie _for free._ You owe me some pie."

"This is ridiculous! What kind of idiot would make up a policy like that?!" Roxas said, picking up the menu to see it for himself.

Just then, Sora gave the check to another customer saying, "Have a nice day!" Causing Roxas to look up from the menu thinking, _Sora, I'll kill you._

Roxas threw the menu on the table as the guy said, "How about this, you tell me to have a nice day now and I'll skip the piece of pie."

Roxas looked back at the others, who saw and heard everything and we're trying to contain their laughter before looking back at the customer and saying quietly, "Have a nice day." Before turning to walk away again.

"I can't hear you." The guy said.

Roxas stopped and gritted his teeth, "Have a nice day." He said through his teeth.

"Now say it like you mean it."

"I'll go get your pie." Roxas said before walking into the kitchen and getting a piece of pie. "Sora, do we have anything that gets out stains?"

"No, I don't think so. Why do you ask?" He asked Roxas as Roxas himself walked out the door. Sora heard someone yell, "HEY, THIS IS MY BEST SUIT!" Roxas walked back inside the kitchen with just one thing to say.

"I spilled something." Roxas said as he put the plate the pie was just on in the sink as Sora just looked at him in surprise and shock.

* * *

 **A/N: I definitely had fun writing this chapter! Remember to follow, fav and review! :-)**


	47. Chapter 47

Anna and Xion were looking through Anna's closet to try and find a dress for the Return of Summer Festival. Anna came up with the idea of a festival to celebrate the end of the eternal Winter. Elsa said that it was good idea but said it might take awhile to plan it but when the others found out they immediately started helping them plan it, making the process much faster. The only problem was that since it was such a special event, everyone had to look nice.

Anna showed Xion a white and red dress, "How about this one?"

Xion thought it was kinda ugly, "Uh, not to be rude, but I would look like a candy cane in that thing."

Anna just shrugged and put it in a large pile next to them. Roxas walked by the open door, glanced at them, continued walking, did a double-take and entered the room, "Gosh, Anna, you have this many dresses?"

"Well, most of them don't fit anymore and we're both trying to find a dress for the festival so I decided to clean out my closet while I'm at it." Anna responded, putting another dress in the pile.

"Uh, with this many dresses, you can run your own shop." Roxas said.

Xion gasped, "Oh! I like this dress!" She said, holding it up.

Anna saw the dress Xion was holding and gasped, "Hey! That's my fancy dress! I thought I lost it." Anna made a grab for it but Xion pulled it away.

"Oh no you don't. I found this first."

"But that's one of my favorites!" Anna said, grabbing the dress.

"If this is one of your favorites, then why was it in the back of your closet?"

"That doesn't matter now, the point is that _I_ am wearing this to the festival." Anna said, pulling on it.

"Like heck you are, I'm wearing it!" Xion told her, pulling on the dress. As they were fighting over the dress, Terra and Ventus walked in and saw what was happening and looked to Roxas for an explanation.

"What's going on?" Terra asked.

"They're fighting over a dress to wear to the festival."

"Just pick a different dress." Ventus suggested.

"No way/ Not happening!" Anna and Xion said still pulling on the dress.

"Anna, just let me wear it once! You have the rest of your life to wear it!"

"But I said you can wear one of my _old_ dresses, not my favorite one!"

"Anna, I will give 2,000 munny for this dress!"

"Paying me won't work, Xion!" And with one final tug, the dress ripped in half.

"XION!" Anna screamed in fury.

"This is your fault!" Xion said, shoving the ripped half of the dress in Anna's face.

"Sure it was! I loved this dress, now I can't wear it and it won't be fixed in time for the festival!"

"Find another dress, you have plenty of them!"

"This was my favorite!" Anna said. And to everyone's surprised, Anna slapped her! Anna immediately gasped, "Oh My God! I'm so sorry!"

But Xion slapped her back, "You don't just slap somebody and apologize, get some backbone!" Anna slapped her again and they repeatedly slapped each other until Xion tackled her causing them to fly out the door and down the hallway, down the stairs and straight into the dining hall where everyone else was. They continued fighting until they noticed Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, the Heroes and some servants staring at them.

"Um..." Xion said, extremely nervous. Elsa just raised an eyebrow making them even more nervous. Roxas, Terra and Ventus ran into the dining hall to see Anna and Xion on the ground.

Elsa looked at them, "What happened."

"Xion ruined my dress." Anna said.

"I did not!"

"Guys!" Nick called. "What happened?"

"Anna and I were fighting over a dress I wanted to wear for the festival."

"And?"

"It's ruined."

"Alright then. Just fix it and make up." Nick said, crossing his arms.

Anna sighed, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"That went better than I thought." Aqua said. Riku nodded in agreement.

XXXX

Xion decided to go buy a new dress at one of the shops in the village. Sora, Riku, Ventus, Elsa, Aqua, Nick, Roxas and Terra were all ready for the festival on Saturday but were waiting for the others to find something to wear. Xion called to them, "I'm ready you guys!" Xion entered the room wearing a very pretty dress.

"Whoa." Roxas said, slightly blushing. Nick smirked knowing that Roxas liked her. "You look fantastic."

"Thanks." Xion said. "I'm glad I got this dress when I did. They were almost sold out."

"Everyone! You guys are not going to believe the dress I bought for the festival!" Namine's voice said. Xion turned so she could show Namine her new dress. Namine entered the room excited. "Here I come!" But her excitement was cut short when she saw Xion.

Xion and Namine were wearing the same dress.

Xion looked at Namine, "I don't believe this."

"I-I-It-It can't be!"

"Hey, don't panic. Invite Kairi here and get her one and you can go as the triplet sisters!" Sora joked causing many of them to laugh.

"Alright, Xion, what are we going to do about this?!" Namine asked.

"'We' are not going to do anything. Namine, it has taken me a day and a half to find this dress. You are simply going to have to take your's back."

"Be reasonable, Xion. This dress looks way better on me than it does on you." Namine told her.

"Oh, sure." Xion said, rolling her eyes.

"And anyway, since when do you care how you look?"

Xion glared at her, "I think it's when I stopped wearing that black coat and actually did something instead of sitting on my butt and making bad drawings all day!"

Namine gasped and got right into Xion's face, "Never talk about my drawings like that unless you want a pencil shoved up your–"

"Namine!" Ventus called, not wanting her to finish that sentence. Namine stormed off. Nick looked at Xion.

"Xion. Return the dress. That is an order. Are you really going to risk a friendship over a stupid dress?"

"Give me a minute."

"Xion."

"Alright, I'll return the dress." Xion said.

XXXX

A little while later, Xion returned from the dress shop with a new dress from a different shop. She entered the dining hall and hung the dress on a chair. Namine, Sora and Kristoff walked into the dining hall and saw Xion.

"Oh, Xion, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry about earlier." Namine told her.

"It's fine. The festival is in two days anyway so I decided to get a new dress."

"What?! Aw, but I decided to get a new dress." Namine said, leaving the room for a second and coming back in with a dress which was inside of a special case to protect it. Xion picked up her dress which was also inside of a dress cover. Xion and Namine held the dresses side by side and noticed that the dress covers were the same.

"Uh, Xion... You didn't happen to get from Mary's dresses–"

"–Where all dresses are a unique one of a kind." They finished together.

"I swear, if we have the same dress, these dresses aren't going to be the only things that are one of a kind." Xion said, thinking about what would happen to the shop owner if they had the same dress.

At the same time, Xion and Namine opened the dress covers, revealing two different dresses. They both sighed heavily with relief. Aqua walked in, "Hey, what do you guys think of this dress?"

"Aqua! That's the same dress I got!" Namine shouted.

"Well, now you know how it should look." Aqua told her, grinning.

Namine just groaned in annoyance.

* * *

 **A/N: Well this chapter is finished. Yay. Remember to follow, fav and review. :-)**


	48. Chapter 48

_Arendelle castle kitchen- Three o'clock in the morning_

Nick was in the kitchen cooking. All of the castle's staff went home a long time ago so Nick decided to cook something. Sora, Riku, Anna, Kristoff and Ventus walked in. Anna looked at him, "Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to cook something." Nick answered.

"So that's why the castle smells like food." Kristoff said.

"Yeah, but with the limited technology here on this world, it's taking a little longer."

"So why can't you sleep?" Riku asked him.

"I keep thinking about Nexus."

"Because he was acting so strange?"

"Yes." Nick said as he began preparing everyone plates of food. "I just can't figure out why he was acting like that."

"Maybe because he's changing." A voice said. Everyone turned to see Elsa standing in the doorway.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Riku asked.

"Actually, I have been in the library doing some research." Elsa said, handing Nick a book that she was holding.

"Research on what?" Sora asked. Nick was looking through the book.

"The Kings of Darkness." Elsa told him.

"I see that." Nick said, showing them a page of the book Elsa gave him. "It seems that many, if not all of the worlds know about the titles of King of Light and Darkness."

Elsa created a table out of ice for everyone so they can sit and continue talking and start eating. Nick used his magic to change the temperature of the ice so it's coldness couldn't affect anyone. Anna looked at Nick, "This lasagna is delicious."

"Thanks." Nick said, smiling. "Anyway, this book doesn't help of why Nexus was acting the way he did."

"Like I said before; maybe he's changing." Elsa said to Nick.

"Somehow I doubt that."

"I agree with Nick." Riku said as Sora nodded in agreement. "He'll probably just return to his old self."

"Yeah, but lets just hope that he doesn't come up with any new plans anytime soon." Ventus said. Just then, all of the Heroes' communicators pinged.

"You just had to say that." Sora said to Ventus.

Nick put a finger to his ear, "What is it, Yen Sid?"

 _"A massive energy burst has just occured outside of Radiant Garden's orbit."_

"Alright, we will be back by tomorrow morning. Nick out." Nick ended the call and turned to the others.

"Do you guys really have to go?" Elsa asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Unfortunately. But we'll be back. Promise." Ventus said, smiling.

"Well, we have to get some sleep. Goodnight." Nick said.

"Goodnight." Everyone said before going to bed themselves.

XXXX

The next morning, the Heroes were about to leave. But before they did, Elsa had something to say to them, "I think I am speaking for everyone when I say, thank you. For everything. We are glad that you helped us, Arendelle, and many other worlds and their people. Good luck on your journey and remember that you all are always welcome here anytime. So once again, thank you all for your heroism in defense of the worlds."

"Thank you, Elsa." Nick said, smiling. A Portal opened and the Heroes walked through it.

XXXX

 _Mysterious Tower_

The Heroes walked out of the Portal and Mickey and Yen Sid greeted them. "Home sweet home." Nick said.

"It's good to be back." Xion said. Nick and the others explained everything that happened to them in Arendelle to Yen Sid, not leaving out a single detail. Later, Nick was standing at the computer trying to figure out what caused the energy burst from earlier. Nick was currently looking at different types of radiations. He finally got the results he was looking for.

"Finally." He said. He began to read the monitor and narrowed his eyes. "Wait. What?" He re-read the information a second time. "Guys! Get in here!"

"What's wrong?" Sora asked as everyone walked in.

"I have found out what caused the energy burst. It is the same radiation that comes from the Portal." Nick told them. "A short time before the energy burst, Leon called saying that different experimental technology has been stolen by soldiers that looked like Heartless."

"Dark Seekers." Riku said.

Nick nodded, "Exactly."

"So Nexus is planning to build a giant Portal?" Roxas asked.

"I believe that he already has." Nick said.

"But for what purpose?" Mickey asked.

"These types of Portals, also known as a Realm Gate, have the same power as a usual Portal. But can also allow transport between realms." Nick explained to them.

"Um. Is anyone else thinking about the Twilight Realm?" Sora asked extremely nervous.

"Oh crap." Terra said.

"Don't worry. It is impossible to reach the Twilight Realm, even with a Realm Gate." Nick assured them. "So Lenix can't come back. And anyway, Nexus is not stupid enough to try to do that."

"So Nexus went to the Realm of Darkness?"

"Most likely, yes."

"But for what?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know nor do I want to find out." Nick said. "But all we can do is wait for his return. But I fear that it could be catastrophic."

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is finished. Yeah, the Heroes didn't get as long a break as I would've wanted but I was being hit by writers block. So now our team of heroes have left Arendelle and Nexus will be returning... But not alone. Remember to follow, fav and review. :-)**


	49. Chapter 49

_Mysterious Tower: Main room_

Nick was currently looking at a small machine in his hand. Roxas looked at it and raised an eyebrow, "Uh, what is that?"

"I don't know." Nick responded, not looking at him.

"It looks kinda like a claw." Roxas observed.

Nick just looked at it, "Huh. Yes it does."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seem... Spaced out."

"Sorry." Nick apologized. "It's just that Nexus went to the Realm of Darkness for a reason. I need to know why."

Roxas picked up the Book of Prophecies and studied it, "All of your answers are right here." Roxas turned his head to look at Nick, who was looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah but I don't know if– Give me the book." Roxas gave Nick the book and left the room as Nick was flipping through the pages of the Book of Prophecies.

XXXX

 _Mysterious Tower: Living room_

Xion, Ventus, Sora, Namine, Riku and Terra were watching TV when Roxas and Aqua walked in, "Hey."

"Hey, Roxas." Xion greeted, looking at the guide on the TV screen.

"What are you guys watching?" Aqua asked curious.

"We're trying to find something to watch." Sora told them.

"What is there to watch?" Riku asked.

"Well, let's see. There's Three's Company, News, Family Feud, Criminal Minds–"

"Criminal Minds?!" Nick asked, running into the room.

"Yes."

"Turn it on." Nick ordered, sitting down with them.

Xion did so as Ventus asked, "What's Criminal Minds?"

"One of my favorite TV shows. It is basically a show about bad people who are a threat to the population around them. But it can get a bit creepy and scary. Anyway, there is always this one group of people who race against the clock to find the bad person or people before it is to late."

"That sounds very interesting." Terra said. They all began to watch it for awhile.

XXXX

 _Nexus's Warship_

Vanitas entered the bridge and saw Aros. Vanitas greeted him, "Aros."

"That's _Lord_ Aros, Vanitas." Aros told him.

"No it's not. Nexus put you in charge of the Dark Seekers until his return." Vanitas reminded him.

"Yeah, and until his return, I go by Lord Aros."

"Whatever, Aros." Vanitas said causing Aros to glare at him.

Venom walked in, "Hey, guys." Aros and Vanitas turned to her.

"Hey, Venom." Aros greeted as Vanitas nodded in a silent greeting.

"Some of our soldiers found another mine full of those energy crystals." Venom told them.

"Perfect." Aros said. "The more crystals, the more fuel for our ship and the Realm Gate."

"I still don't understand why Nexus went to the Realm of Darkness just to search for warriors." Said Venom as she crossed her arms. "Isn't he smart enough to know that the Dark Realm is nothing but a world crawling with Heartless?"

"Nexus said that something was wrong with him after he came back from that frozen world. He wanted to go to the Dark Realm to find out what." Vanitas said.

"Didn't he say something about the magic there affecting him?" Aros wondered.

"Whatever it was. If I ever act like Nexus did when he returned here, hit me." Vanitas said. Venom slapped him across the face. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Just felt like it." She replied. Vanitas gave her a glare as Venom gave him an evil grin. Raven and Xiro walked in and saw Vanitas and Venom causing Raven to raise an eyebrow, "Who did what?"

"She hit me." Vanitas told them, moving his eyes to look at them.

"Well, sorry!" Venom said. "I am close to dieing of boredom."

"You can't die of boredom." Xiro told her, examining his sword in his hands.

"Who asked you." Xiro glanced at Venom after she said that.

"Commander." A soldier called Aros.

"What is it?"

"We are receiving transmissions from the Realm of Darkness." The soldier told him before pushing a button and playing the transmission. Everyone listened closely and looked at each other.

"It could be a glitch." Aros protested. "I would hate to waste the energy crystals. Unless you are absolutely certain." The soldier nodded. Aros turned to the others and they nodded as well. "Then lock onto the transmission's coordinates and activate the Realm Gate."

The soldier turned back to the computer terminal and began to enter the commands to activate the Realm Gate.

XXXX

In deep space, a giant structure activated, creating a vortex very similar to a Portal. A lone object flew out of the swirling vortex.

It was a jet. And it disappeared to reveal a human figure... Nexus.

"DARK SEEKERS! I have returned."

* * *

 **A/N: Nexus has returned! But not alone... Find out why in the next chapter. Remember to follow, fav and review. :-)**


	50. Chapter 50

Nexus's Warship was floating above the energy crystal mine. Many of Nexus's soldiers were mining the crystals as other soldiers were protecting them. Aros, Vanitas, Raven, Xiro and Venom were watching from above. "So, this is our largest crystal mine?"

Aros turned to the voice hidden in the shadows and replied, "Indeed, Your Majesty. Of all the mines we have located during your absence, this one is the most significant."

"The soldiers have been mining without pause and have made quite the stockpile." Vanitas pointed to a random soldier, "You there, fetch me a sample, now!"

"Vanitas!" Nexus shouted, emerging from the shadows, "Now that I have returned, I will issue the commands. Don't ever forget who is in charge."

"I... Understand, Your Majesty." Vanitas said.

"Then we shall ready the Realm Gate to bring forth the army you have gathered during your time in the Realm of Darkness?" Xiro asked.

"My army will come. But my time away has yielded a more intriguing way of materializing them." Nexus said, confusing all of them.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked him confused.

"The solid form of matter that the ancient texts refer to as... The Blood of Dezerus." Nexus said, pulling out a mainly black but also purple crystal shard.

"Dezerus the God of Darkness?" Vanitas asked. "I thought it was a legend?"

"It is said that his blood is the heart of the Dark Realm." Xiro said.

"Formed from raw darkness itself, gaze upon Dark blood." Said Nexus, looking at the shard in his hand.

"Legend tells it holds the power to revive the dead." Aros claimed.

"We require only a cadaver to see if said legend is true." Nexus said. He moved his gaze from the Dark blood in his hand to the others standing in front of him with an evil grin. "Which of you is willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?" He looked at Aros, who immediately looked scared and saw a nearby soldier. Aros summoned his Keyblade blaster and shot the soldier and killed it.

Aros just nervously smiled and pointed at the dead body on the ground.

XXXX

Nexus was prepared to test the Dark blood on the corpse of a recently deceased soldier's body. Nexus raised his hand, "Let us see if the ancient power of darkness can revive the heart." And with that, he plunged the black and purple shard into the soldier's chest and stepped back.

The corpse shook as the Dark blood ran through it's veins. The corpse's eyes and veins glowed black and purple as it broke it's restraints with a roar and lunged at a nearby soldier and began to tear him apart. Everyone other than Nexus looked absolutely horrified at the zombie-like monster as it killed a soldier and began to kill another. "That's your plan?! Bring soldiers back from the dead to kill us?!" Aros screamed.

"That is no longer a soldier. Just a mindless beast, it's only instinct is to destroy everyone or thing in it's path." Nexus said, completely unafraid of the monster as it turned to them. It charged at him as the others ran out of it's path. Nexus summoned his Keyblade and swung at it, cutting it in two. Nexus watched as the abomination split in half and fell over the edge of where Nexus was once standing.

Nexus banished his Keyblade as the others walked over to him. Nexus watched as the zombie tried to climb back up but it was a futile effort because of the zombie having only one arm and no legs. Nexus walked over to it and looked down at it, "There, my followers, is the rise of the indestructible seed of my army." He then kicked the zombie making it fall to a lower level of the cave, "Once I learn to control it."

XXXX

 _Mysterious Tower: Main room_

Nick was standing at the computer when an unidentified life signal popped up on the monitor. Nick was confused, especially because of the location of the life signal. Sora came over to him, "What is it?"

"An unidentified life signal." Nick told him. "But it's weird because of the location and that there are other life signals in the area." Nick turned to Sora, "Call the others up here. We're going to investigate." Sora nodded and left. Nick looked at the monitor thinking. The others arrived to the main room and Nick activated the Portal and they left.

XXXX

The Portal opened in the crystal mine and everyone jumped out with their Keyblades and blasters ready. Sora looked around, "Another mine?"

"Judging by it's scale, the Dark Seekers have been here for quite some time." Nick said. Everyone walked out of their cover and advanced deeper into the mine. The soldiers immediately began firing at them but the Heroes fired back. Soon, the first wave of soldiers was defeated, but another was heading their way so the Heroes decided to defeat them a faster way by summoning their Keyblade cycles and driving past or over them. After they got past the second wave of soldiers the Heroes found themselves in another chamber and hid behind some crates.

Terra looked around seeing multiple floors and the soldiers carrying energy crystals, "Quite an operation here." The soldiers spotted them and began shooting at them but the Heroes fired back.

XXXX

 _Nexus's Warship_

Nexus was inside of a room, standing before an enormous chunk of Dark blood, "Blood of Dezerus, how might I fathom the depths of your mystery? Become worthy of wielding your astonishing power?"

"Your Majesty, intruders have been detected in the mines!" Aros said through a computer terminal.

"Nick?"

"Indeed. Along with the others."

"I need more time to plan an appropriate reception for my other half. Prepare the Warship for departure!"

"But all crystals I've mined, the Heroes will seize it!"

"Then blow the mine!"

XXXX

 _Inside the mine_

The gunfight was still going on. But Xion spotted a figure on the ground up on the third floor of the mine. She turned to Nick, "Nick!" He turned to her and she pointed to the third level and he saw what she was pointing at. He nodded.

"We'll cover you, go!" Xion used Flowmotion to get to the third floor with Aqua and Sora following after her. When she got to the third floor, she cautiously approached the seemingly dead soldier and noticed that it's lower half was gone. It lifted it's head and roared and grabbed her wrist. She gasped and pulled away and immediately started blasting it with energy bolts from her Keyblade blaster.

The others finished killing the soldiers and heard a laugh. Everyone looked up to see Aros smiling at them, "Heroes! I would love to stay but instead a little parting gift." He dropped something and they saw that it was a bomb! Aros jumped off the edge of where he was standing and summoned his jet and blasted away back to the Dark Seeker Warship.

"The place is going to blow up!" Terra said.

Nick turned to them, "Evacuate now!" They all summoned their Keyblades cycles and began driving away. Nick waited for Xion, Aqua and Sora to catch up before following. The bomb detonated creating an explosion that chased after them. "Yen Sid, open a Portal! Use the arrival coordinates now!" A Portal opened and they all raced through it.

XXXX

 _Mysterious Tower_

The Heroes summoned away their Keyblade cycles and all watched as Nick raced though the Portal with the explosion chasing him. Yen Sid shut down the Portal as Nick summoned away his Keyblade cycle and slid across the floor, stopping himself by digging his feet and one hand into the floor and slowly looked up.

"Cutting it a bit close. What happened?" Yen Sid asked them.

"Xion, what did you see?" Nick asked her.

"It wasn't a soldier. He was mutated, butchered like some kind of experiment." Xion told him before falling to her knees. Roxas rushed over and held her.

"Are you alright?!" He asked her extremely concerned.

"I'm fine. Just dizzy." Xion responded. Nick immediately grabbed a scanner from his work station thinking, _I am glad I found this technology in that storage room. Much of it is useful._ He scanned Xion and it flashed red when he scanned her hand. Nick looked closer and saw some goo on her hand.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Don't know. That soldier was covered in it. Bleeding it." Xion said. Nick took an experimental knife and scraped it off her hand.

"Go take a bath, drink a potion and go rest. Now." Xion didn't argue with Nick as Namine and Aqua helped her out of the room.

Nick and Yen Sid began to study the goo as everyone else went their seperate ways. But Terra accidentally knocked a small claw-like machine off the table and thus breaking it. "Terra, I needed that!" Nick shouted. "Sorry."

XXXX

 _Nexus's Warship_

Nexus was still standing before the chunk of Dark blood as Aros, Vanitas, Raven, Xiro and Venom watched him.

"I don't think you will have to worry about anymore Hero interference, King Nexus. Not with Nick gone." Aros said.

"And how do you know that?" Raven asked him, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"I destroyed the mines as His Majesty instructed." Aros told her.

"So?" Venom said. "He could still be alive."

"Raven and Venom are right, Aros. Nick is not so easily destroyed. His kind and mine have had millennia worth of battles behind us to prove that. But next time, I will have his head. And I will have Mia's and Barbara's heads as trophies as well as their hearts."

"Maybe you should take a break, Your Majesty." Xiro said to him. "Maybe to much contact with the Dark blood has allowed it's properties to greatly affect you."

"Or perhaps, I have not had contact enough!" Nexus said, ripping a shard of Dark blood from the chunk.

"Wait, no!" Vanitas cried.

"Not your heart, Your Majesty! You don't know what it will do!" Aros said.

But it was to late. Nexus raised his hand and plunged the Dark blood shard into his chest, uniting it with his heart. Nexus let out a huge cry as he felt the Dark blood flow through his veins. His veins glowed black and purple as well as his chest to where you can see the glow through his shirt, making the symbol glow giving it a more sinister appearance. The white of his eyes were pitch black along with his pupils. But his irises were glowing bright purple.

XXXX

Yen Sid was studying the goo alone in the main room as Nick and Mickey had to leave for a second. "Hmm. The base elements of this goo are unlike anything I have ever seen before. Must be extremely concentrated to have affected Xion so fast and so rapidly." Yen Sid picked up a small glass plate with the goo on it to dispose of it. "Unfortunately, complete results are slow coming do to lack of proper diagnostic tools. Thank you very much, Terra." Yen Sid muttered.

Yen Sid unknowingly spilled a drop of the goo as he was walking away. The drop of goo landed on the broken machine that Terra broke earlier before. The goo corrupted it as it's circuits glowed black and purple and it began moving before it transformed itself into a spider-like robot with one large black and purple eye, knife-like arms and multiple legs.

It looked around before crawling away...

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh... Many things have happened in this chapter. Remember to follow, fav and review! :-)**

 **This is the 50th chapter! YAY!**


	51. Chapter 51

_Mysterious Tower_

Yen Sid was currently standing at Nick's workstation when Nick called him, "Yen Sid, Mickey and I are going to the storage room to look for some spare parts to repair that tool that Terra accidentally broke."

Yen Sid nodded without looking. Yen Sid heard them leave and said, "Thank goodness for peace and quiet. Everyone can be a little bit annoying but I do love them all like they were my own." He heard something fall and looked around. Seeing nothing out of place, he turned back to what he was doing and then heard a noise that sounded like metal tapping the ground. "Nick?" He turned around and saw the corrupted tool Terra broke running towards him. "By the Kings!" The spider-like tool lunged at him with a hiss and raised it's tiny knife-like arms ready to stab him.

Yen Sid moved out of the way to avoid the thing and grabbed a weapon off of the worktable, which was a crowbar. The corrupted tool landed on the table and tried to avoid the attacks by Yen Sid. It jumped onto a shelf on the wall and hissed at him before jumping back onto the table. Yen Sid kept trying to crush it with the crowbar but the corrupted tool destroyed a microscope by cutting it in half with it's arms. "Hey!" The tool jumped down to the floor before lunging at Yen Sid, who was now cornered. Yen Sid raised his arm to stop it but an energy bolt hit it, making it land on the floor.

Yen Sid relaxed as Nick summoned away his Keyblade blaster. The tool got back up just for Nick to step on it, killing it for good. Mickey looked at it saying, "And stay broken this time."

"Now what could have caused _that_?!" Yen Sid asked.

"I have a grave suspicion, Yen Sid. Dark blood." Nick told him as they all looked at the sparking and smoking tool lying on the ground before them.

XXXX

 _Nexus's Warship_

Nexus finished absorbing the Dark blood. His eyes were now mostly normal but his irises were now a slightly darker purple than before and they had thick black rings around the inner edges.

"U-uh... Are you alright, Your Majesty?" Aros asked nervously.

"I can feel it; it's as if the Blood of Dezerus flows through my veins. As if I can hear his very thoughts. Now I know what I must do, but I require a testing ground. Fortunately, I know where to find one." Nexus said, taking another shard of Dark blood.

"And what can we do to assist you, Your Majesty?" Xiro asked him.

"Continue mining and collecting energy crystals. Other than that, await my commands." Nexus responded, walking past them. He walked out to the flight deck and summoned his jet and blasted away.

XXXX

 _Mysterious Tower_

Nick was talking to both Yen Sid and Mickey as Yen Sid was putting the now destroyed tool inside of a magic container and disposing of it. "If the residue Xion found on the soldier brought the broken equipment to life, it stands to reason that the same substance is what brought the soldier back from the dead."

"Well, that would explain why the life signal disappeared and reappeared. But Dark blood? It's so scarce that it's supposed to be virtually nonexistent. What would it be doing in the Realm of Light?" Mickey asked Nick.

"It was transported by Nexus."

"But for what purpose?"

"To conquer the galaxy by raising an army of the undead." Yen Sid answered. Nick nodded.

"But where in the galaxy would Nexus find so many dead?" Mickey asked.

But before Nick could answer, Ventus' voice came from the computer terminal, "Hey Nick, can you open up a Portal?" Nick walked over to the Portal's computer terminal and entered the coordinates and pulled the lever. The Portal activated as a swirling vortex opened and the other Heroes walked out of it all laughing.

"I can't believe that the manager of the ice cream shop threw that guy out because he was flirting with her daughter!" Kairi said, laughing.

"Wouldn't you?" Namine asked.

"I probably would. But only if the guy was a jerk like him." Terra said earning a nod from Riku who said,

"Of course. But you have to admit she was kinda hot."

"I am sorry to interrupt but everyone, prepare to..." Nick stopped himself after he thought something.

"Depart?" Xion concluded.

"Remain here. Mickey, you'll come with me. Aqua, we will be gone for quite sometime so I am putting you in charge." Nick said.

She nodded.

"Wait. Where are you even going." Xion questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I am sorry, but I cannot say right now." Nick told her. But then he added, "And for the moment, it is only reconnaissance."

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?"

"Xion, much has changed in the past twenty-four hours. And we all need to adapt. Mickey, Portal us out." Nick ordered. And he and Mickey left.

"So... Uh, what now?" Ventus asked.

"I'm going to Radiant Garden." Xion said, walking over to the Portal and entering the coordinates.

"I'll go with. I have to go back for training anyway." Kairi said.

"Sure, why not." Ventus said as he, Namine and Sora walked over to them. Xion activated the Portal and the group walked through it and disappeared.

Aqua, Roxas, Riku, Yen Sid and Terra just looked at each other.

XXXX

 _Unknown location_

Nick and Mickey were walking through a canyon of an abandoned world. Mickey was looking around before turning to Nick, "Nick. What do we hope to find here?"

"The site of the largest battlefield in the galaxy."

"Besides Keyblade Graveyard? You're kidding."

"Do you recall when the Kings of Light launched the relics of Project: Transport away from said place?"

"Of course. It's one of the reasons why there are so many relics on worlds such as this one."

"It is also the reason why there are so many wars on worlds such as this one. And I fear Nexus' memory is as long as history..."

Soon, they came across a canyon filled with hundreds of mostly decomposed bodies. Mickey stared at the bodies with sad eyes, "For the first time in my life Nick, I had hoped that you were wrong."

They both heard a jet engine and saw Nexus fly past them and land on a high mountain. He smirked, "Nick, been well? I see that you brought your little cheese-eating friend."

Mickey glared at him as Nick said, "I know why your here, Nexus."

"Hardly a surprise, Nick. After all, your kind and mine have been at this for a long time. But your time has come to an end!" Nexus pulled out a Dark blood shard and held it in the air. The Dark blood pulsed as Nexus' eyes glowed black with bright purple irises. The center of his chest glowed as the Dark blood within his heart pulsed. He threw the shard of Dark blood down to the ground far below him and it embedded itself into the ground before it disappeared into the ground. The ground cracked and shook as the Dark blood spread throughout the area. Black and purple rays of light shined brightly through the cracks in the ground. Nexus' chest grew brighter as he raised his arms, "Rise, my army!"

The dead bodies began to glow as they rose up, moaning and growling. Nick and Mickey looked at the scene occuring in front of them in horror, shock, and disbelief. The zombies walked towards them as Nexus said one thing,

"BEHOLD! THE POWER OF DARK BLOOD!"

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: It looks like Nick and Mickey are in trouble... I think they'll win though... Right? Remember to follow, fav and review! :-)**


	52. Chapter 52

Nick and Mickey looked on in horror as the dead rose and slowly but also quite quickly made their way towards the two Keyblade Masters. Mickey got ready to fight and said, "Nexus has desecrated the resting place of all our ancestors, and his own."

"Not even the dead are free from his warmongering." Nick said.

Nexus was pleased with the results, "At last, symbiosis. I can feel it. I possess complete control over my army." He turned to his army, "Destroy them!"

The dead were about to attack but Nick began to shoot at them with _two_ Keyblade blasters. One was Moonlight and the other was Sunlight. But a few of the zombies got back up even if they took a few hits. The army began to swarm them. "Mickey, Portal yourself back to base!"

"No! I will stand with you, Nick!" He argued, summoning his Keyblade. "You may require some assistance when this is over." And with that he ran at the zombies and began to attack them. He destroyed some of the zombies and watched as a severed arm fell limp on the ground as the Dark blood's power drained from it. "I recommend using your Keyblades, Nick! The smaller the pieces are, the quicker they die."

Nick stopped and looked at Mickey, "Great observation, Mickey!" Nick transformed his Keyblade blasters into Keyblades and continued attacking the zombies.

"I have mastered Dark blood. When you fall, Nick, you too shall join my army." Nexus said from where he was watching.

Nick turned and looked up at him, "We'll see." Nick went back to fighting the zombies once again. Soon, many more zombies have fallen but there was still an army of them approaching Nick and Mickey, who were standing back-to-back weak and tired.

"Nick, this prolonged exposure to Dark blood is draining our strength." Mickey said, very weak.

"We cannot falter now." Nick told him before both of them rushed back into the army of zombies. Nick was fighting them when zombies grabbed him and began to pile on top of him.

"Nick!" Mickey cried but that distraction allowed a zombie to grab him and push him into the ground as more zombies began to pile on top of him too. Nexus chuckled as he watched them, believing that he won. But the blade of a Keyblade shot out of the top of the zombie pile. Energy bolts shot a few zombies on top of him. And with a huge roar, Nick broke free and caused the zombies on top of him to fly in every direction. Nick shot a zombie and ran over to Mickey. He used his strength to grab two zombies and smash them together before killing the rest of the zombies on top of Mickey.

Nick knelt down and helped Mickey up and noticed that Mickey was holding his right arm. Nick cast a Curaga on him and they both looked up at Nexus who said, "Even after all these years, Nick, still at the top of your game." He then gave an order to his undead army, "Finish them!" Nick and Mickey continued to fight the zombies and soon killed them all. "Bravo, Nick. But this is merely a prelude, you'd like to save your strength for the main event."

Nick summoned away his weapons and began climbing the mountain at a fast rate, "You will not prevail, Nexus. Not while blood still flows through my veins." Nick reached the top as Nexus knelt down to get in his face. Nick glared right into Nexus' black and purple irises.

"Fitting. For it is _Dark_ blood which flows through mine." Nexus said, smiling. Nick tried to grab him but Nexus jumped back into the air and blasted away in his jet. Nick stood up and fired at Nexus but he dodged them a flew out of Nick's sight. Mickey reached the top of the mountain and Nick helped him up. They both looked down at the dead army.

"If this wasn't Nexus' endgame..." Mickey said. He looked up at Nick, "What is?"

Nick just narrowed his eyes as a single thought came to him.

XXXX

 _Mysterious Tower_

"Whoa. What happened to you guys?!" Was the first thing Nick and Mickey were asked when they walked out of the Portal.

"We engaged an army of undead Keyblade warriors." Nick answered as he looked at Namine. "Commanded by Nexus."

"Wait! Nexus is back?!" Sora asked him. Nick nodded.

Later, Nick was standing at the computer. The others were talking when Nick said something to them. "I think I found out Nexus' plan."

"Does it have to do with the Realm Gate he built?" Xion asked.

"Well, the sooner he leaves, the better." Terra said.

"Terra..." Aqua started.

"A Realm Gate runs in two directions." Riku reminded.

"Nexus might not be using the Realm Gate to leave the Realm of Light, but to bring forth his conquering army." Nick said.

"But the only place he could retrieve that many fallen warriors..." Mickey trailed off.

"Precisely." Many worlds away, there was one world that had more dead warriors than any other in the entire galaxy. "Keyblade Graveyard."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh no. Nexus' plan is to... I think you can figure it out. ;-) Remember to follow, fav and review. :-)**


	53. Chapter 53

Nick was having a vision about what would happen if they failed. Nick saw a Dark blood meteor fly through an activated Realm Gate. The dead warriors of Keyblade Graveyard rising and destroying the worlds by causing chaos everywhere.

"We cannot allow Nexus to send Dark blood though his Realm Gate. If we fail, the dead of Keyblade Graveyard will rise, swarm though it's vortex, and invade the worlds. Killing the life inhabiting them to Nexus' twisted rule."

A few minutes later, Yen Sid said something to the Heroes from his place at the computer, "Nick, I have located where Nexus has his Realm Gate. High in Radiant Garden's orbit."

"Why would Nexus target a world that has both the power and technology to fight back?" Roxas asked, crossing his arms.

"We will find out later. Right now we must figure out how to get to the Realm Gate first." Nick told him. Xion pointed to the Portal. Nick hesitated, "I don't know about that. It might not work. We are using coordinates from a location in space, not a world."

"Well, we have to try." Sora told him.

"True."

"But even if it does work, how are we going to be able to breathe in space?" Riku asked him.

"Our Keyblade magic should take care of that."

"Alright."

"Ventus, lock on to the Realm Gate's coordinates and activate the Portal." Nick ordered. Ventus nodded and walked over to the Portal and prepared it for activation.

"I really hope that nothing goes wrong." Namine said, extremely worried for them.

"You are right to be worried, Namine. But since Nexus is already likely to almost be there, I am afraid we must make that risk." Nick told her with a sad smile. "Reaching the Realm Gate first is our only means of stopping him. Heroes, prepare for departure." Ventus activated the Portal as everyone summoned their Keyblade cycles and raced through the Portal.

XXXX

 _Space: Realm Gate's location_

A Portal opened and everyone drove out of it. They all banished their Keyblade cycles and flew over to the gigantic structure that was the Realm Gate. Using magic, they magnetized their feet to the metal structure so they couldn't be affected by zero gravity. Terra had some trouble keeping balance, "Don't look down. Or up. Or left."

Aqua laughed as Xion said, "Don't worry. You're fine." Terra nodded. Just then, a huge shadow appeared above them. It was Nexus' Warship.

"Whoa." Roxas said shocked.

"That's their base of operations?!" Xion asked extremely shocked.

"Where did he find a giant ship?!" Sora asked.

"That Warship was one of the ships used to send away the relics during the Keyblade War." Nick answered.

"So Nexus is packing enough Dark blood to raise Keyblade Graveyard's dead?" Aqua asked Nick.

"And since we do not have the means of disabling the Realm Gate, nothing gets in or out!" Nick said as everyone summoned their Keyblade blasters and aimed at the Warship.

XXXX

Nexus was watching the Heroes though a small computer terminal at the front end of the bridge. He chuckled a bit.

"Nick never disappoints. Unlike you, Aros."

"How was I supposed to know that our navigation system was destroyed?!" Aros groaned.

"Maybe because you accidentally shot it." Vanitas smirked.

"That was your fault!"

"Enough!" Nexus yelled.

"No need for concern though, Nexus." Vanitas started causing Nexus to glare at him. "With our back-up plan, we are locking onto Keyblade Graveyard's coordinates."

XXXX

The Heroes were waiting for the Dark Seekers to make a move.

"Well, what are they waiting for?" Xion asked.

Nick's pupils dilated as he zoomed in on a certain part of the Warship, "It seems that the Dark Seekers have suffered excessive damage to their navigation system." Nick's vision zoomed out and his eyes returned to normal.

XXXX

Yen Sid and Namine were listening to the conversation from the computer.

 _"Without the dish, Nexus will be unable to aim the Realm Gate at Keyblade Graveyard."_ Nick said.

"So, why are they there if they can't activate the Realm Gate?" Namine asked confused.

 _"If Nexus went to the trouble of rendezvousing with his Realm Gate, he must have an alternate targeting system. A remote one."_

"But on what world is there a radio telescope dish powerful enough to target Keyblade Graveyard?" Yen Sid wondered.

Just then, the computer began to receive a call from Radiant Garden. Yen Sid answered the call and a live video feed of Leon and the others appeared. "We have a problem here."

 _"What is it?"_ Nick asked.

"We're being hacked." Cid told them.

 _"Well, that answers my question from earlier._ _"_ Roxas said.

 _"How are you being hacked?"_ Aqua asked.

"We recently installed a radio telescope dish to monitor any kind of radio frequencies and help us with communication." Leon told them.

"And who or whatever is hacking my computer is using the dish to target a far away world with unidentified technology." Cid added.

 _"Well now we know where Nexus found his alternate targeting system."_ Sora said.

 _"Cid, shut it down."_ Nick ordered.

"It keeps overwriting my commands." Cid told him.

 _"Keep trying. Right now we are about to have company."_

XXXX

 _Nexus' Warship_

"You know, Your Majesty. Something tells me that the Heroes are up to something." Aros said.

"Really, Aros?" Said Nexus as he got into Aros' face causing him to step back. "And what do you suppose we do about that?" Aros' response was hitting a large grey button in the center of the control panel. "Crush them!"

XXXX

A large group of soldiers flew at the Heroes in their jets. "Here comes the welcoming committee." Terra said as everyone began firing at them. The soldiers fired back and, as soon as they got close enough, landed on the Realm Gate and caused the Heroes to fight close distance. Soon the Realm Gate moved and everyone noticed.

"What just happened?" Ventus asked.

"The Dark Seekers are locking on to Keyblade Graveyard." Nick said gravely.

XXXX

 _With Leon and the others at Radiant Garden_

"I have managed to hack back in to the dish but both of us have control." Cid said as he typed furiously on the keyboard.

"The dish is aimed at Keyblade Graveyard." Yuffie said, looking at the screen.

"Not for long they're not." Cid said with a smile as he hacked the dish.

XXXX

The Realm Gate moved again. Many of the soldiers were defeated but the Heroes fought the remaining ones.

"They did it!" Ventus yelled happily.

"Indeed, Ventus. This can only be Cid's doing." Nick said after he killed another soldier.

XXXX

Nexus didn't know what happened, but he intended to find out. "Aros. What is happening?!"

"U-uh?" Aros turned to the computer, "What is happening, you idiots?!"

XXXX

A few of Nexus' soldiers were standing by the giant dish in Radiant Garden. A soldier was kneeling by an open panel of the dish, which was plugged into a tablet that allowed them to hack it. The soldier narrowed his eyes when he saw an alert message indicating another hacker in the system. The soldier turned to the others and pointed in the direction of Merlin's house. They ran to investigate and take care of the problem.

XXXX

"The dish is aiming back at Keyblade Graveyard." Lea said annoyed causing Kairi and Yuffie to elbow him. "Ow!"

"I see that!" Cid told him as he tried to change the dishes target.

Nobody noticed that the door slowly opened and that five soldiers were aiming their blasters at the group. "Goodnight, hacker."

Leon sensed something behind them and turned to see the soldiers, "Whoa!" He pulled out his gunblade and managed to reflect an energy bolt that was about to hit him. Yuffie, Kairi and Lea joined Leon in fighting off the soldiers as Cid tried to hack into the dish again. Leon and the others killed the soldiers and ran to the location of the radio dish.

XXXX

The three soldiers were keeping watch to stop anyone who tried to interfere with their mission. The three soldiers fired at Leon and the others, who were running towards them. Knowing that they could lose, the soldier disconnected the tablet from the dish and was about to retreat but evilly smiled when he saw an axe hanging on the side of the dish in case of emergency. Leon and the others watched as the soldier raised the axe above a cord that connected Cid's computer to the dish. They ran to stop him but he brought down the axe and cut the cord. He and the other remaining soldiers summoned their jets and blasted away back to the Warship.

"Why are they leaving?" Kairi asked confused.

Leon walked over to the cord and bent down to examine it, "The damn soldier cut the hard lines. The dish is locked on to Keyblade Graveyard. For good. And there's no time to repair it."

XXXX

 _Nexus' Warship_

"Now, Aros?" Nexus asked with an evil smile.

"Now." Aros said, pushing the activation button.

XXXX

The Heroes finally killed the last of the soldiers when the Realm Gate activated. Nexus appeared at the top of his Warship carrying the Dark blood meteor on his back, "At last!" And with a roar, he threw the meteor in the direction of the Realm Gate.

Nick saw the meteor and fired at it. But it was to fast so all of his shots missed their target. Nick and the others banished their weapons and watched as the Dark blood meteor disappeared.

The Dark blood meteor hit the center of the Keyblade Graveyard and spread throughout the entire world, causing the dead warriors to rise. Nexus' eyes glowed black with bright purple irises and his chest glowed so bright that you can barely see the symbol on his shirt. "ARISE, MY LEGIONS!"

"So, how do we defeat a whole world of the undead?" Riku asked Nick.

 _"Nick, I am detecting a rapidly expanding mass in their Realm Gate vortex. One with a particular energy signature."_ Yen Sid reported.

"Dark blood." Nick said. "Everyone, we must destroy the Realm Gate! There is enough live energy coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the fire power to ignite it."

XXXX

"If I knew how the Realm Gate was engineered, I could find a much better way of accomplishing that feat." Yen Sid said to him.

"Hey, would schematics help in anyway?" Leon asked, holding up a flash drive. Leon and everyone else Portaled to Mysterious Tower to see if they can still help them.

"Yes, they certainly would." Yen Sid said with a smile.

XXXX

"Heroes, take your positions and follow Yen Sid's lead." Nick ordered, and they all left to complete their mission. Nick turned away and looked at a flying object in the sky. "While I make my stand."

Nexus banished his jet and landed far away from Nick, "Your fellow Heroes are wise, Nick, they know when to retreat."

"I hold no illusion about engaging your army, Nexus. But I might derail it's objective, by removing it's head." Nick said, summoning his Keyblade.

Nexus let out an evil laugh and said, "Highly unlikely, Nick, as I am infused with their very might!"

"One shall victorious, one shall vanquish." Nick said as Nexus narrowed his eyes. After three seconds, Nexus summoned his Keyblade and let out a mighty cry and charged at Nick. Nexus clashed his Keyblade with Nick's before he attempted to chop his arm off. Nick dodged it before jumping over him and kicking his back. Nexus staggered forward before whipping around and swinging his Keyblade. Nick dodged the attack before throwing a punch at Nexus' face making him slide back and using his Keyblade to stop himself. Nick ran forward and brought down his Keyblade but Nexus blocked it and gritted his teeth and glared up at Nick. Nexus attacked again and the battle continued on.

XXXX

"Uh guys, these things keep getting closer." Lea said, referring to the hundreds of energy signals on the screen.

 _"Yen Sid, we're in position."_ Xion said.

"Xion, Aqua, pay very close attention." Yen Sid ordered as he looked at the Realm Gate schematics on the screen.

XXXX

Nexus punched Nick in the face causing him to stagger back. He then punched Nick in the stomach and delivered an uppercut to his jaw causing him to fly back, but Nexus grabbed his leg and slammed Nick into the metal ground behind him before spinning around and throwing him far away from himself. Nick tried to get up but could only get onto his hands and knees. Nexus walked over to him and raised his Keyblade to deliver the killing blow. Nexus was just about to kill Nick but was interrupted.

 _"Your Majesty?"_

"Aros, what is it?!"

 _"I do not wish to question your all-seeing wisdom, but I believe that the Heroes are up to something again. Beneath your Realm Gate this time."_

"Ah, misdirection, Nick. You would have made a fine Dark Seeker!" Nexus said. He brought his Keyblade down but Nick blocked it and looked up. Nick's bright blue eyes looked right into Nexus' black and purple ones.

"I chose my side." Nick said before transforming his Keyblade into a blaster. He aimed it right at Nexus' chest and fired a powerful energy bolt that sent him flying back. Nexus floated in the air and dodged Nick's energy bolts and summoned his jet and blasted away.

"Aros, my army approaches. Rendezvous with the Realm Gate for pick up."

XXXX

Meanwhile, the Heroes were guarding Xion and Aqua as they prepared to destroy the Realm Gate.

 _"Now follow the fuel line leading to the energy pump. There should be a valve."_ Yen Sid said.

"We see it." Xion told him. Aqua pushed a button and the valve rose up so they can turn it.

 _"Good. Now turn all that power against itself. All you need to do is reverse the current."_

Xion and Aqua worked together and managed to turn the valve, and thus reversing the current. "Current reversed." Aqua said.

 _"I'll ready the Portal."_ Yen Sid told them. Nexus flew down to them and rapidly fired energy bolts at them. The Heroes all fired back but Nexus was to fast. One of Nexus' energy bolts hit Xion and she cried out in pain before loosing consciousness and drifting away into space.

XXXX

Nick saw that the Realm Gate began to cave in on itself and ran away.

 _"Nick, the Portal is ready and waiting."_ Yen Sid said.

"Heroes, jump!" Nick said before jumping into the Portal. Everyone else followed after him but Roxas grabbed Xion before following. The Portal closed.

XXXX

Nexus flew to the very center of the Realm Gate and banished his jet. "My legion." His voice was quiet. He noticed something was wrong and turned around. "Aros, where is my ship?!"

 _"We'd never make it, King Nexus! Don't be a fool, take flight and retreat!"_

But Nexus didn't. He looked up when he heard the Realm Gate caving in on itself and drifted closer to the vortex, "No!" He reached for the closest zombie and his hand was only two inches away before the Realm Gate exploded and took him with it.

XXXX

"Dark Seekers, it is with deep sorrow that I note for the log: Nexus' heart has been extinguished." Aros closed his eyes and shook his head. But then he opened his eyes and evilly smiled, "All hail Lord Aros."

XXXX

Everyone was waiting in front of an open Portal. Nobody came through. Namine turned to Yen Sid, "Do you think they're..."

Yen Sid looked at the monitor, "Nine life signals. One very faint." Nick came through first followed by the others. Roxas came through last with an unconscious Xion in his arms. The Portal closed behind him.

"No." Namine whispered as everyone felt upset. Roxas knew one thing that could help. He looked at Nick who nodded, knowing what Roxas was thinking. Roxas leaned down and pressed his and Xion's lips together in a kiss. After a moment, nothing happened and Roxas broke the kiss. Roxas closed his eyes and shedded a single tear.

Xion moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled. She was going to be okay. Yen Sid turned to Nick, "And Nexus?"

"Not even he could have survived ground-zero." Nick told him, not taking his eyes off the scene in front of him.

"So, Nick..." Sora started. "Is this where we all say goodbye and you return to your own world?" Everyone looked at Nick, wanting to know his answer.

 _"Without a means of leaving this world, we Heroes of Light take strength in the bonds we have forged with each other. All of them are true warriors. Weapon in hand or not. I am Nick Manus, and I send this message: Though I did not choose to be of this world, it seems that I am here to stay. And if you approach my family with hostile intentions, know this: We will defend ourselves. We will defend the worlds. We will defend our homes."_

* * *

 **A/N: Is this the end? I'm not sure. I'll have to think. (Thinks for a minute.) Okay, I've decided. This is not the end. We still have a long way to go! Remember to follow, fav and review! :-)**

 **Nexus is dead. Aros is leader of the Dark Seekers. Xehanort and Maleficent are still on the loose. What will the Heroes do now? Find out! :-)**


	54. Chapter 54

Aros was standing inside of the bridge of Nexus' _former_ Warship watching the recording of the Realm Gate explosion. "Such a shame. But I applaud you, Nexus. You certainly made a grand exit." Aros shut off the screen as Vanitas walked in and over to him. "Ah, Vanitas, que the audio visual. I wish to address the troops."

Vanitas just rolled his eyes but hit a few buttons on the computer terminal nearby, sending the live video to every screen and speaker on the Warship.

Aros began his little speech, "The loss of Nexus, leader of the great Dark Seeker uprising, is certainly a blow to our cause. Yet, we mustn't despair over his tragic demise. But instead embrace his ultimate sacrifice. And build upon the foundation he laid. With an even mightier hand!"

"With all due respect Commander Ar-... Uh, Lord Aros." A soldier began.

Aros turned to him, "Yes, what is it?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"If we failed to conquer the worlds under King Nexus' command, what hope do we have now that the Heroes still defend them?"

"Allow me to be crystal clear. I am Nexus' second in command, thus I am equip to lead you. I, Nexus' true heir, Lord Aros, King of Darkness!" He said.

"Last time I checked Nexus held that title which he said 'No one or thing can hold other than myself.'" Raven said behind him.

"Ugh! Nexus never had the Shard of Dark Kings. But he was still the King of Darkness." Aros argued.

"Nexus was the incarnation of darkness which that title can not be passed down to another without the Shard of Dark Kings." Xiro added.

"Well, Nexus said that Mia is nothing but an unworthy c*** who doesn't even deserve to hear such a title much less be a Queen of Darkness." Aros told them. He heard the mutters of doubts from soldiers. "What use are troops that can't even rise to the task of inflicting unspeakable destruction in my name?!"

"Please, you can't even get the soldiers to rise a loaf of bread in your name." Vanitas smirked.

Aros just growled at him before remembering something, "Wait. Legend tells of two warriors sleeping in a world where they once served the darkness. Two who can be student to my master!"

XXXX

 _Mysterious Tower_

Nick was standing alone in the main room. Of course, until Yen Sid and Mickey noticed something. "Nick, why so glum? This universe, all universes are free from Nexus' tyranny."

"I do not disagree, Yen Sid. It's just... A small part of me hoped to change Nexus' mind. Not extinguish his heart."

"Nick, his violence was not slain by your hand, but by his own twisted arrogance." Mickey told him.

Nick just sighed.

"I'm sorry. I know that you two and your kind's have had quite a history."

"Yes, but the Nexus whom was once apart of me perished long ago. The day he chose to follow the path of the Rulers of Darkness. The Dark Seekers may be in disarray but they are not without leadership. And while Aros is no Nexus, he is far from predictable." Nick finished.

Just then, there was an explosion somewhere else in the tower. "Dark Seekers! We're under attack!" They all raced to where the explosion occurred and saw it was the kitchen.

As the smoke cleared, they saw Aqua trying to wave away the smoke. They all gave her an angry and annoyed look. Aqua noticed them and immediately smiled nervously, "Hi..."

"Aqua!" A voice called. Everyone looked to see the others sitting at the table behind a magical barrier that Riku created. The barrier disappeared as Nick turned to them.

"Who let Aqua near the oven?!" He demanded. Before anyone could answer, everyone's communicators pinged. Everyone walked to the main room and saw that the computer picked up an energy signal.

XXXX

Aros and the others were standing above a canyon on another abandoned world. Aros was talking as they all looked at the canyon, "During the Keyblade War many energy crystals were transported to worlds such as these, that our departed King's ancestors sent some of their greatest to find and guard it. True warriors, now lying in a deep slumber in order to not age and save their strength. And waiting to be reawakened."

Vanitas was holding a scanner, "This thing won't find the signals that we're looking for."

Aros turned to him, "What do you mean you can't pinpoint their signals?! I know we are close. Boost the power to the scanners sensors!" Vanitas pushed a few buttons and the scanner detected two signals. "Yes. There." Aros and Vanitas summoned their jets and flew to the location while Raven, Xiro and Venom ran to the location.

XXXX

"An energy signal. And it's on the move." Yen Sid said from the computer.

"And if we're not moving it, guess who must be." Riku said.

"Dark Seekers." Xion said.

"Without Nexus?" Ventus asked.

"Unfortunately Nexus' legacy will live on as others rise to take his place." Nick told them. "Heroes, you have chores to do." He turned to Sora. "Sora, I may require aid."

"Anything to get out of doing chores." Sora said happily.

XXXX

Xiro and Vanitas pulled a giant pod out of the canyon wall. The pod held two sleeping warriors.

"Excellent, Vanitas and Xiro." Aros said. He turned to Raven, "The energy cube." Raven pulled out a crystal cube and Aros placed it into the slot in the middle of the pod. The pod began to glow. "The energy crystal infusion, it's working!"

There was a bright flash of light that caused them all to cover their eyes and look away.

XXXX

A Portal opened and Nick and Sora stepped out of it. Sora looked around, "Everything seems to be fine."

"No, Sora, it does not. Hold your position and await my command." Nick ordered as he went to investigate. Sora took cover behind a rock to watch.

XXXX

The light died down and the pod began to open. Aros smiled, "Awaken, warriors, rise and serve your new master!" The two warriors awoken and stepped out of the pod and stretched.

The first warrior was around Xiro's height and looked around 17. He had black hair and red eyes and had pale skin. He wore a black and red shirt with a black jacket with hints of red. He wore black pants and grey, black and red shoes. His name was Anthrax.

The second warrior was Vanitas' height and looked around 18. He had slightly long silver hair and red eyes. No one could see what he was wearing as he was wearing a thick, shiny metal armor that allowed his body to shape-shift into anything that his armor scanned and programmed into it. His name was Arixis.

"Arixis serves only one master." He said with a very deep voice.

"Excellent. Your loyalty and devotion shall certainly set a fine example for our soldiers. No need to be timid, Arixis, you both may bow." Aros said.

"Bow to you?" Anthrax said. "Ha!"

"You failed to grasp my meaning. I am here to serve my one master, His Majesty, King Degra, King of Darkness!" Arixis told him.

"He has been deceased for eons. Along with our most recent King of Darkness, King Nexus." Aros explained.

"Impossible." Arixis said.

Aros was getting really annoyed by this. "Why is this so difficult for everyone to accept?! Arixis, Anthrax, _I_ located you. _I_ awakened you. Thus, I, Lord Aros, am now your master!"

Arixis got into his face and threateningly growled at him. But a new voice interrupted them.

"It has been a long time, Arixis, Anthrax." Nick said, walking towards them. Vanitas and the others wisely left the scene and watched from the top of a cliff.

"Who are you?" Anthrax asked, getting ready to fight.

"Nick Manus, King of Light." He introduced himself.

"Glenn's son and Nicholas's grandson." Arixis said. "I haven't seen them since the Keyblade War. Degra ordered Anthrax and I to annihilate them."

Nick was angry at that but didn't show it. "That was a long time ago."

"That may be, Manus. But our orders still stand." Anthrax told him.

"Nicholas is dead and Glenn is not here." Aros said.

Nick sent Aros a glare that could make Dezerus and the Devil flinch. And that is not a good thing...

"Is this War still worth fighting? When so many lives have been lost? And worlds destroyed?" He turned to Aros, "If you want to be a true leader, Aros, then stray from Nexus' path and lead the Dark Seekers towards Peace!"

"I would be willing to consider a truce, if you were willing to bow before me, Nicholas Manus." Aros said, smirking.

"Again? Bow to this!" Arixis said before punching him in the face. Aros flew into a canyon wall. He held his arm and limped a few feet before summoning his jet and blasting away to where the others were. Anthrax followed him, not wanting to fight a King of Light.

"Arixis, this is a new era. On another world and during a different war. Side with the Heroes and help me end this conflict forever!" Nick pleaded, taking a few steps forward.

"I will never side with a King of Light!" Arixis shouted. He roared as he charged at him and punched him right into a canyon wall. And with Arixis' strength and armor combined, if Nick was normal he would probably be dead. But fortunately, Nick only suffered a slight pain before kicking Arixis away and getting ready to fight again.

XXXX

Aros flew towards the others and landed. He shook his head to get rid of the dizziness from Arixis' punch. "What need have I for Peace when I have Arixis. And with some discipline, he will learn to respect his new master. And when it becomes known that Arixis destroyed Nick under _my_ command, all Dark Seekers will gratefully bow to me."

Anthrax just gritted his teeth and glared at him and gave him _the finger_. The others smirked at the action.

XXXX

Nick and Arixis were standing in front of each other, waiting to see who would attack first. Nick summoned his Keyblade blasters and fired at him but the energy bolts just dissipated when they hit Arixis' armor. Arixis got annoyed and pulled a weapon off of his back: A Minigun.

Arixis fired the Minigun and the rapid shots caused Nick to slide back and groan from the attack. Sora, who was watching from behind a rock, charged in, "Nick!"

"Sora, no!" Nick said, still trying to recover from the Minigun attack.

Too late. Sora jumped and blasted Arixis from behind, causing Arixis to turn to and fire at him. Sora used Flowmotion to dodge the bullets and lunged at him. Arixis grabbed Sora and threw him and aimed his Minigun. But just as he fired, Nick grabbed it and changed it's direction, causing him to fire up into the sky. Sora charged at Arixis again but he once again grabbed Sora and threw him.

XXXX

"Do not miss a single moment, Xiro!" Aros ordered him as Xiro recorded the battle on a tablet. "We shall need visual documentation of Nick's demise! For the historical record."

XXXX

Arixis punched Nick in the face causing him to step back to where Sora was. Sora looked at him, "Doesn't his armor allow him to shape-shift or transform or something?"

"Arixis has not acquired a second mode." Nick told him. Arixis charged at them. Causing Nick to give an order.

"Fall back!" Nick ordered. Nick and Sora retreated by driving away on their Keyblade cycles.

"So time has made the Kings cowards, Nick?" Said Arixis, before firing his Minigun into the cloud of dust that the two created.

XXXX

 _Mysterious Tower: Kitchen_

"I cannot believe that we have to clean up the kitchen." Riku said.

"Did you guys expect me to clean up this whole kitchen by myself?" Aqua asked them as she cleaned the oven.

"Yes!" They all said causing Aqua to glare at them. But when no one was looking, Terra tried to sneak out but was caught by Roxas.

"And where are you off too?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"Uh... To help Nick and Sora?"

"Those were not his orders."

"So?"

"Help us clean up this mess!" Roxas said.

"Fine!" Terra said. "But why should we, Aqua did this."

"Hey!" She shouted.

XXXX

 _Meanwhile in the canyon_

"We've lost sight of them! Vanitas, why aren't you tracking them?!" Aros yelled.

"There is another signal." Vanitas told him.

"Another life signal? But Arixis and Anthrax are the only sleepers buried on this world." Vanitas showed Aros the scanner he was holding, which displayed a very familiar location. "The sight of our destroyed Realm Gate. You're not telling me that that signal belongs... To King Nexus."

"But he was miles from the detonation point! Nothing could have survived that blast!" He tried to make up an excuse. "That damn thing must be faulting! Ignore the contact, delete the coordinates!"

"Aros." Raven said, not liking what he was saying.

"Oh, what am I saying? Of course this must be investigated." Aros said, pointing to the sky. "If King Nexus is up there, I shall bring him home. You all remain here and monitor the outcome. When Arixis crushes Nick's heart, I must bear witness." And with that, Aros jumped off of the canyon and summoned his jet and blasted away.

Vanitas looked at the others and used his power to create an Unversed(But it hurt because he isn't supposed to have that power anymore.) The Unversed followed Aros to spy on him.

XXXX

High in the sky, Leon was flying in a jet to investigate an energy signal on another world.(Radiant Garden's technology has been becoming much more advanced.) He picked up a transmission on his radio.

 _"Radiant Garden Defense Committee to Central Command. We are picking up unidentified energy signals, possibly hostile. We are moving in to investigate."_

"Negative, Radiant Garden Defense. This is Radiant Garden Restoration Committee leader Leon, intercepting. Strike your report from the records and provide origin coordinates. I'll take it from here."

XXXX

Sora drove his Keyblade cycle with Arixis chasing him on foot. Sora found himself at a dead end and summoned away his Keyblade cycle and got ready to fight.

"It would be a shame to crush you, young one, but it is my duty." Arixis told Sora. He heard the roar of an engine and turned around to see Nick speeding towards him. He pulled out his Minigun and fired at him but unlike last time, the bullets had no effect on him. Nick summoned away his Keyblade cycle and delivered a powerful punch to Arixis' face, sending him right into a canyon wall.

"Excellent strategy, Sora." Nick complemented. Sora just did his signature smile with his hands behind his head.

Arixis groaned as he fell out of wall and on to the ground. His eyes shot open as he got up and punched Nick.

"Arixis, stay down." Nick said before sending a powerful punch to his face again. Arixis landed flat on his back as the three of them heard a noise and looked up to see Leon's jet high in the sky. "Leon?"

Arixis saw the jet and smirked. Armor folded around his head creating a helmet and red see-through glasses that covered his eyes. The glasses glowed green and shot two green beams into the sky as Arixis scanned Leon's jet.

Nick knew what he was doing and put a finger to his ear, "Leon, fall back!" But it was too late. Leon lost control of his jet as a side-affect of it being scanned but managed to regain control. The beams disappeared as Arixis finished scanning the jet.

Arixis smiled and got up before running a few steps and jumping into the air. His armor shifted around him as he shape-shifted into a copy of Leon's jet. He flew up into the sky and flew right next to Leon, who looked outside of his jet and at Arixis not believing what he was seeing.

"What?!" He said, looking at Arixis. Arixis flew down and began firing at Nick and Sora. The duo was forced to retreat again by using their Keyblade cycles. Arixis was about to fire missiles at them but was forced to dodge bullets that were being fired at him by Leon. "Stealing Radiant Garden's military technology will not be tolerated on my watch!"

Arixis flew behind Leon and fired missiles at him which appeared on his radar. "Heat Seekers!" Leon flew around the canyon walls before flying towards a giant cliff side and pulling up at the last second causing the missiles to hit the wall. "I still got it." He said with a smile

XXXX

Aros flew towards the remains of the Realm Gate and landed on a giant piece of it before looking around. "No one could have survived this. As I suspected, faulty scanner. The last thing I need now are rumors that Nexus is still–" He was cut off by a loud, agonizing moan.

He drifted over to where it came from and saw the body of Nexus. His body was full of scratches and burn marks and parts of his clothes were burned off but almost all of his clothes were still intact. "Nexus." Nexus grabbed Aros and glared at him with his bright purple eyes but fell unconscious again. "But how?" Aros saw a glow and saw the black and purple shard of Dark blood sticking out of his chest. He grinned, "Dark blood." He got into Nexus' face, "Everyone believes you are deceased. Who am I to disappoint them, _Your Majesty_?"

And with that, he grabbed the Dark blood shard and yanked it out of Nexus' chest. Nexus opened his eyes and reached for the Dark blood but fell unconscious again. This time forever. "And this time, stay dead!" Aros said, kicking Nexus' almost dead corpse away. He heard a noise and saw Vanitas' Unversed flying towards him. He hid the Dark blood behind his back and grabbed Nexus, "Vanitas, if you are listening, I have found King Nexus and he is... unwell. We must get him medical attention, immediately!"

XXXX

Nick and Sora dodged another round of missiles from Arixis. Nick contacted Leon, "Leon, we require immediate assistance!" From inside his jet, Leon nodded. Nick was hit by a missile and was forced to banish his Keyblade cycle.

Sora drove at the top of the canyon and summoned away his Keyblade cycle before jumping and landing on top of Arixis' jet form. Arixis flew close to a wall trying to get Sora off of him but it didn't work. He flew higher into the sky as Sora summoned his Keyblade and stabbed Arixis causing him to fall out of the sky. Leon flew next to them so Sora could jump on to his jet.

Sora jumped on to Leon's jet and they both watched as Arixis crash-landed. Leon flew down so Sora could jump off and get to safety before flying away back to Radiant Garden. Nick and Sora walked towards Arixis and watched as his eyes closed as he died. Only his upper half was shape-shifted back to normal. Nick looked at Arixis and said, "Had Arixis chosen to stray from his master's path, we may not be burying him today."

From the top of the canyon, the Dark Seekers watched the scene and Xiro ended the recording. Anthrax felt multiple emotions right now: Sadness, anger, hurt, rage. But they all tied to one thing: A promise to get his revenge on them. "I will join your cause... But mainly for one reason: To get revenge on them. Because I swear to the heart of Kingdom Hearts that they will pay for my best friend's death."

XXXX

 _Mysterious Tower_

Nick was speaking to Sora as they walked out of the Portal, "Sora, putting yourself at risk was perhaps not the wisest of strategies, but you performed admirably."

"Thanks." Sora said, smiling.

"What happened to you guys?" Roxas asked.

"How about we talk about it over a cheesecake?" Nick said. And to that, they all agreed happily.

XXXX

"You are fortunate that I know medical." Anthrax said.

"Yes we are." Venom said.

"Well, the troops will be pleased to hear of our success in saving King Nexus. Even though he is comatose for now." Vanitas told them.

"Let us hope that King Nexus pulls through." Aros said, angrily looking at a comatose Nexus, who lay on a metal bed connected to life support by multiple cables.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, I finished this chapter. But it looks like the Dark Seekers have a new warrior. His bio is on my profile. If you have questions or anything about this chapter or anything else, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Bye! :-)**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: I was kinda hitting a writers block on ideas of what I wanted to do between this chapter and the last chapter. I did not want to waste time on thinking of ideas. So, as a result of that, I have decided to get right to the next chapter of the plot of KH:DR.**

 **So... Here we go. :-)**

* * *

 _Mysterious Tower: Main room- 3 Days later_

"Nick, you are not going to believe this. But I've just pinpointed the location the Dark Seeker Warship." Yen Sid said from the computer.

"How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?" Nick asked.

"I didn't. I was experimenting the variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it. Even still, their ship might be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach." He responded.

"With Nexus dead and the element of surprise." Xion started.

"We can cause some serious damage." Ventus finished. The computer beeped again as another signal popped up on the screen.

"Also on the same frequency, an emergency beacon." Yen Sid added in surprise.

"The Dark Seekers can wait; people may be in distress. Xion, Mickey, with me." Nick said.

XXXX

The trio of Heroes Portaled to the location and found themselves in a desert at night on another abandoned world. They saw a gummi ship buried beneath the sand.

Nick looked at the ship, "A crash-landing. Buried here for centuries." They made their way towards the ship and when they got there, Xion used her Keyblade blaster to cut an opening in a wall and Nick kicked it in, making an entrance. Xion formed a fire ball in her hand as a light so they could see.

"It's highly unlikely but their could be survivors." Mickey said. They got to a door and Nick used his strength to pry the door open. What they saw shocked them: Multiple dead bodies everywhere. Lying in a pool of discolored black-ish blood. "Nick, Xion, these people didn't perish in the crash. They're displaying the effects of a virus!" Mickey told them after scanning a corpse with Nick's scanner.

"This is a plague ship." Nick realized.

"Okay, I've heard and seen enough." Xion said, not liking any of this. Nick took a step forward but Mickey pushed him back.

"Don't touch anything! The virus could still be active." He said. Suddenly, the ship moved causing them to back up into a wall. Nick heard something from directly above him and looked up to see a body hanging from the ceiling. A drop of infected blood landed in Nick's eye and the affects were immediate. He grunted as he tried to wipe it away but it was too late.

"No!" Mickey and Xion gasped in horror.

XXXX

 _Mysterious Tower_

Nick was lying on a bed that Yen Sid created using his sorcery. His eye was completely bloodshot and he was completely weak as he was constantly taking deep breaths.

"Virixion Plague. It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected blood." Yen Sid explained.

"What was a plague doing inside of a gummi ship?" Sora asked.

"It looks like it's passengers were infected. The virus killed thousands during the Keyblade War." Aqua said, reading the Book of Prophecies.

"There's a cure... right?" Xion asked scared.

"No... cure." Nick said weakly from his bed.

"Nick, please. Save your strength." Mickey said gently.

"Who created the plague in the first place?" Riku asked curious.

"It seems that it was created by the Kings of Darkness." Aqua told them.

"Course." Muttered Roxas.

Terra thought of something, "Would the Kings of Darkness create a virus without a cure?"

"Yeah, what if they caught it back accident?" Sora asked.

"It's not like we can ask them, Sora. They're all dead, remember?" Riku said.

"Well... not all of them." Ventus reminded.

"Absolutely not!" Roxas shouted.

"First, it is impossible to contact them. And second, I am not going to allow it! Even if it was for Nick." Xion told them.

"And anyway, why would those two b*tches help Nick? They're enemies of both him, his dad, us, and the others Kings." Said Riku.

"Good point." Sora said. "Well, what do we do?"

"Actually, we may be able to access the Dark Seeker database." Yen Sid said.

"Right. For the moment, we still have a fix on their Warship's location." Mickey remembered.

"Sora, with me." Aqua ordered.

"Aqua, hurry." Mickey said quietly.

XXXX

 _Dark Seeker Warship_

A Portal opened in the middle of a hallway and Aqua and Sora jumped out, Keyblade blasters ready.

"Let's start with the lab." Aqua suggested. Sora nodded and hid behind a wall right near the lab's door. And just in time too, because Anthrax and Venom walked out of the lab. Anthrax paused for a second, sensing something was off.

"Hm." Anthrax continued walking to catch up with Venom. Sora sighed and they both entered the lab.

Aqua walked up to a computer and began typing, "I'm in the network." She reported through her communicator. Sora looked around and saw another door. He looked through it's window and gasped.

XXXX

Nick lifted his head to look at Mickey, "Mickey, Xion... were you...?"

"Infected? No." Mickey said to him. Nick laid his head back down relieved with that fact.

 _"If it's here, I don't see it."_ Aqua said through the communicator.

"Are you certain, Aqua?"

XXXX

"I've searched every file! Nothing!" She said.

 _"Well search again, clearly you've missed something!"_ Roxas retorted.

"Aqua?" Sora called.

"I've scanned entire database!" Aqua told them in anger.

 _"Have you searched for any hidden files?"_ Mickey suggested.

"Don't tell me how to research! You think you're the only one who cares about Nick?!"

"Aqua!" Sora shouted.

"What is it?!" Aqua said, walking towards the door as it slid open with a hiss.

 _"What is it? What's going on?"_ Riku asked.

Sora and Aqua gasped as they saw Nexus' healed but comatose body lying on a metal bed hooked up to life support. "It's Nexus. He's... alive."

 _"What?!"_

 _"That's not possible."_ Mickey said, not believing Aqua.

"Well I'm staring right at him." Aqua told them as they walked over with their Keyblade blasters ready. "Good news is Nexus isn't exactly staring back."

 _"N-Nexus."_ Nick said extremely weak.

"He's critical. Hooked up to life support." Aqua said. "Time to finish this once and for all." She charged up her blaster.

 _"Wait! Don't!"_

"One good reason. Fast."

 _"Nexus may be Nick's only hope for survival."_

"What are you talking about?"

 _"Does he display brainwave activity?"_ Aqua and Sora looked at the computer terminal.

"Spiking hard. His sick mind is still at work." She said bitterly.

 _"Perfect! If a cure exists, Nexus may be the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain and find it."_ He said.

"Enter Nexus' brain?! Mickey, are you out of your f*cking mind?!" Aqua asked, thinking he was crazy.

 _"Look, I know it sounds crazy but the Dark Seeker's laboratory should contain all the equipment you need for a Mind-transfer."_ Mickey continued.

"No way!" She refused.

XXXX

"Have you ever even performed or done the procedure?" Ventus asked.

"No. But I have studied the procedure many times before... Invented by the Kings of Darkness, outlawed by the Kings of Light." Mickey admitted.

"What about the Keyblade?" Roxas asked.

"That won't work. Not even the Keyblade can access Nexus' mind."

 _"Whoa. Can't we just haul Nexus through the Portal to buy us some time to figure this out?"_ Aqua proposed.

Riku shoved Mickey out of the way of the computer and began to yell at her, "Time is one thing Nick doesn't have! One of you must try this! I will not allow Nick to pass knowing that Nexus will outlive him!"

 _"Riku, I would lay down my life for Nick. Anytime, anywhere! But a mind-body split..."_ She trailed off.

 _"I'll do it."_ Sora said.

 _"You will?"_ Aqua asked him surprised.

"Are you sure, Sora?" Mickey asked worried.

 _"I'm sure. Now tell us what to do."_

XXXX

Aros was not happy. "Why has the electromagnetic shielding not been repaired?!"

A soldier walked up to him, "Our crews are working as fast as they can, Lord–" Aros slapped him across the face.

"We are leaking a trail! All the Heroes have to do to pinpoint our position is access the correct frequency wavelength! Accelerate your efforts!"

"Yes, Lord Aros!" He walked away back to his original post. The door slid open and Vanitas walked in.

"Hey, Aros." He greeted.

"Ah, Vani. And how is the patient doing today?" Aros asked curious.

"From Anthrax's report same old."

"An inglorious fate that he should remain in this vegetative state." Aros said sadly.

"On the contrary. Anthrax said that Nexus' body may be nothing but skin and bones but his mind is still at work." Vanitas corrected.

"Keep that to yourself! The others can possibly find out about Nexus' condition." Aros hissed.

"And it can spread among the rest of the Dark Seekers." Vanitas said, smiling at what he was getting at.

"Well, as long as His Majesty remains in limbo, so does their cause. The Dark Seekers deserve a strong, alert leader!"

"One who would require a loyal second in command." Vanitas told him, smirking.

Aros chuckled, "A candidate would need to earn that post by making a strong case to said others."

"A case for showing mercy, Lord Aros?" Vanitas smirked.

"You scratch my back, and I scratch yours." Aros smirked.

XXXX

Aqua knelt down and plugged a cord into a slot beneath the bed Nexus laid on. She then walked and went down into a small hidden place that hid her and Sora from anyone who was an enemy. Sora, who was wearing a metal band around his head, gave her a thumbs up.

"Mickey, we're ready." Aqua reported through her communicator.

 _"Initiate Mind-transfer."_ He instructed. Aqua inserted the second end of the cord into the back of Sora's head band and twisted it, activating it. Sora's eyes widened before he saw himself in a different place.

XXXX

"Communications downlink activated. This will allow to see and hear everything that Sora does within Nexus' subconscious mind." Mickey explained.

"Whoa. Where is that?" Roxas asked as everyone watched the screen.

"Isn't that...?" Xion trailed off.

"Queen Heartesa and the King's former castle from the Keyblade Graveyard." Mickey answered shocked.

XXXX

 _Nexus' Mind_

Sora was walking up some stairs that led to the throne room of the castle. He heard Mickey's voice, _"Quickly, Sora. We know your in unknown territory but you need to find out where information might be filed in Nexus' mind."_

He saw a figure once he reached the top and noticed it was, "Nick!" He ran towards Nick but he didn't even move.

 _"Sora, that is not Nick, but a figment of Nexus' mind. It cannot see or here you."_ Mickey told him. Sora heard a dark laugh and looked around Nick to see Nexus sitting on a throne.

"Nick, your Heroes are defeated. Bow before your new King." Nexus ordered.

"Never, Nexus." Nick said turning around to face him. He summoned his Keyblade. "One shall victorious, one shall vanquish."

"So be it." Nexus sneered. He shot up from his seat and summoned his Keyblade and charged full speed at him. Nick charged at him and went for the killing blow. But Nexus stabbed right through him and Nick disintegrated in a puff of green smoke.

XXXX

"That never happened!" Terra protested.

"Because it's not a memory. We're seeing the world as Nexus has recreated it. In his darkest dreams." Mickey explained.

XXXX

Sora hid behind a suit of armor but it just turned into another Nick, who took a few steps towards him, "Nexus, your treachery ends here." He said, summoning his Keyblade.

Nexus stopped walking and turned around before replacing his Keyblade with his blaster and firing at Nick. Sora tried to get in the way of the blast but was too late as the blast hit Nick and caused him to disintegrate again. Sora turned to Nexus in fear as Nexus walked towards him. "Sora. The punishment for trespassing on my domain is your destruction!" He raised his Keyblade and brought it down but it went right through him.

"Huh?" Sora said, looking at Nexus in confusion.

"How can this be?!" Nexus demanded confused. He repeatedly attacked Sora but every single attack went through him.

XXXX

"Nexus can't touch Sora?" Riku asked.

"Because he isn't a creation of Nexus' mind, Sora is immune to his physical attacks." Mickey explained.

"Good to know." Roxas said. The others nodded in agreement.

XXXX

"You are not using any type of magic, your eyes track my movements so you're not a hologram, and I know that you are not a spirit." Nexus said, walking circles around Sora. "So tell me, Sora, what are you?!"

"Nexus." They turned to see Nick, Mickey, Ventus and another Sora.

XXXX

"Uh-oh. Special guest-stars." Roxas said.

"This is not good." Mickey said.

XXXX

"Uh, just wait a second." Sora said to Nexus before walking over to his double. He waved in his double's face, "Hello?"

Nexus roared and fired at them and they all disintegrated. He looked at Sora, "You are real, they were not." He then chuckled, "A Mind-transfer, how unexpected."

 _"We've stirred Nexus from his oblivion, he's becoming self-aware!"_ Sora heard Mickey say.

Nexus looked around, "If this is my subconscious, what are you doing inside my head?!" He demanded getting in Sora's face.

XXXX

Aqua was keeping guard of a currently unconscious Sora, "Come on, Sora. What are you doing in there?"

She heard the door open and footsteps and looked to see who it was. It was Aros, Vanitas, Raven, Xiro, Venom and Anthrax. Aros spoke to Vanitas, "Vanitas, can you explain Anthrax's medical summary to our comrades, for the historical record."

"Simply put, unaided Nexus could remain in this deathless slumber forever."

"His Majesty would not have wanted to be seen this way. To stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body is not just." Aros sighed.

"Wait a second. Look at the monitor." Raven said, pointing at it.

"Brainwave activity, not evidence of consciousness. But merely an endless dream from which Nexus may never wake." Vanitas said, correcting her.

"Everyone, we must face reality. Nexus is lost to us." Aros told them.

"The only honorable option would be to show him mercy." Vanitas said.

"A simple throw of the switch." Aros clarified.

"Quick, painless, compassionate."

Fortunately, Aqua heard all of it, "Are you guys getting this?"

XXXX

"If Nexus perishes, Sora's mind will remain separated from his own body forever." Mickey informed.

"We'll loose Nick and Sora?!" Ventus asked in disbelief.

XXXX

"The only way you could have entered my mind was by a Mind-transfer. But the question still remains: What happened to me?!" Sora was to scared to answer. But then Nexus remembered, "The Realm Gate explosion. And yet, if you're in my head, I am not dead. So tell me Sora, do I still function?"

 _"Sora, we are out of time."_ Mickey told him.

"Nexus, someone has been infected with Virixion Plague!" Sora explained.

"Virixion Plague? Someone besides myself is... is unwell?" Nexus asked worriedly. Sora nodded. "Nick!" He began to laugh loudly. "Such irony! After years of endless battle, the mighty Nick is felled by a simple virus from the distant past!" That made Sora angry. "And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?"

"Nexus, your treachery is–" Nick got cut off by a blast from Nexus, who didn't even look at Nick.

"I can help you get what you want." Sora told him.

"Oh, and just what is it that I want most, Sora?"

"A chance to destroy both Nick and Mia by your own hands."

"Did you not see? I do destroy Nick by my own hand! At will! Whenever I desire!"

"But you can't see the pain." Sora told him. "You can't see their pain and suffering when you kill them here."

XXXX

The Dark Seekers were still deciding on Nexus' fate. "Do I take your silence as a yes to take Nexus off life support?" Nobody said anything as Aros grabbed the cable connected to Nexus' chest. "Speak now or forever hold your peace." Still nothing. Aqua summoned her Keyblade blaster and aimed it. "Going... going..."

"Hey, what is that?" Venom asked, pointing to the cable connecting Sora and Nexus together.

"Crap!" Aqua said, hiding again.

XXXX

"After our deep history together, to not see the life end in Nick's and Mia's eyes with my very own." Nexus confessed.

"You'll be stuck here in a life of regret." Sora told him.

"Well played, Sora." He opened his hand to reveal a hologram of a cube of ancient letters, numbers and symbols. "The formula of the cure you seek... not that I expect you to know how to read it."

Sora was about to grab it but Nexus closed his hand and pulled it away. "Huh?"

"Not yet."

"What?!"

"And how am I to destroy Nick and Mia as you propose while I am trapped here within a perpetual daydream?" Nexus asked. "Once you release me from this prison, you will have the cure."

XXXX

Aros was examining the Mind-transfer cable as Aqua grew more and more nervous, "Come on, come on."

XXXX

"You must guarantee my recovery. Or Nick turns to dust. The real Nick." Nexus said.

Sora was left without option...

XXXX

Mickey was rewinding the conversation until he got a picture of the cure. Riku shouted into the computer, "Aqua, we have the formula! Disconnect Sora, now!"

XXXX

And Aqua did just that as Aros was walking towards their hiding spot. She unplugged Sora and took off his head-band.

XXXX

The world was crumbling and disintegrating around Sora and Nexus.

"You were watching! You tricked me!" Nexus shouted.

Sora began to disintegrate, "Bye, Nexus!"

"No! Take me with you! **TAKE ME!** " Nexus disintegrated after trying to reach for him desperately.

XXXX

"Hurry, Sora!" Aqua said as Aros got to their hiding spot. She summoned her Keyblade blaster as Sora woke up. Aros got down on one knee and saw them.

"What in...?!" A Portal opened behind Aqua and Sora and Sora ran inside of it. "Intruders!" Aros summoned his Keyblade blaster.

"Allow me!" Aqua said. She shot a single blast and shot the cable connected to Nexus' chest. She jumped backwards into the Portal and it closed.

Aros looked at Nexus and smirked but then faked a frown, "Well, it was the outcome after all." But the others minus Vanitas glared at him. "Of course it would be wrong for Nexus to die by a Hero's hand. Vanitas." Vanitas just waved him off and reconnected the cable to Nexus.

Aros just watched him in a disappointed anger.

XXXX

It took Aqua, Mickey and Yen Sid all day to make the cure, but they did and cured Nick. Roxas and Riku helped Nick stand up. "That's it. Steady."

Everyone cheered and clapped for Nick but he refused, "Please. Save the Heroes Welcome for those who cured me and Sora." Everyone cheered for Sora and he became embarrassed and blushed.

XXXX

Aros walked into the lab for a medical report from Anthrax, "And how is the patient doing today?"

"Funny you should ask. Not sure what the Heroes did in there, but Nexus is showing zero brainwave activity." Anthrax told him.

"Meaning?"

"Physically he's stable, but now there's no one home."

XXXX

Sora was still being congratulated by everyone when his pupils dilated. Inside his mind, Sora saw something with bright purple eyes.

"I'm out, or should I say... in." Nexus said before laughing evilly.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh-oh. Leave a review! :-)**


	56. Chapter 56

_Mysterious Tower: The Next Day_

Nick was getting a medical examination done to make sure that he was cured. But was a bit irritated with what had to be done. Aqua was shining a bright flashlight in his previously infected eye, "Follow the light." Aqua instructed. So he did. "Good, good. I wouldn't advise anything strenuous, Nick, but it seems that you have fully recovered from the Virixion Plague."

Nick gave her a warm smile, "Thanks to yours, Mickey's and Yen Sid's expertise."

"It was Sora who braved unknown territory to locate the cure." Aqua told him.

"Of course. Thank you as well, Sora." Nick smiled.

"It was nothing. Just doing my duty." Sora said, smiling brightly.

"Lucky for us Nexus was still alive." Xion said.

"Seriously?" Sora asked, not believing she actually said that.

"Yeah, I actually said that."

"Well, what matters is that you are on the mend, Nick." Mickey said. "While Nexus..."

"Aqua is the only one who knows about him." Sora said.

"Sora is right. I did my best to finish Nexus' story. Just couldn't stick around long enough to see how it ended." Aqua explained to them.

But nobody noticed that Sora left the room with his pupils dilated...

XXXX

Sora walked down the hallway but paused and looked at his hands. Well, someone did...

"It is only a matter of time before Nick discovers all is not right with you, Sora..." Nexus said inside Sora's head. "I must reclaim my body, which means taking complete and total control of yours!"

XXXX

The team was watching Sora and Riku spar. They clashed Keyblades before Riku pushed him back. "Come on, you can you do better than that, can't you?" Sora just grinned and dodged another attack before kicking his feet out from under him. He was about to pin him down when he froze and his pupils dilated again. He saw a memory of the Realm Gate explosion before snapping out of it. Well, almost. Sora was still in a trance when Riku called out him, "Sora? Quit standing there and beat me already!" Sora, still in a trance, went to finish him, but not the right way. "Whoa!" Riku rolled out of the way before he could get struck by the Keyblade.

"Sora!" Roxas shouted. Sora finally snapped out of his trance and looked at him confused.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Namine asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah. Don't worry about it." Sora said before walking off. The others looked at each other and shrugged it off.

XXXX

Sora was walking down a hallway when he froze suddenly. He felt Nexus again.

"If I am to return to my body, I must first restore it's functionality. How did I escape annihilation?" There was a flashback of when the Dark blood was ripped from his chest. "Of course, Dark blood!" He then recognized who did it. "Aros!" He said angrily before closing his eyes and fading away again.

XXXX

 _Dark Seeker Warship_

"Knock, knock." Aros said, lightly knocking on Nexus' face. "Is anybody in there? No. Oh well. Seems I possess the only thing that would allow you to rise off that slab and walk again, my dearest Nexus." He pulled a Dark blood shard from his pocket and threw it in the air before catching it. "The only Blood of Darkness left in the galaxy, plucked from your very heart! But it cannot restore your mind. The Dark Seekers need a leader, not a decorative centerpiece. And I will prove that I am your true heir to the throne. With a plan so epic..."

"... Not even the great King Nexus could have conceived it?" A voice asked. Aros turned to see Vanitas leaning against the open door frame with his arms crossed.

"Heh, that was the idea, Vanitas." Aros laughed nervously. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. And it's Commander Vanitas to you, once and future Lord Aros." He corrected, bowing.

Aros just smiled.

XXXX

Sora was walking around the main room alone when he looked at a tool on Nick's worktable and his pupils dilated again. He walked towards it and grabbed it as he heard Nexus' voice again.

"Yes. Go on, Sora... Obey my will!" So Sora crushed the tool.

"Sora!" Mickey shouted. Sora returned to normal and turned around to see Mickey not so happy. "I needed that!"

"Huh?" Sora said, looking at the now crushed tool in his hand.

"What has gotten into you?"

"I-I don't know. But I keep seeing Nexus' face." Sora told him.

"You're seeing Nexus' face?" Mickey asked surprised.

XXXX

Sora was lying on a bed that Yen Sid created for him with his sorcery. After Yen Sid put a sleeping spell on him, Sora fell into a long and deep sleep.

"Sora has been complaining of twisted visions and daydream nightmares." Mickey explained to the others.

"But you said that Sora was fine when you checked him over?" Riku said.

"That was physically. But the experience of being in Nexus' mind must be affecting his mind somehow." He said. "So this sleep should force his mind to rest and recover."

A call on the computer drew there attention. It was Leon. "Nick! Have you heard from the Dark Seekers lately?"

"Technically, yes but under different circumstances." He replied. "Why?"

"Because they stole a Heat Ray from our Defense Committee." He explained.

"I thought that your Defense Committee was supposed to have soldiers posted at every entrance?" Ventus said confused.

"They managed to get in undetected."

"Morons." Roxas muttered under his breath.

"It's difficult to guess Aros' intent without knowing where the Heat Ray has been taken." Nick said, ignoring Roxas.

"Good thing the Heat Ray has a tracking device." Leon told them. A few minutes later, everyone was looking at the monitor which displayed the Heat Ray's coordinates. An abandoned world that was a frozen wasteland.

"Another frigid world? Great. Another chance to freeze to death." Xion said sarcastically.

The monitor zoomed in on a certain spot. "Whoa. That's the biggest unminable Energy Crystal deposit in the universe." Terra said.

"Unminable, until Aros melts his way down to it." Nick said.

"By using the Heat Ray." Aqua added.

"Melting that much ice could cause other worlds to be affected." Leon told them.

"Thank you, Leon. We will investigate and stop Aros before that can happen." Leon nodded and Nick ended the call. Nick turned to the others, "Heroes, prepare to depart." Riku walked over to the Portal and activated it. Everyone stood in front of it. "Heroes, move out!" Everyone except for Riku and Mickey summoned their Keyblade cycles and went through the swirling vortex.

Nick noticed that Riku and Mickey remained behind, "Riku, Mickey? Are you not coming?"

"I think it's better that we stay behind to watch over Sora." Riku told him. Nick smiled before summoning his Keyblade cycle and following the others.

XXXX

Aros was standing at the edge of the flight deck of the Dark Seeker Warship looking down at the frigid wasteland below him, "Let the reign of Lord Aros begin." Vanitas, who stood beside him, signaled a soldier to fire the Heat Ray.

The Heat Ray fired a stream of fire at the ice floor and the ice began to melt slowly...

XXXX

The Heroes were walking around the frozen wasteland noticing the change in weather and temperature.

"Lot different from our last Winter experience." Roxas said, observing some melting ice.

"Feels like Summer." Aqua said.

"Yeah, well, this is like the direct opposite of Arendelle." Xion said.

"Elsa turned Summer into Winter; Aros is about to do the opposite." Terra said to them after seeing a patch of snow turn to mush.

"We can't let that happen." Nick told them. "Aros is doing this intentionally, there for he must be stopped." They looked around a corner and saw the Dark Seeker Warship firing a heat beam.

"So, who wants to come up with an idea on how to stop that?" Xion asked.

"Well... there is one thing that we can try." Roxas said. He began to explain his plan to the others...

XXXX

 _Mysterious Tower_

Riku was standing at the computer monitoring the Heroes life signals. With Namine at Radiant Garden and Yen Sid gone who-knows-where, Riku had nobody to talk to but Mickey, but he was fine with that. Speaking of Mickey, he looked at Riku.

"Riku, I am going to the storage room to see if we have any spare parts to repair this." He told him, holding the broken tool that Sora crushed earlier in his hand. Riku nodded and turned back to the monitor as Mickey left. Once he heard the door close, he sighed.

"And then there were two, Sora." Riku said, talking to an unconscious Sora, who lay on the bed. But after a few seconds, Sora's eyes opened revealing them to be purple. He silently stood up and walked behind Riku. After sensing a presence, Riku turned around and saw Sora.

"Sora? How are you up? That spell wasn't supposed to wear off yet. Wait... why are your eyes purple?" Instead of answering, Sora punched him in the face causing him to stagger back. Sora typed coordinates into the Portal and activated it and began to walk through it.

"Riku?! What happened?!" Mickey demanded after walking back into the room.

"I don't know! Sora just woke up somehow!"

"But that's impossible! That spell shouldn't have worn off yet! Where does he think he's going?" Mickey asked himself.

XXXX

'Sora' looked around the battlefield of Nick and Mickey's previous battle with Nexus' undead.

"Where is it? Where?!" Nexus said inside Sora's head. He had a flashback before looking and seeing a black and purple glow from the ground. He grabbed the source of the glow: A Dark blood shard and examined it.

XXXX

Mickey was looking at the Portal monitor, "These are the coordinates for the sight of our previous battle with Nexus' undead."

"Maybe we should call Nick?" Riku suggested.

"Nick is busy preventing a world from being destroyed. We need to handle this on our own." Mickey told him, activating the Portal. Just as he did, 'Sora' walked through it. "Sora, what have you been doing?"

Riku grabbed his wrist as 'Sora' opened his hand, "Dark blood?" 'Sora' punched him in the face again before kicking Mickey away and quickly changing the Portal's coordinates. He ran through it before it closed behind him. Riku started to get up, "Ugh. Mickey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. More importantly is Sora. I fear the time he spent in Nexus' mind has caused him to think like a Dark Seeker."

"Sora is not a Dark Seeker! Far from it!" Riku said to him.

"Agreed. But we need to find out exactly what Sora intends to do with that shard. The only one who knew of the Dark blood... was Nexus." Mickey realized.

"Sora has Nexus' memories?" Riku asked confused.

"Worse. Nexus is occupying Sora's mind."

"What?!"

"How could I have been such a fool? A Mind-transfer acts as a two-way conduit. When Sora returned back to his own mind, Nexus followed." Mickey explained, walking over to the Portal controls. "And now, Sora- Nexus has Portaled to nearly the same coordinates Nick used." He activated the Portal and they ran through it, hoping to stop Sora and save him.

XXXX

Aros was enjoying his moment of glory, "Yes! I love when a plan comes together!" He heard the roar of Keyblade cycles and saw the Heroes driving towards the Warship. "Heroes."

"Please, Lord Aros, allow your Second in Command the honor." Vanitas said before turning to Raven, Xiro, Venom and Anthrax. "Guys, destroy them!" The quartet of Dark Seekers jumped off the Warship and crashed onto the ground causing the Heroes to summon away their Keyblade cycles and regroup, ready to fight.

Nick was climbing a glacier that was close to the Dark Seeker Warship but paused and saw the others fighting before continuing again.

XXXX

A Portal opened and Riku and Mickey jumped out to see themselves in a hallway of the Dark Seeker Warship.

"The Dark Seeker Warship!" Riku said quietly before the two of them began to run through the hallways. They didn't get very far before they turned a corner and saw a trail of dead soldiers leading to the laboratory. "Whoa. Sora did this?"

"I fear Nexus' mind is dominant. And clearly he came here for one purpose: To use the Dark blood to resurrect his own body." Mickey said.

"Sora won't let that happen!"

"I hope you're right." Mickey said as they continued on. They reached the lab and saw 'Sora' hook himself up to Nexus using the Mind-transfer cable. Riku ran forward and threw a punch but 'Sora' dodged it and punched him into a wall. 'Sora' pulled out the Dark blood shard and looked at it.

"Sora!" Mickey yelled. 'Sora' looked at him. "Fight him, Sora! You are stronger than him!" Sora's eyes turned back to blue.

"Mickey?"

"That's right, Sora! Keep fighting!" Mickey encouraged. Inside Sora's mind, Nexus was furious.

 **"Unbelievable!"** Sora's eyes constantly flashed between blue and purple as he held his face and fell to the ground. Mickey cautiously approached him when 'Sora' lifted his head and glared before back-handing him away. 'Sora' looked and saw Riku holding Nexus' main life support cable.

"Farewell, Nexus!" Riku said before he pulled the cable. 'Sora' grabbed him and threw him into a wall.

"Sora!" 'Sora' looked at Mickey and said something that made his blood run cold...

 _"Sora can't hear you anymore!"_ Nexus' voice said through Sora.

"As much as we want you to leave Sora's body, we can't let you go back to your own!" Mickey said, running towards him. He grabbed the Dark blood but 'Sora' grabbed him by his throat and threw him away. He walked towards Nexus' comatose body and raised the Dark blood before plunging it into his chest.

Nexus' bright purple eyes shot open as Sora regained control over his body. He disconnected the Mind-transfer cable as the three of them watched in terror as Nexus stood up to his full height. A group of soldiers ran in and saw Nexus.

"Dark Seekers, your rightful lord and master has returned!" He announced. He moved his eyes to the three Heroes. "Finish these pests! I have my own extermination to perform!" He said as he walked out of the room. The soldiers began to fire at them but the Heroes fired back. But they retreated through a Corridor of Light.

XXXX

Nick finally made it to the top of the glacier. He saw a ramp made of snow and broke into a run. He summoned his Keyblade cycle and drove up the ramp at full speed before banishing his Keyblade cycle while flying through the air. He was able to grab onto the very edge of the ship and began to climb his way up.

Xion and Ventus charged at Venom as she charged at them. Xion leaped into the air and brought her foot down, hoping to land a kick. But Venom rolled forward causing Xion to land behind her. Xion turned around to see Venom's heel meet the side of her face in a roundhouse kick. Ventus made a swing at Venom but she dodged it and grabbed his wrist before he could punch her.

"You'd really hit a girl?" She asked, smiling.

"In war, we do what we have to if it means we stop evil!" Ventus said, kicking her away from him. He was about to charge at her when Anthrax tackled him. Anthrax pinned him down into the snow and grinned.

"In war, there will always be the faction that loses. You!" He said, bring his blood red and black sword up. He was about to kill Ventus when he was shot from behind allowing Ventus to bring his foot up and kick him off of him. Aqua helped him get up.

"Thanks." Ventus said to her.

"Yep!" She responded back as both of them charged at Anthrax.

Roxas dodged Raven's sharp fans as he threw a punch at her. She bent over backwards and dodged the punch before delivering a head-butt to him. He staggered back before trying to land a kick on her. She did two back-hand-springs before throwing her fans at him which he swung his Keyblades to block. Xion came in out of nowhere by flying through the air and kicking Raven from the side.

Raven flew through the air and landed near Xiro, who was charging towards Terra with his sword in-hand. "I think I'm going to put you on ice!" Terra roared as he charged and they clashed their weapons. The clash caused a shockwave and caused the ice to split in two.

XXXX

Aros and Vanitas watched the battle from the Warship. Vanitas noticed something, "Don't the Heroes seem... understaffed?" They both heard the sound of an engine and turned around to see Nick driving towards them.

"What good is a Second in Command who fails to watch the rear?!" Aros shouted at Vanitas. He pushed him aside and walked towards the Heat Ray and climbed up to the seat where the controls were. He then kicked the soldier away(Literally), "Get out of my way!" He typed commands into the control panel which turned it around and fired the huge heat beam straight at Nick!

Nick drove towards the Heat Ray, fighting against the fire that, if he was normal, could have burned him into dust. He summoned away his Keyblade cycle and jumped high into the air as he summoned his Keyblade.

"No!" Aros cried right before Nick brought down his Keyblade right at the spot that connected the Heat Ray together. The explosion was so powerful that it sent the other Heroes and Dark Seekers flying from where they were fighting.

Everyone saw Nick on the ground smoking from the Heat Ray and it's explosion. The Dark Seekers retreated back to the Warship as the Heroes approached Nick. "Nick!" Xion called out softly. They all saw a jet flying up into the sky and back down right towards Nick! Nick, who was still trying to recover from the explosion, couldn't move as he watched Aros fly towards him.

"Nexus' greatest mistake was ever allowing you to live, Nick!" Aros shouted, preparing his blasters. Another jet crashed right into Aros before he could fire and he was taken to the Warship. "Ah!"

Nick narrowed his eyes at the second jet, "Nexus."

"He's back." Ventus said as they all watched as Nexus took Aros back to the ship.

XXXX

Aros crashed down onto the ship and watched as Nexus' jet hovered above him before the jet turned back into Nexus in a soft flash of light. Aros was extremely shocked and scared, "K-King Nexus! You're- you're... you're healed! Praise Kingdom Hearts! It is a miracle!" He said, trying to change the situation.

"Oh, it will be a miracle alright, Aros, if you survive what have planned for you!" Nexus said, to smart to buy that. Aros, fearing for his life, summoned his jet to retreat but Nexus grabbed his jet's wings and spun around before throwing Aros to the other side of the Warship. Aros summoned away his jet when he crashed into the floor for a second time. Nexus landed in front of Aros and approached him.

"T-The Heroes! Nick! Right there, waiting for you!" Aros told him, pointing down at them.

"My greatest mistake? I have made a few, but there is one that I do not intend to make again!" Nexus said, grabbing Aros by his hair and dragging him behind him.

"N-No, Your Majesty! **No!** "

Nick, now recovered, and the others watched as the Warship flew away. Nick raised his finger to his ear, "Riku, we need a Portal."

"You're not the only ones." Riku said as he, Sora and Mickey walked towards them.

XXXX

Mickey did a complete scan of Sora's mind and sighed in relief, "Everything is back to normal."

"Everything?" Sora said.

"Well, normal for Sora." He corrected himself.

"Riku, Mickey, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Riku asked confused.

"For letting Nexus control me."

"Sora, no one knew. No one could have ever known."

"I know but..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Let us just take comfort in the fact that everything is back to normal." Nick said, smiling brightly.

"So... what now?" Terra asked.

"Cheesecake?" Roxas suggested.

That was the answer they all looked for.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! I finally finished this chapter! And enter the writers block. Yeah, I am going to have fun trying to find a way around that.**

 **Remember to follow, fav and review! :-)**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: So, I have had this planned for the future but after hitting a writers block, I have decided to write this part of the story early instead of trying to think of chapters to write in-between this and the previous chapter.**

 **So, here we go...**

* * *

 _Mysterious Tower: One week later_

"And it was written in the Book of Prophecies, that when the worlds align, a perpetual conflict would be fought on a world forged from darkness. And the hearts of the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness." Nick said, staring at the monitor.

"Nothing else? Like skies raining fire?" Xion asked.

"Goes without saying. It is a doom prophecy after all." Mickey said, turning to her.

"I think it's nothing to worry over." Terra said.

"Sorry, but I think it's something we should worry about." Aqua disagreed.

"Well, I always assumed that the ancients were referring to the Realm of Darkness. But being that the two realms are separated by the door being closed." Mickey started.

"And everything that has happened since Nexus' arrival in this realm." Nick continued.

"Whoa! We have known about these superstitions for a long time and never gave them a second thought!" Riku protested.

"Why bring it up now?" Namine asked.

"Because the worldly alignment, to which the prophecy refers, is nearly upon us." Nick told them, scaring the others a little.

"And it seems that it's endpoint is... Keyblade Graveyard." Mickey said.

"But that's just a coincidence, right?" Roxas asked. No one answered so he asked again, "Right?"

"How long are we talking?" Aqua asked.

"A few days. At most." Mickey answered.

"However unsettling this revelation may be, I am more concerned about those who may believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone." Nick said gravely, thinking of one other person.

XXXX

 _Nexus' Warship_

"I did not seek out the Blood of Dezerus to simply keep my heart beating, but to rule undead armies and conquer worlds. And to accomplish that, I require more than this mere sliver that lies within me." As Nexus said that, the Dark blood in his heart pulsed and the emblem on his shirt lightly glowed. "So, WHERE IS MY DARK BLOOD?!" He shouted as he stomped his foot and turned to Anthrax and Raven.

Anthrax became nervous and said, "Out there, Your Majesty. Just waiting for you to reach out and pluck it." Nexus just gave him an irritated look. "But you shouldn't push yourself to hard. You've had setbacks. You were in a coma."

Nexus grabbed him by his shoulder and lifted him up into the air, "Precisely why I must make up for lost time! I can see the future, vividly, but I must ensure its outcome. For I am the rising darkness of which the prophecy speaks!" He saw a vision of himself raising his Keyblade and pinning someone to the ground.

XXXX

Nick was reading a book called _Refugee_ by _Alan Gratz_ when he heard the others talking.

"Nick, want to see something funny?" Sora asked.

"No." Nick responded, not taking his eyes off his book.

"Don't take it personally. Kings are usually like that." Riku said to Sora.

"Heard that."

"But it's true. You never cry. You rarely laugh, and you never lose your cool." Aqua told him.

"While Nick certainly keeps his emotions in check. Mickey and I have known his father before and after he became a King of Light. And he was different before he was a King." Yen Sid told them.

"Wait. So King Glenn wasn't always a King?" Ventus asked.

"One is never born into greatness, rather one must earn it." He explained.

"Well... I wouldn't always say earned." Nick said from across the room. "I never really earned the title King of Light. I was chosen."

"That was a long time ago, Nick. And the situation was different." Xion pointed out.

"I know, but I haven't done anything to earn such a title." He said.

"Well I don't know about that." Sora said.

Nick knew what he meant. "I know what you mean, Sora. 'Now is no exception.'"

"Look at everything that you have done for us, the worlds, others; that proves that you have earned the title King of Light." Riku said.

"Thanks." Nick said happy. They were interrupted by a call from Leon.

"Nick! The Dark Seekers have just stolen some technology from us again."

"What kind of technology?" Nick asked, putting his book down. A list showed up on the screen and they read it.

"Wait. A tesseract? With that and the other technology, there is only one thing they are missing if they are intending to build..." Mickey said.

XXXX

"The Dark Seeker Realm Gate 2.0 is nearly ready to launch." Xiro said.

"All we require is–" Anthrax started. Aros, without looking, pushed a key on the keyboard of the computer terminal and an image appeared.

"An ample power source." Raven finished.

"Hm. One lies in Radiant Garden–" Venom started before being interrupted by Vanitas.

"Don't those damn fools ever learn?" He asked rhetorically.

"No, they don't. And as I was saying, _Vanitas_ , we could tunnel in."

"The time of the prophecy is nearly upon us!" Nexus yelled, making everyone look at each other nervously.

"We can no longer afford stealth." He added.

XXXX

 _Mysterious Tower: The next day_

Leon called the Heroes again, "Nick! The Seekers are hitting us again. Our Defense Committee can hold them off until you guys show."

"Leon, do they have something against you guys or something. It seems like they are always in Radiant Garden." Roxas said.

Leon just shrugged his shoulders.

"Leon, I fear that Nexus is to desperate to let you fight back. I strongly advise that they stand down and retreat." Nick told him. Leon sighed and gave out the order.

XXXX

The Radiant Garden Defense Committee was firing at the Dark Seeker soldiers that were covering their comrades that were stealing the power source. A Defense Committee soldier told them to retreat as a Portal opened and the Heroes ran out and fired at the Dark Seekers. They were greatly outnumbered–as always– but still managed to hold their ground against the Dark Seekers.

XXXX

"King Nexus, package secured. But the Heroes have arrived." A soldier said through the communication terminal.

Nexus growled in a frustrated anger, "Prepare the Warship for rendezvous! The package will be ready for pickup!" He ran out to the flight deck and flew to the Defense Committee base in Radiant Garden.

XXXX

Sora and Riku were driving towards the Defense Committee base on their Keyblade cycles.

"Riku, couldn't we have just Portaled there?"

"That is a waste of energy and we're almost there anyway." Riku said to him.

Neither of them knew that Nexus was flying above them, "Well, well. Two foolish warriors astray from the ranks." He fired at them as both Sora and Riku swerved to avoid them. An energy bolt hit Sora causing him to fall off of his Keyblade cycle and skid across the ground. Riku watched as Nexus flew away and ran towards Sora.

"Sora? Sora, wake up!" Riku checked for a pulse but it was weak. "Holy Kingdom Hearts, you need help!" Riku picked him up and ran towards the other's location as fear was driving him to run faster and faster...

XXXX

Nick and the others finished the Dark Seekers as Nick shot the last one in the face causing it to fly a few feet and land on the ground. They turned to the sky as they heard a jet engine and saw Nexus fly threw the air before landing on the ground in front of them.

"Nick." He greeted.

"Nexus, do you not see the folly in trying to force a prophecy to fruition?" Nick asked him demandingly.

"Why leave matters to fate, when one can forge one's own destiny? Ah, speaking of fate..." He trailed off. Nick and the others turned around to see Riku carrying an unconscious Sora in his arms.

"Sora!" Terra exclaimed as he, Aqua, Roxas and Ventus rushed over to them both. Terra took Sora into his arms and Aqua announced,

"He's breathing but barely."

"Ahh. It seems that I have hurt your little brat." Nexus said, not feeling any regret for what he did.

Riku summoned his Keyblade and charged at him with a roar of anger and hate. Nexus merely grabbed it with one hand as he gave Riku a smile which angered him further, "Nexus! I swear to Kingdom Hearts that I will send you to hell to see the Devil himself!"

"Oh, and how can you do that when I am a devil?" He asked, smiling.

Riku roared as he threw a punch but Nexus caught it and effortlessly threw him towards the others. Riku got up to charge at him again but Roxas, Xion, Ventus and Mickey held him back. Nick looked at Nexus, who gave him a grin that was so evil, it could give you nightmares forever.

"Yen Sid, Portal us back now!" Nick ordered. A Portal opened behind them as Nick gave out another order, "Aqua, Ventus, Xion, attend to Sora and Riku." Riku was reluctant but went through the Portal anyway with the others following.

Nexus looked up to see his Warship landing before turning back to the Portal to see it close. Assuming everyone went through, Nexus walked over to the power source as a giant tube-like elevator came down and picked them up before taking them back to the Warship.

XXXX

Yen Sid and Namine watched in shock as Aqua, Ventus, Xion and Riku walked through the Portal with a weak and unconscious Sora.

"Sora?" Namine asked shocked.

"What happened?!" Yen Sid demanded.

"Nexus." Xion told him harshly.

"Quickly, lay him down here!" Yen Sid ordered them, summoning a bed with his sorcery.

XXXX

Back at Radiant Garden, Nexus' Warship began to rise into the air as Nick, Mickey, Roxas and Terra were climbing one of the ships wings, determined to steal back the power source.

XXXX

"Sora should be immune to the effects of energy bolts from a Keyblade blaster, even if it is Nexus'!" Riku said to Yen Sid.

"Yes, but Nexus is powerful. If the magic and energy of a Keyblade is strong enough it can be extremely dangerous to anyone or thing it comes in contact with." He replied.

"Well, isn't there anything that can help Sora?!"

"Aqua is in the process of creating a potion that, with the combination of light magic, should heal Sora."

"Well, she better work quickly." Riku said, impatiently before walking away.

" _The hearts of the weak shall perish._ " Yen Sid recited. "Stay strong and keep fighting, Sora." He said just above a whisper.

XXXX

In that same moment, the worlds began aligning with each other as the prophecy foretold...

XXXX

The Dark Seekers were in the bridge of their Warship, which was flying to their Realm Gate's construction site.

"Our Realm Gate will be completed in no time, Your Majesty. We're nearly at the construction site." Xiro said to Nexus.

"Nearly isn't good enough! The worlds are aligning. I must not miss my moment to–" Nexus gasped as his eyes widened as he saw another vision: A giant black being with black eyes with purple irises and no pupils. And then he saw a volcano with it's lava turning black and purple.

"King Nexus, are you alright?" Raven asked.

"Yet again, it's as if I hear Dezerus' thoughts!" He said, his bright purple eyes now a darker purple with thick black rings.

"Dezerus, the God of Darkness?" Venom asked.

"It is said that Dark blood is _his_ blood, remember?" Aros told her.

"Of course I remember!" She said.

"Complete the Realm Gate. There is something I must attend to." Nexus ordered, walking away from them. Everyone watched him as he walked away.

"Does he seem to be...losing it?" Vanitas asked.

"A bit." Raven replied, smirking a bit.

XXXX

In another room, a few soldiers were guarding the power source. Terra fell from the ceiling and punched a soldier and began to fire at others with his Keyblade blaster. Roxas shot one as Mickey fired a Fira at another. Nick jumped down from the ceiling and stabbed a soldier, killing it.

"Yen Sid, how is Sora?" Nick asked through the communicator.

 _"It is to soon to know."_ He replied sadly.

"He is in good hands." Nick said, trying to cheer him up.

 _"Not mine, Nick. So much has been changing yet I have not prepared for the worst."_

"Pull yourself together. Sora needs you." Nick told him gently.

 _"And_ I _have grown to need_ him _. All of you."_

Nick smiled at that, "Lock on to my coordinates and activate the Portal."

Terra lifted the power source onto his back as Roxas helped him carry it, "Ready." A Portal opened right beside them.

"Guys, return to base. There is something I must do." Nick told them.

"Wait. Seriously?" Roxas asked.

"I have been foolish long enough to not see what history has proven over and over again: that good and evil will never mend their ways. If there can be no diplomatic solution to this perpetual conflict, then I must not allow more darkness to fall in this or any universe. Nexus must be destroyed!"

XXXX

A few soldiers were in a hallway when they noticed Nick walking towards them.

"I have come for Nexus, and him alone." Nick told them, summoning his Keyblade blasters. "Stand down and be spared."

The soldiers aimed their blasters and fired. A second later, an explosion happened as two soldiers flew down the hallway and caused more soldiers to fire at Nick. Nick walked down the hall at the same time as he fired his Keyblade blasters as nothing was stopping him from trying to find Nexus...

XXXX

Nexus flew down towards an active volcano. "The flaming mountain in my visions!" He realized. He banished his jet and landed near it. He looked at it, "As if it summoned me here! Guided me! This is where I am to position my Realm Gate. The place from which I am to harvest Dark blood!"

 _"Nexus!"_ He heard Nick's voice come from his communicator. _"I am here on your ship! Come and face me!"_

"The place where I am to defeat a King of Light!" Nexus said. "Hear this: Any Dark Seeker who lays a hand on Nicholas Manus will answer to me! Raven, lock onto my coordinates and lead my opponent to his destiny!"

XXXX

Riku was growing very impatient with Aqua. "Come on, Aqua! You're taking forever!"

"Sorry, but I am working as fast as I can!" She told him, not taking her eyes off the potion she was making.

"Sora is growing weaker by the minute!"

"Riku, let her work." Ventus said. "Rushing her won't help Sora."

"Try using a Curaga." Xion suggested.

"That will not work." Yen Sid said, turning to the computer. "An energy blast on a person can be very harmful but not even magic can heal him. In fact, it will cause him to grow weaker or die." He did another scan of Sora and noticed something.

"I am not getting any readings. How could I not have seen this?!" He asked.

"What is it?" Namine asked worriedly.

"Sora has been infected with Dark blood energy..." Everyone looked at him in shock.

XXXX

Nexus was waiting for Nick to show up when a Portal opened and he walked out of it.

"Nexus, today you will pay for your crimes against the worlds and against those who inhabit them. One shall victorious!"

"And one shall vanquish. You, Nick Manus!" Nexus said.

Both of them let out battle cries as they charged at each other and simultaneously threw punches at each other.

XXXX

"If Dark blood is devouring Sora from the inside out, we must expel it, and fast. The only possible way I know." Yen Sid explained. "We need liquid energy!" He grabbed a vial of liquid, which was energy crystals turned into a liquid form.

"Wait. You said that Keyblade energy can be harmful?" Ventus said confused.

"Under different circumstances, quite. But I am relying upon the energy crystals and Aqua's potion to meet the Dark blood head on." He explained. Aqua took the vial of liquid from him and began to add it to the potion.

XXXX

Nick and Nexus punched each other in the face causing both of them to skid back. Nick recovered as Nexus aimed his Keyblade blaster at him and fired. Nick knocked his hand away as Nexus tried to fire at him again. This continued until Nick spun around and gave Nexus a roundhouse kick to his face. Nexus bent over backwards to dodge it and aimed his blaster only for Nick to knock it out of the way again and aim his Keyblade blaster at his face. Nexus knocked Nick's blaster away as both of them aimed them again to where the Keyblade blasters were facing each other.

Nick and Nexus fired and the force of the blasts collision caused both of them to fly back far away from each other. Nick recovered and looked at Nexus as he summoned away his Keyblade blaster. Nexus fired at Nick, who charged and reflected the energy bolts with his Keyblade. Nick jumped high into the air as Nexus transformed his Keyblade blaster back into a Keyblade. Nick brought down his Keyblade which clashed with Nexus'.

"Your defeat here was foreseen by the ancients. What was it they wrote? _The hearts of the weak shall perish?"_ Nexus recalled.

"Do not believe everything you read." Nick growled before they began to constantly clash Moonlight and Darkstar.

XXXX

Aqua finished making the potion and put it into a needle, "I'm ready!" Sora's condition was getting worse as Aqua injected the potion into his arm.

"Kingdom Hearts, please let this work." Riku whispered. There was a bright light causing everyone to cover their eyes. The light died down as everyone waited for something to happen.

Sora began to stir, "Riku..." He groaned softly.

"I'm right here." He told him, smiling. Xion hugged him as Yen Sid smiled with relief.

"Nick, we did it." He said.

XXXX

Nick heard that. And it gave him strength to fight his opponent as he clashed his Keyblade with Nexus'. Nick and Nexus clashed their Keyblades multiple times before Nexus pushed him back and raised his foot and kicked Nick hard causing him to fly back far away from him. Fortunately, Nick landed on his feet and charged before transforming his Keyblade into a cycle and driving towards Nexus full speed. Nexus fired his Keyblade blaster at him repeatedly but missed every time. Nick drove on a small ramp that was in front of Nexus and drove right into him. Nexus flew back and off a cliff onto his back as Nick summoned away his Keyblade cycle and roared as he crashed down right onto Nexus and forced him deeper into the ground by stepping on his face and putting pressure on it.

Nexus blindly reached up and grabbed Nick's face and threw him off of him. Nick charged at him again and threw punch after punch to Nexus' face. Nick punched him in the stomach and in the face which caused him to skid back a little. Nexus opened his eyes and saw Nick charging again and throw a powerful punch that sent him flying back and onto the ground. Nick walked towards Nexus as he tried to get up.

"Ugh. My destiny..." Nexus said before Nick's foot landed on his chest causing him to lay on the ground once more. "This isn't how it's supposed to end...!"

Nick slowly raised his Keyblade as lightning struck around them, "On the contrary, Nexus... I could not have allowed this to end otherwise." Nexus' eyes were wide with shock and fear.

A single, loud crash of thunder and lightning struck as Nick brought down his Keyblade. A loud sound of metal was heard as Nick looked down at Nexus in shock. Nexus caught Nick's Keyblade between his hands. Nexus had his eyes closed as he held the Keyblade with his hands, holding it in a praying-like motion.

For a moment, there was no movement or sound with the exception of lightning striking faintly around them. Nexus lifted his head and looked up at Nick with his eyes pitch black with glowing purple irises...

XXXX

"Guys, you let Nick face Nexus alone?!" Xion demanded angrily, looking at Mickey, Roxas and Terra.

"We didn't have a choice." Mickey said.

"It could be a trap." Yen Sid said from the computer. "We need to get a fix on his location!"

XXXX

Nexus roared as he stood up and continued to hold Nick's Keyblade. His black and purple irises looked into Nick's bright blue ones. His veins glowed black and purple as the Dark blood was making him stronger. Lightning flashed all around them as Nexus smirked, "How is it that you put it, Nick: _I could not have allowed this to end otherwise_?" He forced the Keyblade away and punched Nick. Nick tried to punch Nexus but he blocked it and began to repeatedly punch Nick before giving Nick an uppercut causing him to fly into the air with a roar of pain. Nick landed on his back and looked up into the sky to see an eclipse as the worlds alligned with each other.

Nexus walked towards Nick with an evil smirk. And with every flash of lightning, Nexus' eyes flashed black with purple irises. Nick groaned as Nexus stomped his foot onto his chest, pinning him to the ground as Nexus smirked down at him.

XXXX

"I'm locked onto Nick's signal. Wait. How is this possible?" Yen Sid asked shocked.

"What? What is it?" Aqua asked.

"We need to get Nick out of there! Now!"

XXXX

Nexus looked at the volcano as it erupted. Small bits of Dark blood rained from the sky. Nexus let out an evil laugh, "Well, well. It seems that the Blood of Dezerus I've been seeking is not out there but rather...right here!"

"Dark blood...growing in the Realm of Light?" Nick asked.

Nexus summoned his Keyblade and raised it to kill Nick just as he envisioned.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: I have finally finished this chapter! YAY!**


	58. Chapter 58

Dark blood ashes rained from the sky as Nexus stood over Nick.

"Why is the Blood of Dezerus growing in the Realm of Light?" Nick asked, his voice weak.

"A question, Nick, that you shall take to your grave!" Nexus said to him, smiling.

Nick glared at him and Nexus was just about to bring down his Keyblade when a Portal opened right in front of him. He looked up and was greeted by a punch to his face. Nexus flew back as Terra jumped out of the Portal and punched him again. Aqua jumped out of the Portal and looked up at the volcano in shock as Dark blood erupted from it. "Whoa."

Mickey jumped out of the Portal as well and said, "Quickly! We must pull him through!" He and Aqua began to help Nick into the Portal.

Nexus punched Terra causing him to skid back. Terra growled at him but heard Aqua calling him, "Terra, now, now, now!" Terra summoned his Keyblade cycle and drove towards the Portal with Nexus chasing after him. Nexus summoned his Keyblade, which was engulfed in black and purple flames. Terra banished his Keyblade cycle and jumped through the Portal as Nexus roared as he jumped into the air and brought down his Keyblade just as the Portal closed.

Nexus pulled his flaming Keyblade out of the ground and banished it. Growling, he clenched a fist as he looked at the spot where the Portal once was. He put a finger to his lip and looked at it. He smiled darkly, "This is merely the begining! I now possess enough Dark blood to reanimate Dezerus himself!" He began to laugh and it echoed throughout the area. "YES!" He laughed as Dark blood grew all around him.

XXXX

"Easy, Nick." Mickey told him gently as Aqua and Terra helped Nick through the Portal. They gently sat him down and Nick looked at a recovered Sora, who stood near Riku.

"Hey." Sora greeted.

Nick smiled back before turning to the others. Namine started the conversation, "Nexus found more Dark blood?"

"Yeah, a whole volcano full." Aqua said.

"And the question is how." Roxas said.

"No. The question is 'What'." Yen Sid explained. "As in, what is the Blood of Dezerus doing in the Realm of Light?"

"I don't think that question has an answer, Yen Sid." Ventus said.

Just then, Leon called on the computer, "Nick! What is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Heartless are showing up, weather is spinning out of control..." Leon told them.

"Hold on." Nick said, pushing keys on the computer. A map of the worlds appeared on the screen before thousands of tiny signals popped up.

"Wait! All worlds are being affected?" Sora asked.

"Something is going on." Aqua said.

"Don't tell me Xehanort or Maleficent are causing this." Leon said.

"Causing this? Highly unlikely." Mickey said.

"I do not believe the appearance of Dark blood at this point in time to be coincidental." Nick said to himself.

XXXX

The Dark Seekers were mining Dark blood crystals and taking them to the Warship as Nexus watched from inside the bridge of said place.

"Rivers of your life-blood rising from the depths to become one with me." Nexus said to himself before crying out in pain as he saw another vision: The volcano erupting again and a giant door exploding.

XXXX

Leon called the Heroes again.

"What have you guys learned?" Leon asked.

"We have learned that the darkness is growing massively. And we all know where it can be coming from." Yen Sid said.

"The Realm of Darkness." Riku said. Yen Sid nodded.

"And from the hearts of the worlds." Xion added.

"The darkness of the world's hearts are rising and falling in a consistent pattern, almost like..." Mickey trailed off for a second before thinking something, "Wait. If I convert these data points to audio files..."

"What?" Ventus asked.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Listen." Mickey told them. Everyone was silent before they heard a constant thumping noise. Everyone was confused except for Nick, Mickey and Yen Sid as they knew what it was.

XXXX

"Stop! Turn it off!" Nexus ordered, clutching his head. Yes, the Dark Seekers picked up the same thing the Heroes did: The thumping noise.

"I can still hear it pounding in my brain!"

XXXX

"A heartbeat?" Roxas asked.

"But that's impossible. A heart pumps blood. There is nothing inside the worlds or Realm of Darkness to pump except–" Terra said.

"Blood of Dezerus." Sora realized.

XXXX

The volcano erupted again, black and purple smoke filled the air as two black and purple eyes appeared inside of the volcano.

" **I awaken.** "

XXXX

"Wait, so something is living inside of the Realm of Darkness?" Xion asked.

"I fear that the Realm of Darkness' very core is not comprised of darkness, but of Dark blood." Nick said.

"And if we're hearing his heart, then Dezerus is the rising darkness that the prophecy foretold." Mickey concluded.

"So how do we stop this devil from rising?" Leon asked.

"That, I am afraid, was not foretold." Nick admitted.

"How can something be in the darkness' core, and be alive?" Aqua asked.

"Such a thing is not unprecedented." Nick told them. "In the beginning, there was Queen Heartesa and there was Dezerus. One, the incarnation of light. The other of darkness. For eons, Heartesa and Dezerus battled. The balance of power shifting between them countless times. But only by calling upon the Thirteen, the Kings of Light who preceded me. And by fighting together was Heartesa finally able to defeat Dezerus and banish him. But not before Dezerus created his own line of followers: The Kings of Darkness. Heartesa became one with Kingdom Hearts and created the universe as we see it today. While Dezerus was never heard from again... until now."

"But that still leaves an unanswered question. Why is this Realm being affected? And what is causing it?" Ventus asked.

"That's two questions." Roxas said.

"Dezerus _is_ darkness. And since he is awakening, darkness is changing and growing." Nick explained.

"But what about the Heartless and weather and natural disasters like the volcano?" Xion asked.

"I don't really know the answer to that." Nick said.

"But Dezerus is only awakening now because of the Worldly Alignment." Aqua realized.

"So what happens now when Dezerus fully wakes up?" Terra asked.

"Yeah. Does Dezerus wake up and goodbye Realm of Light?" Sora asked.

Nick just looked away.

"You don't know, do you?" Namine assumed.

"My guess is that Dezerus has consented physical form as we know it. Nonetheless, we must ensure that this God of Evil never fully awakens. The fate of the galaxy depends upon it."

XXXX

Nexus was feeling better from his headache from before.

"Your Majesty, our cargo hold is nearly filled with the Dark blood." Xiro reported.

"In that case, I recommend a retreat." Aros suggested. "Our troops are growing weak from it's effects."

"And yet I grow stronger." Nexus said. He turned to Aros, "Aros, you are in charge until my return." He began to walk away from them.

"Your return from where, Your Majesty?" Venom asked.

"From my audience with Dezerus." He told her.

XXXX

Nexus flew to the top of the volcano and landed. He stared right into it before saying, "I feel your presence. Share your very heart. I call on you as my Lord and Master, Dezerus!"

Lightning struck and the volcano erupted a bit before a giant black and purple smoke cloud appeared. Two black and bright purple eyes and a mouth appeared in the cloud, forming a face.

A deep, demonic voice was heard, " **Who speak to me?** "

"Your servant, most humble. Nexus, King of Darkness! The one who wields the Dark blood which binds us! To awaken you once again! The prophecy has been fulfilled! This is only the beginning of what we shall accomplish together. For you shall rule this galaxy, and those who walk upon it through me!"

" **Prideful fool! How dare you think yourself capable of summoning my life-force! I rise because I have deemed it my time!** "

"Master, I did not mean to overstep." Nexus apologized.

" **Silence, worm! I have no need of your lowly assistance.** "

"Please, My Lord! I exist only to serve you!" Nexus said, getting on his knees.

" **What is this I sense? A taint of Heartesa, here?** "

"That is Nick Manus. One of the last Kings of Light. Our enemy." Nexus said, getting up.

" **You profess loyalty to me, yet allow two Followers of Heartesa to live?!** "

"Well, if my enemies, and your followers Mia and Barbara never made the foolish mistake of letting Glenn live, there would be no Kings of Light!"

" **But yet YOU still allowed one to live!** "

"I will destroy him for you! His screams will be heard!"

" **I grow weary of your prattle. Surely, if you had the power to destroy this King, you would have done so already! I will deal with him myself!** "

Dezerus disappeared back into the volcano and Nexus glared into it angrily.

XXXX

Nick walked through a canyon of an abandoned world, "Mickey, this area is similar to the others. It is rich in darkness."

XXXX

"So, what exactly does that say?" Ventus asked.

"It follows that the darkness is basically extensions of Dezerus. His limbs if you will." Mickey replied. The computer began beeping. "Nick, I am detecting a swell in the darkness' growth!"

XXXX

"Rest assured, Mickey, I will proceed with vigilance." Nick said. He heard a noise and turned around and looked in surprise at a face in a wall.

" **Do you know me, Follower of Light?** "

"Dezerus, God of Darkness." Nick answered, ready to fight.

" **Good.** " Dezerus smirked. The face disappeared and a figure began to form out of darkness. This figure was a good bit taller than Nick. His body was mainly black but had some purple in it. He had two horns on his head, spikes on his shoulders, and black eyes with bright purple irises with no pupils. Basically, he was a Devil. " **Now know me as Dezerus, your destroyer!** "

Nick summoned his Keyblade and blocked the attacks. Dezerus jumped into the air and tried to crush Nick but he jumped backwards and banished his Keyblade.

"I humbly request your ear, Lord Dezerus." Nick said.

" **And what would a King of Light be so compelled to say to me?** " Dezerus asked curious.

"I make this appeal not for myself, but for this Realm. Light relies upon you. Along with the life you helped create. Your resurrection would only destroy what has come from the seed of your greatness."

" **So this life of which you speak, you consider them both mine and Heartesa's creations?** "

"Indeed."

" **Parasites! They, too, shall know my wrathful hand once I am finished with you!** " Dezerus shot Dark blood lightning bolts at Nick, sending him flying. Nick tried to get up as Dezerus walked towards him. " **So the line of Kings has grown weak in my absence, and thus you shall fall!** "

"That outcome is inevitable, but not on this day!" Nick said as he summoned his Keyblade blasters. He fired at him and Dezerus fell back to the ground. Nick banished his Keyblade blasters and walked towards the body. The body turned to dust.

The ground began shaking violently as hundreds of manifestations of Dezerus began appearing everywhere, all talking in unison, " **Yes, King of Light, on this very day! For Dezerus may be one, but we all are Dezerus!** "

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: I finished this chapter! But this is only the beginning. Stay tuned for more! Bye! Happy Holidays! :-)**


	59. Chapter 59

Nick looked around the canyon at the hundreds of Dezerus clones that surrounded him.

 _"Nick, have you uncovered any further signs of Dezerus' emergence?"_ Mickey asked through the communicator.

" **Dezerus is power incarnate. And you, Warrior of Light, shall perish!** " The Dezerus clones said in unison.

 _"I take that as a yes. We are on our way!"_ Mickey told him.

"Negative. Dezerus cannot be defeated by sheer force. He wants me, Mickey!" Nick said. He summoned his Keyblade blasters. "This fight must be mine alone."

Two clones jumped to attack but Nick shot both of them before they hit the ground. Another tried to attack but Nick blocked it and shot the clone in the face. Another charged at him from behind but he grabbed it and flipped it over himself. He jumped from cliff to cliff as he fired at the clones and stabbed them with his Keyblade. He jumped and fired at a cliff causing it to fall and kill two clones. He landed on the ground before a clone tackled him over the cliff. Nick flipped them over causing the clone to crash into the ground. Nick back-flipped off of the clone and stepped back to lean on a wall. A clone jumped down to him and Nick shot it. The clone punched him but Nick shot it in the face twice before standing up and turning to face two more clones, which came sliding down the canyon wall and lunging at him. Nick stabbed one and shot the other before a clone tackled him to the ground. Two clones grabbed his arms as they surrounded him. Nick struggled to break free but the clones were to strong. A clone prepared to kill him but was shot by an energy bolt.

Nick looked up and saw Sora, Aqua, Ventus, Terra and Xion run out of a Portal. Ventus, Sora and Xion fought the clones as Terra and Aqua helped Nick get free. They all fought and killed the Dezerus copies until two managed to injure Xion and Ventus. Nick shot one before stabbing the other with his Keyblade.

"Did Mickey not relay my command? Return to base!" Nick ordered.

" **Reinforcements will not prevent your destruction, King of Light.** " The Dezerus clones said in unison.

"Nick, you're Dezerus' target, maybe you should consider returning to base." Xion retorted.

"These manifestations of Dezerus can locate me anywhere in the universe. Even Mysterious Tower's magic barrier can cloak my position for so long. I will not put others at risk." He explained as he shot some clones.

"Then fall back and let us take the lead. Just this once!" Terra said before firing at some clones again.

 _"Please, listen to reason! If you don't survive, Nick, I fear neither will the galaxy."_ Mickey told him.

Nick hesitated but knew what was best, "Very well."

And with that, Aqua took command, "Let's move!"

The Heroes began to race through the canyon shooting all of the Dezerus copies around them. They made it to the top of the canyon and summoned their Keyblade cycles. They drove through and around the clones. Suddenly, darkness began to form again into another clone. The Heroes banished their Keyblade cycles and looked up at a Dezerus clone that was the size was a mountain.

"Is that the real Dezerus?" Sora asked.

"No, not Dezerus himself, but another of his manifestations." Nick told them.

"If we can't beat Dezerus and we can't outrun him, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Terra asked.

"All we can do: neutralize his vessels as they appear, until we find a way to destroy him, without destroying the very worlds upon which we walk." Nick answered, summoning his Keyblade blasters.

Nick began firing at the giant as Xion, Sora and Terra summoned their Keyblade cycles and drove behind Dezerus and shot at him from behind. Dezerus just knocked them away like they were insects. Dezerus felt energy bolts hitting him and turned to see Aqua and Ventus firing at him before summoning their Keyblade cycles in an attempt to get away. But Dezerus knocked them away causing them to fly through the air and skid across the ground. Nick fired at him as Dezerus turned to him.

" **Fool!** " Dezerus hit the ground and caused rocks to fly through the air and land on top of Nick, pinning him to the ground. Nick moved a rock out of the way and saw Dezerus raising his foot.

" **I am the galaxy's past and future. And as of this moment...** "

"No!" Aqua and Sora screamed.

" **All Kings are simply past.** " But before Dezerus could crush Nick, energy bolts shot his face from behind, killing him and causing his body to fall to the ground.

"Who did that?" Sora asked.

"Wasn't me." Aqua told them.

"Me neither." Terra said. They turned to Ventus and Xion but they shook their heads.

"Mickey?" Aqua asked.

 _"What is it? What happened?"_

"I happened!" A voice shouted. Everyone looked to see Nexus standing on top of Dezerus' body before he jumped into the air and landed before them.

"Nexus?!" Terra asked surprised as they immediately got ready to fight.

XXXX

"Nexus is there too?" Namine asked.

"He has alligned himself with Dezerus." Riku immediately assumed.

 _"Don't be so sure. Nexus just saved Nick's life."_ Xion told them, surprising them all.

XXXX

Nick pushed a rock out of the way as Nexus walked up to him. Nexus summoned his Keyblade blaster and aimed it at Nick's face causing the others to summon their blasters at him. But Nexus summoned away his blaster and held out his hand. Nick hesitated before grabbing Nexus' hand and pulling himself up. The other Heroes relaxed and banished their weapons.

"It is rather ironic, considering our last encounter. If memory serves, you were desperately attempting to extinguish my heart." Nexus recalled.

"That option remains very much in play." Nick threatened, walking towards him.

"I would expect nothing less," Nexus said, getting in Nick's face. He turned away from him, "However, I have a proposal. Join me in defeating our shared enemy: Dezerus, the God of Darkness."

 _"Ha, absurd!"_ Roxas shouted. _"Dezerus is evil incarnate. If Nexus were to take any side, why would it be ours?"_

"Because Nexus' pride would allow no one other than himself to rule these worlds." Nick answered.

"You know me all to well, Nick." Nexus smirked.

"You lead an army of warriors," Ventus reminded. "Why come to us?"

"Because this particular endeavor requires something beyond the realm of my command. The power of a King of Light." Nexus gestured towards Nick with his arm.

"Hm. Then I guess we don't need you." Terra said.

"On the contrary. Nick may be the only one who can defeat Dezerus, but I remain the only one who can guide you to him. Dezerus' life-blood runs through me, only I can hear his thoughts, anticipate his movements. Nick, our past alliances, Heroes– Dark Seekers, Rulers of Light and Darkness, no longer matter. Not while Dezerus lives."

XXXX

Mickey slammed his fist on the computer, "The past always matters!"

XXXX

"A truce between the Heroes of Light and Dark Seekers. And how long do you expect us to believe that will last?" Nick asked.

"Only as long as it is mutually beneficial." Nexus answered.

"And... when our shared mission is complete?"

"I will conquer these worlds. My way." Nexus proclaimed.

"Brutal honesty from a King of Darkness?" Aqua questioned in slight surprise.

 _"Aligning with the lesser of two evils is still siding with evil."_ Riku retorted.

"Do you think you've witnessed the full power of Dezerus? Those foot-soldiers were nothing more than a taste. Dezerus has yet to fully awaken. With each passing moment, the God of Darkness evolves. Mutating darkness from the inside-out. What we've witnessed until now is but a prelude of the utter devastation that his rising will wreak upon the worlds." Nexus explained.

"Like your predecessors' quest for power destroyed many of the worlds?!" Xion retorted.

"Make no mistake! This time there will be worlds left for me to rule!" Nexus declared.

"Even if we agree, Dezerus is all the way at the center of the Realm of Darkness. How are we supposed to get there, our Keyblades?" Sora asked.

"There is only one way." Nick said.

 _"Absolutley not!"_ Mickey shouted. _"I know we have done stuff like this before, but this is different, Nick. But making a blind jump right into a sentient being?! It's impossible. Besides direct exposure to that much Dark blood will debilitate you! You haven't built up an immunity like Nexus has."_

"Yet another strong argument for soliciting my guidance." Nexus said.

"You can provide Dezerus' exact coordinates?" Nick asked him.

"Only if you transport us to the Realm of Darkness. I can lead you directly into Dezerus' heart. The very core of his evilness."

"Nick, even if we survive the jump to the Realm of Darkness, how are we supposed to stop Dezerus?" Xion asked.

Nick looked to Nexus, who nodded. "With the Shard of Kings." Everyone was surprised at that.

"Wait. Just to refresh our minds, what exactly is that?" Ventus asked.

 _"A vessel of pure energy. The collective wisdom of the Kings of Light."_ Mickey explained.

"It was the combined power of the Kings that defeated Dezerus so long ago." Nexus continued. He turned to Nick, "The very reason he now seeks to destroy you."

"It would follow that unleashing the Shard of Kings directly into Dezerus' heart would return him to his deep sleep." Nick concluded.

Just then, the body of Dezerus' giant clone began to disintegrate into darkness and reconstruct itself.

"We got another one!" Terra said.

"Mickey, send a Portal!" Nick ordered. A Portal opened and the Heroes turned to run through it but stopped and turned back.

"Wait! We're opening a direct path back to our base with Nexus standing right there?!" Aqua asked.

"And seriously, he's gonna risk his own heart to save us?" Sora said.

Nexus just laughed, "Hardly my nature!" He turned to look at the rising titan. "Consider my offer. I shall keep it busy." Nexus summoned his jet and blasted off towards the Dezerus clone and began to fire at it.

Nick followed the others through the Portal after watching Nexus fight the clone on his own.

XXXX

"Still no word yet from Nexus?" Venom asked.

"Do you think he's abandoned us?" Vanitas asked.

"I don't think he would do something like that." Raven protested. But truthfully, she doubted her own words.

"But just in case," The three turned to the voice. Aros stood away from them with his back turned, "I believe we should start considering the possibility of a future _without_ Nexus."

None of them could see it, but he was smirking.

XXXX

"I know that desperate times call for desperate measures, but bringing Nexus here?!" Yen Sid asked Nick.

"How can you let him come here after what he did to Sora?!" Riku demanded.

"He will be closely monitored, and only allowed to stay here long enough to send us to our destination. Not a moment more." Nick explained.

"Nick, what's going to happen when all of the Shard's energy is released?" Ventus asked.

"The power of the Shard has not been previously utilized in this particular manner." Nick answered.

"But you have an idea, don't you?" Xion asked.

Nick did not answer that, but did say something, "Heroes, if the galaxy is to be saved. I have no choice but to proceed. But you do..."

Mickey spoke up, "Nick, I am speaking for everyone when I say that we will always fight with you." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Nick smiled, "Thank you. But some of us will have to stay behind. Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Xion, and Mickey will come with me." No one protested on that.

XXXX

Nexus flew threw the air as he fought three giant Dezerus clones. He damaged the leg of one of them.

 _"Nexus, we are sending transport."_ Nick told him.

"You can always be relied upon to listen to reason, Nick." He answered. He flew towards a Dezerus clone before banishing is jet and delivering a punch to the side of it's head. The punch was so powerful that it caused the clone to fall and turn into dust. Nexus flew to the ground before walking through a Portal as it closed behind him.

XXXX

Nick stood in front of the Portal with the Heroes standing behind him. The Portal opened and Nexus walked through it. He looked around the room with a smirk, "So, this is where the magic happens. Quaint."

"Mickey, obtain the destination coordinates from our guest." Nick ordered. Mickey and Nexus walked over to the Portal controls as Mickey began to enter in the coordinates for the Realm of Darkness.

"Ready, Nick." Mickey told him.

Nick nodded. The Portal opened as Xion looked at Nexus, "You first."

"As you wish." Nexus said as he bowed before walking through the Portal.

The Heroes looked back before walking through the Portal. Nick stood in front of the Portal and looked back and gave the others a nod before walking through the Portal.

XXXX

The Heroes and Nexus stepped out of the Portal to find themselves in a very strange place: There were giant bridges everywhere that glowed black and purple, beneath all of them was a seemingly bottomless pit. They were so deep into the Realm of Darkness that they were basically _inside_ of Dezerus himself.

"So... How long before Dezerus knows we're here?" Xion asked.

"Make no mistake, he already does." Nexus answered. And with that, they began their journey throughout Dezerus' body, not knowing that they were being watched...

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: I finally finished this chapter. Yay! Sorry it took long but I have had a lot of stuff going on. Family stuff mostly. I am not getting specific.**

 **Also, I have updated my profile so now there is new info to look at about KH: DR.**


	60. Chapter 60

The Heroes and Nexus continued walking through Dezerus' body when Nexus grabbed his head and fell to his knees. Nexus saw another vision: A giant door with cracks with black and purple light shining through them. The cracks spread throughout the door before it exploded.

Nexus' eyes shot open with a flash of black and purple, "Dezerus grows ever stronger." He said before standing up. He looked at Nick before continuing his way to Dezerus' heart.

Once Nexus was out of hearing range Aqua asked Nick a good question, "How do we know Dezerus isn't using Nexus to lead us all into a trap?"

"We do not." Nick answered as he walked past her. Aqua summoned her Keyblade blaster just in case as they continued their journey. Behind them on the ceiling a bat-like creature that glowed with Dark blood began to follow them...

XXXX

 _Mysterious Tower_

The Heroes that remained behind were all standing at the computer monitoring the worlds.

"Ugh. Isn't there anything that we can do here to help bury that Devil?!" Roxas asked as he watched more Heartless signals pop up on the monitor.

"Like what?" Riku asked.

"Anything!"

"In the event Nick can't?" Yen Sid retorted.

"Don't you mean Nick and Nexus?!" Roxas asked back.

"No one here is happy about this arrangement, Roxas, myself included. But with a Ruler of Light and Ruler of Darkness together again–"

"Wait. Again?" Riku asked confused.

"Yes." Yen Sid told them. "There was a time when two Rulers, one of Light and one of Darkness, were not enemies. It was back long before the Keyblade War. Do you recall when I mentioned that Glenn was not always a King of Light? Well, he was once a knight. And as time went on, he grew worried about the darkness consuming the galaxy. One day, Glenn met a young woman who went by the name of Barbara. Soon after, the two best friends began spending more and more time together, and Barbara began to feel something for Glenn. And when she told him she loved him, Glenn told her that he loved her as a friend. Barbara felt hurt but refused to let it get in-between their friendship. And soon both appeared before Her Majesty herself, Queen Heartesa. But it was then that Barbara began to show her true colors. She proclaimed the need of fighting against darkness no matter the consequences of what that may bring and arrogantly demanded to be named the next Queen of Light."

"But Glenn did not believe that fighting was the way of creating peace. The hearts and minds of the Rulers of Light and Her Majesty were moved by Glenn's words. And here stood someone worthy of being a King of Light. Her ambitions thwarted, Barbara severed all ties with the Rulers, the Queen, and Glenn. She vowed to claim the Shard of Kings for herself wherever it lied. Soon she was granted the counterpart of the relic she wanted, the Shard of Dark Kings. Glenn did not want to let Barbara do something she would regret and tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen and claimed that he planned this, planned to hurt her. Glenn told her he never planned any of this. But she still wouldn't listen."

"Queen Heartesa bestowed upon Glenn the Shard of Kings soon after. And that is how he came to be King Glenn, one of the last of the Kings." Yen Sid finished.

"So King Glenn got the Shard of Kings from Kingdom Hearts core–" Roxas started.

"And now his son is going to give it to the Darkness' core?" Namine finished.

"So, what is gonna stop Nexus from stealing the Shard?" Sora asked.

"Only Nexus' greater desire to save the galaxies so he could in turn conquer them, as he so compellingly argued." Yen Sid explained. "Providing the King of Darkness can never be fully trusted."

XXXX

The Heroes and lone King of Darkness stood at the end of a tunnel and in front of another vein-like bridge. Nexus looked around the huge space.

"Dezerus' heart is near." He reported. Xion walked a few steps ahead of the group before turning to look at Nexus.

"After you." She said. Nexus slightly smirked at her before making his way across the long bridge with the Heroes following him.

As they walked across the bridge Terra rubbed his head groaning. "Terra, you alright?" Ventus asked concerned.

"Fine, Ven. Just dizzy." Terra replied.

"The Dark blood. It's starting to affect him!" Aqua realized. Ventus and Aqua lightly held him as they slowly continued across the bridge.

"Steady, Terra." Mickey said.

Nexus stopped walking when the Dark blood shard in his heart began pulsing. He looked back to Nick, who stood behind him, "He's preparing to expel us."

Suddenly, everyone heard a screeching noise as a giant swarm of bat-like creatures began to fly towards the group, causing them to summon their Keyblade blasters.

"What are those things?!" Ventus asked.

"As we are within Dezerus' body, it stands to reason they are some sort of anti-body." Nick explained as he summoned his Keyblade blaster.

The anti-bodies began to charge at them, and when they did the group began to fire at them. But they only managed to destroy a few because there were so many. Nick summoned Moonlight in his right hand and sliced one in half as he continued firing with his Sunlight Keyblade blaster. Xion jumped over one and fired at it but it exploded causing her to fall down to another bridge. Aqua noticed that and decided to assist her by jumping down to her, destroying many of the anti-bodies in the process. Terra hit a few with his Keyblade but suddenly felt dizzy again as his vision began to blur. He fell off the bridge but managed to grab onto the edge with one hand.

"Terra!" Ventus cried as he ran over and grabbed Terra's hand just as he let go.

"Ven, let me go! I'll only take you down with me!" Terra pleaded.

Nick and Nexus fought together. Firing and slicing at the anti-bodies in perfect sync with each other. They stood back to back for a moment and looked at each other before moving out of the way of a shot. Aqua shot an anti-body causing it to explode. Looking up, she saw Ventus holding onto Terra. Mickey was to busy fighting the anti-bodies to help Ven.

"Hold on!" Ventus said, holding onto Terra.

"Just let go, kid!" Terra begged. Ventus' grip was beginning to loosen.

"Terra!" Aqua shouted in fear. Xion stopped firing and turned to look up.

Terra grew scared as he was beginning to slip from Ventus' grip. But the second Ventus let go, someone else caught him!

"I got ya." Nick grunted as he pulled Terra back up onto the bridge. Terra rubbed his head as Nexus decided for them to retreat. As Nexus lead them to Dezerus' heart, Nick called Aqua and Xion, who were fighting on the bridge below them. "Aqua, Xion!"

Both of them managed to jump onto two anti-bodies and fly back up to the other bridge. They followed the others as the anti-bodies continued to follow them.

XXXX

 _Nexus' Warship: Bridge (Main room)_

"Fellow Dark Seekers, while our loyalty to Nexus has always remained steadfast, our King's recent behavior has been questionable at best. And it seems that the worlds' conditions are no better." Aros said, showing everyone a live video of the volcano erupting and Heartless running around.

"Commander Aros, you're not suggesting that we abandon King Nexus?" Xiro asked.

"Despite Anthrax's efforts, we have been unable to locate His Majesty's signal." Aros gestured to Anthrax, who was furiously typing away at the main computer at the front of the room. "Nexus is either dead or deep within Dezerus. Neither are within the best interest of the Dark Seekers, so I am suggesting an exodus to be the most prudent course of action. Unless anyone has a problem with that?"

The troops standing below the bridge began looking at each other, but no one voiced a protest.

Aros smirked before turning to Anthrax, "Set course for the next universe." But Aros looked in surprise at Anthrax, who turned around to stand against Aros. "You have something to say, Anthrax?"

"We are staying here."

Aros summoned his Keyblade and stepped a few steps towards Anthrax, "I command this vessel. And you will resume your post." Anthrax didn't move, and continued to block the way to the computer.

Aros gave out a final command, "Step aside!"

Still nothing except for Anthrax pulling out his sword.

"Rah!" Aros cried as he clashed his Keyblade with Anthrax's sword multiple times. Anthrax grabbed Aros by his throat and held him up in the air.

"Oh." Vanitas said, as he and the others enjoyed this. Anthrax threw his Commander away from him.

Aros landed on the metal ground but began to get up, "I'll tear out your heart for that!" As he looked at Anthrax, he saw that he was gone. Suddenly, he was down on the floor once again as his opponent landed on top of him.

Anthrax stood up and placed his foot on the side of Aros' head. Aros, pinned to the ground, just said two words, "I yield." And with that, Anthrax put his sword away before walking back to the computer and continuing his search for Nexus.

"Watch out for the loyal ones." Xiro muttered to the others. They all nodded in agreement.

XXXX

The anti-bodies chased the Heroes and Nexus to Dezerus' heart's entrance. The Heroes fired at the anti-bodies as Nexus stabbed, fired, and sliced them. But Nexus stopped as he heard a voice in his head.

" **Nexus, do as I command. Destroy the King.** " Dezerus ordered.

Nexus cried out in pain as he heard ringing in his head and fell to his knees.

"Nexus!" Nick shouted as he ran over to him. Nexus grabbed Nick's shoulder and moved him out of the way before shooting an anti-body that was charging at Nick's back.

"Dezerus' heart lies just beyond!" Nexus said, turning to a door behind him.

"How do we get inside?" Nick asked as he shot a few anti-bodies.

"By fooling Dezerus' defenses into believing we are not a threat." Nexus explained as his chest glowed with Dark blood. Nexus walked up to the door and it opened a path directly into Dezerus' heart.

"Heroes, I will need you to keep our attackers at bay for as long as you can!" Nick ordered before following Nexus. The door closed behind him.

"We have to keep fighting! For Nick!" Terra said as he shot an anti-body.

XXXX

Nick caught up to Nexus, who stared at a GIGANTIC black and purple pulsing orb.

"Nick," Nexus called, getting his attention. "Swiftly."

Nick began to walk towards the giant orb that was Dezerus' heart and crossed his arms over his body when Dezerus' heart released waves of dark energy. The energy waves hit Nick causing him to fall to his knees and groan in pain.

Nexus was, too, hit by the energy waves but was affected differently than Nick. His eyes glowed black with bright purple irises but were smoking this time as he fell to his knees, clutching his head.

" **Nexus.** " Nexus cried out in pain as he heard Dezerus' voice again. " **Destroy the King! I command you!** "

Nexus summoned his Keyblade as he slowly walked over to Nick, who cried out in pain as he struggled to stand up. Nexus raised his Keyblade to kill his other half when he began to fight Dezerus' control. He brought down his Keyblade but caught it, stopping himself from killing Nick. He roared as he banished his Keyblade and said something that proved his will is stronger than Dezerus.

 _ **"NEXUS IS COMMANDED BY NO ONE!"**_ He screamed. He fell to his knees and screamed in pure agony as his eyes flickered between dark purple and black irises and black eyes with bright purple irises.

XXXX

Dezerus' anger was causing the worlds to be affected massively: The volcano was erupting, Heartless were popping up in huge amounts, earthquakes were happening.

XXXX

 _Mysterious Tower_

"Earthquake!" Riku said as the room shook.

"Take cover!" Yen Sid said as he formed a magic barrier around them to protect them.

XXXX

The battle over control over Nexus' body caused Nexus himself to fall unconscious as Nick managed to get back onto his feet, "Shard of Kings, I call upon you!" Inside of his heart, the Shard began glowing.

Behind Nick, Nexus stood up engulfed in black and purple flames as his eyes glowed black with bright purple irises again. He spoke in a demonic voice, " **You cannot defeat me, disciple of Heartesa! I have transcended physical being! By my will alone, all galaxies shall fall into darkness!** "

"Not while I still live, Dezerus!" Nick told him as he crossed his arms over his body, "The power of the Kings will light our darkest hour!"

" **NO!** " Dezerus cried as he summoned Nexus' Keyblade blaster and aimed it at him.

Pure, crackling energy surrounded Nick as a diamond shaped crystal shot a beam of pure energy from his chest directly at Dezerus' heart. A wave of energy sent Nexus/Dezerus flying back with a cry of pain.

Nick fell to his knees as the Shard of Kings disappeared back into his heart. Dezerus screamed before his heart disappeared into nothing.

XXXX

The anti-bodies fell to the ground and the Heroes banished their Keyblade blasters.

XXXX

The volcano turned back to normal and stopped erupting. Heartless everywhere began disappearing in clouds of dark smoke. Weather began to turn back to normal.

XXXX

 _Mysterious Tower_

Yen Sid lowered the barrier as the earthquake stopped.

"Do you think?" Sora asked Yen Sid.

"I do." They all looked at the monitor as all of the Heroes life signals popped up, including Nexus'. They all began cheering and celebrating.

XXXX

Anthrax located Nexus' signal as well as the Heroes and opened a Portal.

XXXX

Nexus rubbed his head as he got up. He saw Nick on the ground, "Teamwork. Hm." He summoned his Keyblade and approached Nick. Nick lifted his head and saw Nexus with his Keyblade. He summoned his own Keyblade and jumped to his feet.

Before either of them could say or do anything, the Heroes entered the room and saw them. "Nick, are you alright?" Mickey asked.

"I'm fine." He said. A Portal opened as the Heroes ran through it immediately but not without Nexus chasing after them. Nexus fired at them but the Portal closed behind Nick.

Nexus banished his Keyblade blaster and roared in anger.

XXXX

 _Mysterious Tower_

Nick and the others exited the Portal.

"You guys did it!" Sora said happy.

"Yeah. We did." Nick told them, smiling.

"So, what now?" Xion asked.

"I think we should all get some well deserved rest." Terra suggested.

"We could do that. Or we can have that cheesecake that we've been saving." Ventus said, smiling brightly.

Everyone smiled at that before racing to the kitchen.

* * *

 **A/N: I've finished this chapter! Yay! Remember to follow, fav and review. :-)**


	61. Chapter 61

**This chapter is basically a replacement for 61. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Mysterious Tower: A week later_

Namine sat in the main room alone drawing when Ventus walked in.

"Hey." He greeted with a smile.

"Hi." She greeted back.

"How come you are sitting here alone?"

"Everyone else is busy, so..."

"I'm not." Ventus said. "Can I sit here with you?"

"Uh, sure."

Ventus sat down next to her and watched as Namine drew in her sketch pad. But after a bit of silence Ventus asked Namine a question,

"Namine?"

"Yeah?

"W-would you want to go out with me?"

Namine stared at him but soon smiled, "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

Ventus smiled back.

XXXX

 _Nexus' Warship_

Nexus stood behind Anthrax as he stood at the computer. A minute later coordinates appeared on the screen.

"Ah. I see you have finished decoding the next set of coordinates for Project Transport." Nexus stated. "Then it is time to test our new decoy." He smirked as he held a device in his hand.

XXXX

Nick stood at the computer doing the same thing.

"I am nearly finished decoding the next set of Transport coordinates" Nick announced.

Suddenly, a noise came from the terminal and a location popped up.

"You may not need to complete your task, Nick." Yen Sid said as they all looked at the screen.

"A relic locator beacon." Nick recognized.

"It seems the Dark Seekers have already excavated the next relic." Mickey said.

"Mickey, triangulate coordinates and activate the Portal." Nick ordered.

"Wait. Where is Ventus?" Riku asked.

"Still out with Namine." Xion answered.

"We cannot wait. Heroes, move out!" Nick said before they all left through the Portal.

XXXX

Nexus was coordinating the excavation as his soldiers were everywhere, trying to find the relic for their King. A soldier moved a giant rock out of the way and saw something.

"King Nexus!"

"I certainly hope that our newest acquisition is of darkness origin." But Nexus stopped when he saw the relic and looked at it in shock and horror. "It cannot be."

A soldier moved another rock out of the way as everyone got a view of it: A large sword stuck out of the mountain.

"Power of this magnitude must never be allowed to fall into the hands of Nicholas Manus. No matter what..."

Nexus walked towards the relic and grabbed it. He pulled at the sword but it didn't even budge. He repeatedly pulled at it but it still wouldn't even move. Nexus planted his foot onto the mountain and roared as he pulled at the sword with all of his might. He finally let go of it and summoned his Keyblade blaster and repeatedly fired at the relic with an angry roar. When the dust cleared Nexus looked at the relic and looked on in surprise and shock.

Neither the mountain or sword had a single scratch whatsoever.

"The rock is impermeable. The relic is emanating a protective shield!" Nexus deduced. "It will only respond to the power of a King of Light!"

"Gah! We will remove it even if we have to take the entire mountain!" He turned to his soldiers and they immediately got to work.

XXXX

Yen Sid picked up the second locator beacon and contacted Nick,

"Nick, our scanners have picked up a second Transport locator beacon."

 _*Static*_

"Nick, do you read?"

XXXX

The Heroes were walking through an area covered in fog.

"No sign of Dark Seekers, or any life for that matter." Terra noticed.

"Well, the signal is pointing this way. But something feels off..." Roxas said.

"Regardless, we need to keep moving." Mickey encouraged.

They continued their way, not knowing that the signal was coming from a lone soldier flying above them.

XXXX

Ventus and Namine returned from their date.

"That was so much fun! We have to do that again sometime." Namine said, laughing.

"I know that was great." Ventus said, smiling brightly.

"Will you two please keep it down!" Yen Sid yelled from the computer. "Sora? Aqua? Xion? Can anyone hear me?"

"What's going on?" Namine asked him.

"Our scanners have detected a second Transport locator beacon, but I can't reach Nick."

"I'll go." Ventus volunteered.

"Alone?" Yen Sid asked, looking at him like was crazy.

"You have a better option?"

Yen Sid sighed, "Fine." He activated the Portal and turned back to the computer.

Ventus looked at the Portal, "Hey, Namine, how about we make this a second date?"

Namine immediately knew what he was referring to.

XXXX

The Portal brought them to the edge of a forest.

"Come on. Let's go get a relic!" Ventus said excited as they both hid behind some rocks. They looked at the excavation site as Namine spotted the relic.

"Whoa. Its a sword." She said surprised.

"Not just any sword. That looks like the Hearts Blade– A legendary weapon forged by Queen Myra. It is said to wield the power of the Shard of Kings. Well, that what I read in the Book of Prophecies." Ventus explained. He smiled, "I'm gonna get that relic."

"Wait, Ven. Not a good idea." Namine objected.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"Because Nexus is here." She told him, pointing at said person. They saw Nexus giving out orders to a few soldiers.

"Still, I'm gonna get that relic."

"Just wait a minute, Ven. Something isn't right. Why doesn't Nexus just take the Hearts Blade?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly. Which is why we need to wait for back-up." Namine insisted.

"You heard Yen Sid, back-up is not available right now." And with that, Ventus gave her his communicator before he ran off towards the relic.

XXXX

The Dark Seekers were mining through the mountain before Nexus gave out an order,

"ENOUGH! Commence transport!"

Nexus' Warship released a large cable with a claw on it. It latched onto the mountain that held the Hearts Blade and began to try to lift it up into the air.

Nexus heard blaster-fire and saw Ventus fighting his way to the Hearts Blade.

"How in the name of Heartesa did he get here?!"

Ventus grabbed the hilt of the Hearts Blade and pulled at it before letting go of it, " Ugh! It's really in there tight." Ventus cried out in pain as he was shot in the back. Nexus' soldiers surrounded him.

XXXX

Namine saw what happened, "No. No, this can't be happening!" She immediately used Ventus' communicator to call Yen Sid, "Yen Sid, you need to get Nick here now! Ventus went for the relic; it's called the Hearts Bla–" She paused when she heard something behind her. She turned around and saw Heartless and began to run.

 _"Where in the name of the Kings are you?"_ Yen Sid called.

XXXX

"And did you say Hearts Bla?" Yen Sid asked. He immediately knew what she meant, "Oh my. Namine!" He immediately contacted Nick, "Nick, please respond! I can see that you are alive, Nick, why won't you answer me?"

XXXX

The Heroes were still walking when the scanner Roxas was holding beeped again, "Ugh! Every time we get close to the beacon the signal moves!"

"And all of this walking is making me tired." Sora complained.

"It seems we have been led astray by a Dark Seeker trick." Nick deduced.

Suddenly, a Portal opened and Yen Sid rushed out, "We have a situation!"

XXXX

Namine managed to hide inside of a rock pile as the Heartless began moving the rocks out of the way. At the same time, the mountain holding the Hearts Blade began to get lifted up into the air. Nexus gave the soldiers an order,

"Bring him to me." The soldiers grabbed Ventus and brought him to their King, "How did you get here, Ventus?"

"Why? Who is asking?" Ventus asked, smirking.

Nexus growled and lifted his hand to smack Ventus when he heard blaster-fire behind him. He saw his soldiers firing at a dust cloud which the Heroes ran out of.

"Where is Nick?!" Nexus demanded as he looked around. He saw Nick jumping from rock to rock up the mountain before summoning his Keyblade cycle and driving his way up. He banished his cycle and continued jumping his way up the mountain towards Nexus' Warship.

"Keep Nick from the relic!" Nexus commanded before summoning his jet and flying after Nick. A few soldiers joined him as Ventus summoned his Keyblade blaster to fire at Nexus but a soldier aimed his own blaster at Ventus.

Terra shot the soldier and turned to Ventus, "We've got your back."

Aqua saw the Heartless and began to fire at them as Sora assisted her. Namine saw them and was relieved, "Aqua, Sora."

"What could you have possibly have been thinking?!" Aqua demanded.

XXXX

Nick summoned his Keyblade cycle and drove across the mountain as he dodged the shots from Nexus and his soldiers, who were chasing after him. The rest of the Heroes watched as Nick drove towards a ramp and flew through the air. He got hit by one of Nexus' energy bolts and summoned away his Keyblade cycle and made a desperate reach for the Hearts Blade.

He grabbed the hilt of the Hearts Blade and dangled from it before the Hearts Blade began glowing a very bright blue as did his eyes. The sword slid free from the mountain and Nick began falling hundreds of feet.

Nexus flew back to his Warship and raced to the bridge with his soldiers following him.

Nick crashed into the ground creating a huge crater. Nick stood up and pulled his new weapon from the ground.

"I loosened it for him." Ventus muttered.

XXXX

Nexus growled in anger as he watched Nick from the bridge, "Drop the mountain on him!"

XXXX

The Warship released the mountain and began to slowly leave as the mountain rolled towards Nick threatening to turn him into a pancake.

"Nick, retreat!" Xion cried.

"Now!" Riku added.

Nick slowly turned around and looked at the huge mountain before swinging the blade upwards. The gigantic mountain was now sliced clean in two.

"Did he just...?" Roxas asked, not believe what he just saw.

"He did." Sora said, not believing it either.

XXXX

Nexus looked on in shock and horror at what he just saw. Nick had just cut a gigantic mountain that was ten times bigger than him like it was butter.

XXXX

Nick looked up at the Warship, knowing Nexus was watching him. He broke into a run before spinning around twice and waving the Hearts Blade, releasing a huge wave of pure energy straight at the Warship.

"It can do that?" Mickey asked.

XXXX

The Warship flew towards the ground before flying back up into the air again.

"We Dark Seekers now face our darkest hour." Nexus announced.

XXXX

"I can't believe that!" Ventus said as everyone walked out of the Portal.

"You know what I don't believe: That you brought Namine into a battlefield where she could have been killed!" Xion yelled at him.

"I know, and I am sorry. I was stupid."

Nick decided to say something, "Disregard for a teammate's safety, or anyone's safety, will not be tolerated. Do you understand?"

"Fully, Nick."

Nick turned to address all of them, even Yen Sid, "We must never loose sight of the fact that upon these worlds, we are warriors and such power must be used wisely." Then the Hearts Blade began to glow.

Nick held it with both hands as it glowed brighter.

"Nick, speak to me." Yen Sid said.

Nick continued to stare at the Hearts Blade.

"Speak to me!"

"I am receiving a message..." Nick told them.

"From whom?" Mickey asked.

...

"My grandfather..."


	62. Chapter 62

_Nexus' Warship_

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, while I do not question your wisdom of our tactical retreat; know that I am fully prepared to lead a counter-attack against the Heroes." Anthrax said to his King.

"Counter-attack?!" Nexus demanded. "Perhaps you've failed to notice Nick cleave an entire mountain with a single blow! With the Hearts Blade in his possession, my other half can obliterate us all with a wave of his hand. I must find a way to tip the balance of power back in our favor."

"Do we not also possess a powerful relic of the ancients?"

"Indeed. The Forge of Kingdom Hearts. But it is useless, except in the hand of a King of Light." Nexus began laughing evilly, "But I might wield that power if I were to control such a hand, or at least something similar to one."

XXXX

"Nick, what is your grandfather saying?"

But Nick could not hear Yen Sid. Nick stood in a dark place, and before him stood the silhouette of a somewhat old man.

 _"I wish I could speak with you under better circumstances, King Nick. But it seems that cannot happen now."_

"But I can talk to you at least, that's something."

 _"What I am about to tell you right now is of the utmost importance: There is one relic left for you to seek. It is the most powerful in existence. It is called..."_

XXXX

The glow faded from the Hearts Blade as the message ended. Nick stood up as he looked at the others,

"It is paramount that we recover the final of the relic of light: The Heart shard."

"Heart shard?" Roxas asked.

"What's that?" Asked Riku.

"The core of Kingdom Hearts itself." Nick answered.

XXXX

 _Keyblade Graveyard_

"The Keyblade Graveyard is nothing but a wasteland, is it not?" Anthrax asked his King.

"Indeed, Anthrax. But this legendary battlefield is not our exact destination." Nexus assured.

The duo walked a bit further before they came across an area that held a powerful history.

"Harmony Kingdom?!" Anthrax exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

"Indeed. The very place the Kings of Light and Heartesa took as their own before the Keyblade War. Now lying in ruin, this place is said to only be a legend that cannot be found. Not to long ago Aros and Vanitas discovered these ruins, but I do not believe they know what this place holds beside what they have found previously."

Soon, they were walking beneath the castle. Nexus approached a door at the end of the long corridor and used his Keyblade to open it. Through the door was a small room with a large box in the center.

"A tomb?" Asked Anthrax.

"Almost." Nexus corrected. "This tomb holds not a body, but a special artifact of the Kings. But please, don't tell me you are adverse to desecration?"

"It is just that being in such a place evokes powerful emotions and memories considering the fate of my best friend." Anthrax confessed.

"Then you should delight in our purpose here: To exact our revenge of Arixis and of all our fallen brethren."

Anthrax grabbed the lid of the tomb and opened it. He stepped back in shock of what was inside. Nexus smirked as he reached into the tomb and pulled out a piece of armor...

XXXX

"The core of Kingdom Hearts?!" Sora asked shocked.

"Indeed. When Kingdom Hearts fell to darkness Queen Heartesa created the Heart shard to ensure that the darkness never fully consumed the light our realm's core held. It is a sacred artifact that holds a power like no other. Heartesa separated the Heart shard into five pieces– Light, Creation, Power, Wisdom, and Courage." Nick explained.

"So what exactly can the Heart shard do?" Xion asked.

"While I am unfamiliar with the history and power of the Heart shard, my grandfather knew many things. One of them being that each Shard fragment holds a different power based on the energy it is made up of. As such, this much is certain: We cannot allow a single Shard fragment to end up in Dark Seeker hands, or anyone's for that matter." He explained.

"So how do we know which Shard fragment is which?" Namine asked.

"Each piece of the Heart shard is a different color– Light is yellow-ish white, Creation is blue-ish white, Power is red-orange, Wisdom is blue, and Courage is green." Nick said, "Five sets of coordinates from my grandfather remain encrypted. It is logical to conclude that each corresponds to the location of one of the Shard fragments."

"I will not rest until I decode them all." He said.

A little later, Nick was working at the computer as Mickey was using his magic to create something. It was a special clip that Nick could wear to carry the Hearts Blade on his back. Speaking of Nick...

"Heroes, I have finished decoding the first set of the final five coordinates. Divide into teams in the event I am able to decode a second set before the others return." Nick told them.

"I'll be on Team One. Who is with me?" Ventus asked.

"I'll go." Xion said.

Riku activated the Portal as he muttered, "This'll be interesting."

XXXX

Nexus walked towards the Forge of Kingdom Hearts and looked his right arm and smirked. He wore a gauntlet that was colored blue and gold. It covered his fore-arm. He reached for the Forge and grabbed hold of it. But unlike the last time, it activated. The hammer glowed as blue electricity crackled through it. A blue Kingdom Hearts symbol that was engraved into the hammer's head glowed in response to the activation.

"At long last, the power of the Kings of Light belongs to me!"

XXXX

Ventus and Xion jumped out of the Portal and scanned the area. They saw that they were on a desert world.

"First ones here." Ventus said, banishing his Keyblade blaster.

"And no locator beacon. Which means the relic is still buried. Right about... there." Xion pointed the tracker at some ruins where the signal caused it to beep rapidly.

XXXX

Nexus repeatedly slammed the Forge of Kingdom Hearts, creating something that he guaranteed would be of great use to him.

"The Forge of Kingdom Hearts has the ability to create anything from raw material?" Venom asked.

"And in this case, said raw material would be a big hunk of Dark blood." Vanitas said, grinning.

XXXX

Ventus and Xion were walking towards the ruins when Ventus spoke up,

"Hey..., Xion. I am sorry about before. I did not think that Namine would almost get hurt."

Xion stopped and looked at her friend sharply, "This isn't just about Namine! Our team can't afford any casualties."

"And none are gonna happen." And with that they entered the ruins.

XXXX

Nexus was still slamming the Forge as Anthrax entered the room and walked towards Nexus.

"Your Majesty, I have decoded the next set of coordinates." He reported.

"Excellent work, Anthrax."

XXXX

Xion and Ventus walked through the hallways of the ancient ruins as Xion used a fire ball to lighten the way. Soon they were met with a dead end. The wall before them showed ancient symbols and images, but nothing that they couldn't read. There was also a Keyhole in the center of the wall.

Knowing what to do, they summoned their Keyblades and shot beams of light at the Keyhole. The wall began to open and revealed what they came for. On a pedestal levitated a Shard fragment: The Shard of Wisdom. Xion grabbed the Shard fragment and they made their way out of the ruins.

"The ancient people that lived here must have thought that the Shard fragment was a gift from Kingdom Hearts." Ventus guessed.

"And, in a sense, they weren't wrong." Xion replied, smiling. But as they got closer to the entrance they saw a figure standing in the distance. They walked out of the ruins and saw that it was...

"The relic. Now." Nexus demanded.

"Two against one. We can take him!" Ventus said.

Nexus reached behind him and pulled a mainly black but also purple sword off of his back. It let off the same exact aura that Dark blood did. He held it out so the two can get a good look at it. The two Heroes looked at the Dark blood sword in shock and horror.

"Mickey, Portal! NOW!" Xion demanded over the communicator.

Nexus spun around and released a dark energy wave. The wave hit the ground in front of the Heroes but it was strong enough to launch them into the air. Ventus got up from the sand and summoned his Keyblade blaster and began to fire at Nexus, who just deflected the energy bolts. Xion also fired at him but Nexus spun around and released another dark energy wave. Ventus got caught in the wave and was sent back into a pyramid. Xion saw no sign of Ventus when the dust cleared...

"VEN!" Xion screamed. She fell to her knees as Nexus picked up the Shard of Wisdom.

"What have the Kings of Light sent us this time?" He asked, smirking as he examined the blue-white crystal shard in his hand. He turned to Xion and lifted his blade to her chin so she faced him, "I would slice you in two right now, but I need you to deliver a message. Tell Nick that if he wants this relic he must come and claim it himself!"

He threw the Shard of Wisdom into the ground as Xion just looked at it.

XXXX

"And then Ven was just... gone. Like he turned to dust." Xion explained. Namine cried as Aqua tried to comfort her.

"Poor kid." Roxas said, looking down in sadness.

"Xion, do not blame yourself." Yen Sid said to her softly. "It could have just as easily been you."

 _It_ should _have been me..._ Xion thought. They heard a Keyblade being summoned and saw Terra holding his.

"Well, I say we go get Nexus' head on a stick!" He said angry. Riku and Mickey summoned their Keyblades as well, ready to join Terra.

"No." Nick said. He turned to face them, "We have already lost one of our own today. I will not risk more lives." He continued, "Given what Xion witnessed, it stands to reason that Nexus now possesses the might to equal the Hearts Blade. Which means only I have a chance of recovering the Shard fragment."

"The fate of the galaxy rests upon it's retrieval." Yen Sid said to him.

"Whether Nexus knows it or not." Riku added.

XXXX

Nick stepped out of the Portal with the Hearts Blade on his back. He saw the Shard of Wisdom sticking out of the sand covered ground.

"Claim your prize, Nick. If you can..." Nexus said, walking towards him. He slightly moved his right arm as Nick saw the armor covering his fore-arm.

"By the Kings, Nexus, what have you done?!" Nick demanded.

"This?" Nexus asked, showing off his armor covered arm, "I find it affords me certain advantages, such as the use of the Forge of Kingdom Hearts."

Nexus pulled his sword off of his own back and waved it in the air as it gave off it's dark aura, "My first creation. Fashioned from the very Blood of Dezerus, I call it the Dark Hearts Blade, Slayer of Kings if you will."

Nexus charged at Nick with a roar as Nick charged after pulling the Hearts Blade from his back. Nexus sent a dark energy wave at Nick, who jumped over it before sending his own wave of energy. Nexus raised his Dark Hearts Blade and brought it down, cutting Nick's energy wave in half. He roared as he sent another dark energy wave at Nick, who cut it in half with the Hearts Blade. Nexus sent another dark energy wave but Nick jumped on a ruin wall and jumped into the air and brought down the Hearts Blade on Nexus' blade. They clashed their blades a few more times before holding their positions. The powers of the swords created a sphere of light and dark energy around them.

"At last we take our rightful places, Nick: Not as Kings, but as Gods wielding the power of the galaxies." Nexus said before grabbing Nick by his throat and pinning him against a ruin wall.

"I am but a warrior, Nexus, and you are a prisoner of your own twisted mind!" Nick said before striking him with the Hearts Blade. Nexus landed on the ground before he sent another dark energy wave at Nick. Nick rolled out of the way before turning to Nexus. They clashed their blades before Nexus cut Nick's shoulder.

Nick groaned in pain as Nexus said, "My Dark Hearts Blade has tasted one heart tonight. It still thirsts for that of a King of Light!" He raised his blade and clashed it with Nick's but he punched him away.

Nick landed on the ground as Nexus raised his Dark Hearts Blade. Nick raised the Hearts Blade as Nexus brought his own blade down with a roar. And with that, the Hearts Blade shattered into pieces. The pieces of the Hearts Blade turned to dust as Nick fell to his knees.

"And so it ends just as I envisioned: With your head beside my new trophy." Nexus raised his blade to finish Nick when...

"Oh, you mean this?" A voice called. Nexus turned to the voice and looked in shock. "Finders keepers." Ventus said as he held the Shard of Wisdom in his hand.

Nick was surprised as well but grabbed Nexus' arm and scratched his chest with the remains of the Hearts Blade. Ventus charged for them and Nick saw that, "Ventus, fall back!" Nexus managed to send a dark energy wave at Ventus but he jumped to the right to avoid it. Nick managed to pin Nexus to the ground using his body. But Nexus freed his arm and punched Nick in the face which sent him back.

Nick got up as Nexus sent another dark energy wave at him but Ventus grabbed him as a magical barrier surrounded both of them causing the wave of energy to phase through them.

"Mickey, Portal!" Nick shouted through his communicator.

"No!" Nexus shouted in anger.

"Missed us." Ventus mocked as a Portal opened behind them. Nick and Ventus ran towards the Portal as Nexus chased after them with a roar. Nexus swung his Dark Hearts Blade and sent a final dark energy wave at them. But the Portal shut just before the wave could touch it.

Nexus laughed evilly, "Run, Nick, run! Those little ancient relics will not save you. Not when I now possess the power to tear this galaxy apart!" Nexus raised his Dark Hearts Blade and it shot black and purple lightning into the night sky.

XXXX

Nick walked out of the Portal and over to Aqua so she could heal his wounds. But everyone was shocked when Ventus walked out of the Portal.

"Ventus?!" Sora asked shocked.

"And the Shard of Wisdom." He said, holding it up.

"But... how? I mean I saw you..." Xion said.

"I don't really know actually. All I know is that when the wave hit me I fell unconscious. But when I woke up I was inside of the pyramid."

"The Keyblade must have sensed the danger and allowed you to phase through the wall to save you." Yen Sid explained. Namine walked up to Ventus and slapped him before kissing him.

"Don't do that again!" She said. She turned to look at what remained of the Hearts Blade which sat on Yen Sid's desk.

"You got a new power and Nick lost his weapon." Terra said sadly.

"The balance of power shifted again." Roxas said.

"While he may have wielded the power of the ancients for only one day, Nick does not require it to be the mightiest of warriors." Mickey said as everyone watched as Nick worked at the computer.

* * *

 **A/N: I've updated my profile. I highly recommend you look at it.**


	63. Chapter 63

_Nexus' Warship: The next day_

Anthrax stood at the computer as he worked on decoding the next set of coordinates from Project Transport. Nexus stood behind him as he laughed about his previous victory,

"You should have seen Nick's face as his precious Hearts Blade shattered like glass, and with it, his dreams of a Hero's victory! Granted, Nick will be more determined than ever to discover the locations of the remaining Transport entries before we can." Just then, a set of coordinates appeared on the screen. "Ah, very good. I see you have decoded the next set of coordinates."

"Nice work, Anthrax." Raven congratulated.

"I do hope that this relic is something more destructive and less sacred." Aros said, entering the room.

"Indeed, Aros." Nexus said before turning away, "Xiro, Vanitas, report to the bridge immediately."

"Please, King Nexus, allow me the honor of retrieving this relic for you." Aros offered.

"I am surprised that you would actually go out into the field again." He said, surprised. "You shall have a chance, only one. Take advantage of it."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Aros said before turning to leave. He turned to Raven, "You coming?"

"Absolutely." She answered.

XXXX

Nick was working on decoding the next set of coordinates when Xion walked up to him,

"When was the last time you've eaten?"

"I don't know. Two days ago? Why?" Nick asked, not taking his eyes off the monitor.

"You need to take a break."

"Not right now. I'm almost finished decoding the next set of coordinates." Just after he said that, a set of coordinates appeared on the screen.

"Okay, now you can take a break." Xion said.

"Busy." Nick turned to address the others, missing the glare Xion was giving him, "Heroes, the next set of coordinates has been decoded. Mickey, ready the Portal."

"So, who is going?" Xion asked.

"I'll go." Aqua said.

"Me, too." Roxas decided.

"I'll go as well." Riku said.

"Alright then." Nick said. He turned to the others, "The rest of you will remain here in the event I am able to decode another database entry before the others return."

And with that, the three Heroes left through the Portal.

XXXX

Riku, Aqua and Roxas stepped out of the Portal and saw that they were on a lake's shore. Aqua looked around and saw a blue-white Shard fragment levitating in the air above it's container, which sat on a small mountain of rocks.

"Over there." She pointed to the Shard of Creation.

Just then, Aros and Raven walked out from behind the moutain of rocks, Aros smirked, "Well, well. Just the Heroes I wanted to see."

"Me, too. Especially you, Roxy, we have unfinished business." Raven smiled, pulling out her metal fans.

Roxas growled at the nickname as Aqua gave an order, "Roxas and I will handle them, Riku, you get the Shard." She and Roxas summoned their Keyblades as Riku summoned his Keyblade blaster.

"Got it." He replied.

Aqua and Roxas charged at Aros and Raven as they began fighting. Riku ran to get the Shard of Creation but Aros saw that and fired his Keyblade blaster at him. Riku grabbed the Shard of Creation but one of Aros' energy bolts hit his hand causing it to fly out of his hand and land at Aros' feet. Aros pushed away Aqua and picked up the Shard with a smirk.

"Thank you, Riku. But before I go, I think I am going to taste a sample of this relic's power." He grinned as the Shard of Creation let off a blinding light. When the light faded everyone looked in shock at Aros. Aros glowed blue as the Shard of Creation caused his being to overflow with power. The Shard of Creation itself was sitting in the center of his chest, showing that it's power was now Aros'.

"Aros... How do you feel?" Raven asked.

"... I feel invincible." Was his only reply. He turned to the Heroes and smirked before throwing his arm out in Aqua's direction. Aqua suddenly flew back and crashed to the ground. "Telekinesis. Ha. Let's see what else I can do."

Riku charged at him from behind but Aros just spun around and waved his hand, causing Riku to fly back into a rock wall. He cried out in pain.

"Who knew that so much power could be so much fun!" Aros shouted.

Moments later the Heroes got up from the ground very injured from their beating from Aros. Roxas looked around after the dust cleared.

Aros and Raven were gone. And the Shard of Creation with them.

"Crap."

XXXX

"Hmm, it seems similar to the one taken from me by Nick." Nexus said, examining the Shard of Creation that Aros was showing to him. "Ah, perhaps it is a decoy that the Heroes allowed you to seize."

"Impossible, Your Majesty. They battled to desperately for it. And we were there first." Aros explained.

"And no decoy can hold a power strong enough to send a person flying by a wave of one's hand." Raven added.

Nexus immediately became intrigued, "Power?"

"Yep."

"Hmm. Aros, where are the documents that you and Vanitas found in Harmony Castle?" Nexus asked.

"In our storage room. Why?"

"Bring them to me." Just then, Anthrax decoded another set of coordinates. "Ah, and perhaps these new coordinates will, too, shed some light on the subject."

"Anthrax is on fire." Aros said, looking at the Shard of Creation. He smirked at the relic, "And so am I."

"Hold it, Aros. I never gave you permission to retrieve this relic." Nexus told him.

"Haven't I proven myself?!"

"Hey!" Raven said, seeing Aros taking all the credit.

"I require your assistance in researching anything about this relic. I must find out what this relic is and what it can do." Nexus said.

XXXX

Aqua, Roxas and Riku sat in the mainroom as they healed from their mission.

"I'm sorry, Nick. Aros and Raven were there waiting for us." Aqua told him.

"It seems the Dark Seekers are improving on their decoding skills." Riku said.

"And with two Shard fragments separated, it seems no one can recreate the Heart shard." Yen Sid said.

"That's not the worst of it. Aros used the Shard of Creation to try to destroy us. How ironic." Roxas told them.

"While our quest to restore the Heart shard may have reached a stalemate, recovering the remaining shard fragments is still the most prudent course of action." Nick said.

A few minutes later, Nick decoded the next set of coordinates, "The next coordinates are ready."

"There remains two sets left to decode." Mickey said as he activated the Portal.

Terra and Sora made their way through the Portal.

XXXX

Terra and Sora found themselves in a forest of colorful falling leaves.

"Stay close and focused." Terra told Sora.

"Gotcha." Sora replied. He then heard a beeping noise, "What's that noise?"

There was a rustle of leaves as Terra and Sora turned to see Vanitas standing on a hill above them, "One of the last sounds that you will ever hear!"

"Vanitas." Terra said in anger.

Vanitas summoned his jet and charged at the duo but they jumped out of the way as Vanitas flew away. Terra got up from the ground and saw the source of the beeping noise: A bomb stuck to a tree. And as he got closer to inspect it he saw that bombs were everywhere.

Sora was pulling a leaf out of his hair when Terra grabbed him saying, "We need to get out of here! Now!" They ran away as the bombs went off all around them. A bomb exploded close to them, causing them to roll down a large hill. Vanitas landed close to them and summoned his Keyblade.

"Sora, I'll handle Vanitas! Go get the relic!" Terra shouted before throwing him the tracker. Vanitas prepared to follow but Terra caused him to turn his attention away from Sora. "So you like doing your dirty work from a distance, huh? To bad you don't have the guts to fight up close and personal!"

"In this particular case, I would be all to happy to make an exception." Vanitas said before jumping towards him with a roar.

Terra charged at him as they clashed their Keyblades. Vanitas quickly went around him and stuck a bomb to his back, not that Terra noticed. Terra spun around and swung his Keyblade at Vanitas, forcing him to dodge and banish his Keyblade. Vanitas brought down his fists on Terra's shoulders but Terra grabbed Vanitas and pushed him back into a tree. Vanitas brought up his knee and kicked Terra away. Terra summoned his Keyblade blaster and blasted at Vanitas' stomach. Vanitas flew back and crashed into a fallen tree.

"An admirable effort but you clearly forgot who has the upper hand here." Vanitas said as he smirked and pushed a button on his bomb detonator.

Terra just looked at him, "No I didn't."

Vanitas heard the beeping coming from behind him and realized that Terra put the bomb on his back. He managed to grab the bomb and throw it but it exploded and sent him back. After the explosion was over Terra saw that Vanitas was unconscious.

"Sora, I'm on my way." Terra said through his communicator. As he turned to leave he spotted something sticking out of the ground. Upon getting a closer look he saw that it was a container.

He opened the container and saw something that made him grin.

XXXX

Sora was moving rocks out of the way and saw the relic container underneath them. As he went to open the container, he didn't notice something pass behind him. He removed the container's lid as a Shard fragment rose out of it. Sora took it and examined the yellow-white Shard fragment that was the Shard of Light. But suddenly something hit him from behind.

Sora fell unconscious as a shadow walked by him...

XXXX

"Sora!" Terra yelled, "Wake up!"

"Uhh, w-what happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Terra said, helping his friend up.

"The Shard of Light!" Sora remembered as he began looking around for it. "I had it!... Until something hit me from behind."

"Vanitas must have had back-up. That relic is long gone. Mickey, we need a Portal."

"But I told the others that I would return with that Shard fragment."

"Well, at least we're not going back empty-handed."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked confused.

Terra pulled a green Shard fragment from his pocket, "A little thing I found."

"The Shard of Courage! W-where did you–?!"

"I'll explain back at base. But listen Sor, Nick's grandfather said that we need all _five_ Shard fragments to restore the Heart shard, remember? We just need to hang on to the ones we have. And find out a way to get the others back from Nexus."

And with that, they left through the Portal.

But nearby, a figure heard everything they said, "The promise of a new Heart shard in the palm of my hand. Once I obtain all five." The figure smirked and disappeared with a stolen Shard of Light in hand...

XXXX

Terra was explaining what happened during his and Sora's mission to the others, "Sora was blindsided. It could have happened to any of us."

"But at least you found a second Shard fragment and brought that back." Xion said.

"And anyway, it's not like we'll never get it back." Aqua said, mostly to Sora.

"I'm going out for a drive." Sora told them, activating the Portal.

"Is that such a good idea right now?" Namine questioned. "I mean, we need everyone here so we can–"

"Find the next relic?" Sora finished. "You can do that without me, can't you? After all, I'll probably just fail you again."

And with that, he left through the Portal without turning back.

"He thinks he failed us?" Roxas asked.

"He knows how important this is, but is letting it get in his way." Nick stated. "So now any failure will make him think he failed everyone."

"I'll go talk to him." Riku said. He was about to follow Sora but Nick stopped him,

"Sora is still young, Riku, and needs to clear his thoughts. And I need to finish decoding the final Transport entry."

XXXX

"You never even spied the relic?!" Nexus demanded angrily.

"By the time I reached the location the relic was gone, as were the Heroes." Vanitas reported.

Nexus growled before he turned to Anthrax, "Anthrax, I trust that you are almost finished decoding the final Transport entry?"

Anthrax nodded, "Yes, Your Majesty."

XXXX

"Ah, the final entry has been decoded." Nick told the others with a smile.

"Has it?" Mickey asked, looking at the screen. Nick turned back as the screen showed the coordinates forming something.

"Hmm. Perhaps it is a layer of secondary encryption." He guessed.

XXXX

"The coordinates are forming an image. Why would the final relic be different from the others?" Nexus asked.

XXXX

The Heroes were watching the screen, wondering what was going on.

"Maybe it's a picture of the relic?" Terra said.

"Of what use would that be without knowing it's location?" Yen Sid asked.

"I trust that my grandfather had his reasons." Nick answered.

The coordinates finished forming the image, which was a person no one expected...

"Sora?!" Mickey asked shocked.

XXXX

The Dark Seekers saw that too.

"Sora is the final relic of Project Transport?" Nexus asked confused.

XXXX

"I don't understand." Ventus said.

"Maybe he knows where the relic is." Roxas said.

"And never told us?" Xion asked.

"Maybe Sora somehow _is_ the relic without knowing it." Yen Sid guessed.

"Is that even possible?" Riku asked him.

"Whatever the case he could be in grave danger." Nick said. He put a finger to his ear, "Sora, return to base immediately." He got no response.

"He may have deactivated his communicator." Mickey told him.

"Locate his position and prepare the Portal."

XXXX

Sora drove his Keyblade cycle along an old abandoned road not knowing that he was being followed by a few Dark Seekers.

XXXX

Nexus smirked as he watched a live video feed of Sora on his Keyblade cycle, "It seems that luck is on our side."

XXXX

The Dark Seekers began to open fire on Sora, forcing him to banish his Keyblade cycle as the Dark Seekers circled around.

"You picked the wrong day to mess with me." Sora said, aiming his Keyblade blaster. But Sora got hit from behind again causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. Xiro and Venom began dragging Sora through an open Portal after seeing the Heroes arrive.

Nick and the others ran after them but the Portal shut just before they could follow, "No!" The Heroes banished their weapons.

Not only was the relic gone, but so was Sora...

* * *

 **A/N: So now Sora is a prisoner of Nexus. And what about the final Shard fragment? And speaking of Shard fragments, who took the Shard of Light? Feel free to review a guess. :-)**


	64. Chapter 64

_Nexus' Warship_

Sora began to regain consciousness. But when he opened his eyes he saw his evil 'twin' standing in front of him.

"Good morning, my look-alike." Aros said, grinning.

"What?" Sora asked before he remembered what happened. He tried to get up but saw that energy cuffs pinned him to a lab table. The bright side was that he didn't have to lift his head to look at Aros due to the table being on an angle.

"Look who the tough guy is now." Aros said, referring to himself.

"Enough prattling, Aros." Nexus ordered, entering the room. He turned to Sora, "Give me the final relic!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sora told him.

"Hm." Nexus gave him a look that said 'I'm not buying that.'

"It's the truth!"

"Xiro." Nexus called. Xiro held up a tablet that showed the coordinates and the image they formed. Sora looked at the image of himself in surprise.

"But the question is, what exactly are you hiding then?" Anthrax said. He held up a separate tablet to Sora's chest and it started detecting a strong energy.

"Ha! Why, hidden treasure of course!" Vanitas said, smirking.

XXXX

"Sora must've been taken aboard the Dark Seeker Warship." Roxas said to the others.

"Tracing his signal through it's shielding will be impossible." Yen Sid told them.

"Continue monitoring all frequencies, Yen Sid. Far more than Sora's fate may be at stake." Nick said.

"I don't get it. How can Sora be a Shard fragment?" Terra asked confused.

"Perhaps he isn't the fragment, but it's container." Mickey suggested.

"All of the other fragments were sent to different worlds in pods. Why not this one?" Xion asked.

"When Queen Heartesa sent away the Shard fragments, it might have been to late for her to send the final Shard away. So she must've given it to my grandfather to keep it safe. And later he came across Sora, whom he trusted would keep it safe until it needed to be found again. It also stands to reason that my grandfather did not want Sora to know what he was carrying, in the event of capture." Nick explained.

"And with a mobile relic, King Nicholas couldn't have possibly supplied fixed coordinates." Aqua said.

"So the old King left us a clue instead: A pic of Sora." Ventus said.

"The Dark Seekers got to Sora first. I fear that they have decoded the same clue." Riku said.

XXXX

"Yet another of these relics?" Nexus asked. "Hm. Remove it swiftly."

"Alright. Now, how should it be done?" Anthrax asked. He pulled his sword from his back and smirked.

"Hold it, Anthrax." Vanitas said, summoning his Keyblade. "I have a better idea." He aimed his Keyblade at Sora's chest and shot a beam at his heart. After a few seconds, a Shard fragment rose out of Sora's chest and levitated in the air. It's red-orange glow gave away that it was the final Shard fragment: The Shard of Power.

"Tell me the function of these relics." Nexus demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sora half-lied.

"That seems to be a reoccurring problem."

"It would be nice if the Keyblade could reach into his brain and extract the information." Vanitas said, looking over his Keyblade.

"Fortunately, we possess a device that can." Nexus said.

XXXX

"The core of Kingdom Hearts?!" Sora asked shocked.

"Indeed. When Kingdom Hearts fell to darkness Queen Heartesa created the Heart shard to ensure that the darkness never fully consumed the light our realm's core held. It is a sacred artifact that holds a power like no other. Heartesa separated the Heart shard into five pieces– Light, Creation, Power, Wisdom, and Courage." Nick explained.

"So what exactly can the Heart shard do?" Xion asked.

"While I am unfamiliar with the history and power of the Heart shard, my grandfather knew many things. One of them being that each Shard fragment holds a different power based on the energy it is made up of. As such, this much is certain: We cannot allow a single Shard fragment to end up in Dark Seeker hands, or anyone's for that matter." He explained.

Nexus stood behind the Heroes as he listened to the memory playing before him.

XXXX

 _On the outside of the memory_

Anthrax smirked as he disconnected Sora from the Mind-transfer, "Thanks for the info." Sora woke up with a groan as Anthrax disconnected Nexus from the Mind-transfer as well.

"The power of Kingdom Hearts to use as I see fit." Nexus said, smirking. He got up from the lab table and took the Shard of Power, "Raven, Xiro, Venom, Vanitas and Anthrax, use the Mind-transfer and find out if there is a way to get inside of Mysterious Tower by looking through Sora's memories. Aros, you are coming with me."

"Us?" Raven asked surprised.

"Indeed. Did you really think I would allow any of you to take this Shard fragment to the vault containing the other one?" And with that, he and Aros left.

"Well, I need to go get a few supplies from the storage room." Anthrax told them, walking out of the room.

Raven looked at the others and they nodded. Raven walked over to a computer terminal and pushed a button. Sora was surprised when the restraints around his wrists disappeared, "W-What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of here." Xiro told him.

"Why are you helping me?"

"We realized that if Nexus wins, our freedom will be gone. All Raven, Xiro and I ever wanted was to get our world back and live the lives we used to." Venom explained.

"And if Nexus wins, none of us will ever see the light again. Just the darkness and destruction he will bring upon the worlds. I may be mostly darkness, but I am not giving up my freedom." Vanitas confessed.

"Then come with me. You'll be safe with me and the others." Sora offered.

"We can't. At least not right now. Now go get the Shard fragments." Raven ordered.

Sora nodded and ran out with a "Thank you".

Raven turned to the others, "Try to make it look like he escaped. And make it look convincing."

XXXX

Sora looked around a corner and saw Nexus walking towards a door with the Shard of Power in his hand and Aros following him. Sora ran up to them and grabbed the Shard of Power from Nexus before using his Keyblade magic to phase through the door.

"What?!" Nexus exclaimed. He entered a code to open the door and saw that the Shard of Creation was gone too. He slammed his fist on the metal table the Shard of Creation once sat on and let out a roar that was heard throughout the Warship.

XXXX

Sora, with the two Shard fragments in-hand, ran out to the flight deck. He saw Nexus and multiple soldiers standing in his way.

"The Shards." Nexus demanded.

Sora looked behind him and saw nothing but blue sky and clouds. Nexus knew what Sora was thinking, "A pity you are incapable of flight."

"Yeah. Like I am gonna let that stop me." And with that, Sora jumped off the Warship.

XXXX

The Heroes saw Sora's life signal pop back online.

"Sora's life signal is back online!" Riku said happily.

"He escaped the Warship!" Terra said.

XXXX

As Sora was falling from the sky he activated his communicator,

"Sora to base, I could really use a Portal!"

XXXX

"Retrieve the Shard fragments! Quickly!" Nexus commanded. He grabbed two soldiers and threw them off the Warship. The soldiers summoned their jets and gave chase.

XXXX

"Setting coordinates." Mickey said, entering Sora's coordinates into the Portal. "Strange."

"What's the problem?" Xion asked.

"I can't lock onto his position!"

XXXX

Sora began to be fired at by the Dark Seekers. So he pocketed the Shard fragments and dodged the shots before turning in the air and firing at the soldiers with his Keyblade blasters. He killed the soldiers before banishing his weapons and continuing his fall.

XXXX

"I've isolated the problem." Mickey told them. "Sora is in free-fall."

XXXX

 _"Sora, I'm opening the Portal directly below you."_ Mickey told him through the communicator.

"Brace yourselves! I am gonna make an entrance!" But Sora heard the sound of a jet and looked up to see Nexus flying down towards him. Sora was just about to fall into the Portal when Nexus roared, pulled up his jet and flew into Sora, pushing him away from the Portal.

XXXX

"He's off course!" Mickey said, looking at the monitor..

"You missed?!" Aqua asked.

"Open another one! Fast!" Roxas said commandingly.

XXXX

Sora saw the ground floor approaching quickly and hoped that he would somehow survive. But he didn't notice that the pocket that held the Shard fragments was glowing brightly. Just as he was about to crash into the ground he disappeared in a flash of light.

Two of Nexus' soldiers flew and crashed into the ground but Nexus himself dodged the ground and flew away before banishing his jet and observed the crash site.

"Search the wreckage! I want those Shards." Nexus ordered his soldiers.

Near the crash site, Sora appeared in a soft flash of light, "Mickey, I could still really use that Portal."

XXXX

"King Nicholas knew I'd keep it safe." Sora said happy and proud.

"Nice work, Sora." Namine congratulated.

"How'd you escape anyway?" Roxas asked curious.

"Well... I had some inside help." Sora told them, grinning.

"Who helped you?" Riku asked, surprised at this.

"Wait a minute. Sora, you only found two Shard fragments." Ventus said after seeing one missing.

"It was the only one in Nexus' vault." Sora explained.

"Then four Shard fragments are accounted for." Nick said, holding the Shards of Creation, Power, Wisdom and Courage.

"Then the Shard of Light is still somewhere on the Dark Seeker's Warship." Xion guessed.

"Unless... Nexus never had it to begin with." Aqua thought aloud.

Just then the computer began beeping as it showed a new file with a picture of the person who sent it: ... Xehanort...

"A high frequency signal, with an embedded message." Yen Sid said, looking at the file.

"Xehanort?!" Terra asked shocked and angry.

"What could he possibly want?" Roxas asked.

Yen Sid began reading the message aloud, "I have obtained something of high interest to you which could be of no use to me."

"It has to be the Shard of Light." Riku assumed.

"He's the one who blindsided me!" Sora said, angry.

"What else could he be referring to?" Xion asked rhetorically.

"Wait, wait, there's more." Yen Sid told them before continuing the message, "Bring the Book of Prophecies. I only ask for that in return."

"Ha! Like we're going to give him that!" Roxas laughed.

"Without the Shard of Light, Kingdom Hearts will remain incomplete." Mickey reminded him.

"Yeah, but it could be a trick." Aqua pointed out.

"It is possible that Xehanort does not yet realize the significance of what he holds." Nick said.

"And we do know that he and his new Organization XIII have been quiet for a long time." Mickey added.

"The stakes are to great for us to not consider Xehanort's proposal. However, we will take precautions." Nick decided.

XXXX

Nick, Riku, Sora, Mickey, and Roxas stepped out of the Portal as it remained open. They found themselves in dark forest. Roxas saw something in the distance,

"There." They slowly approached Xehanort, who sat near a rock.

"Xehanort, show us the Shard fragment." Nick commanded. Xehanort didn't even flinch.

"Give it up, Xehanort." Sora said as he poked said person with his Keyblade. But Xehanort fell down dead as everyone saw the hole in the center of his chest.

"We're to late. The Book won't do anything for him now." Mickey said. He began using Nick's scanner to scan the body but no one saw something quickly pass them and enter the Portal...

XXXX

Inside Mysterious Tower, the rest of the Heroes were standing in front of the open Portal, making sure nothing got in or out. But something did get in.

Time slowed down as a figure stepped out of the Portal. "It would seem I have the run of the place." Young Xehanort said, smirking. He looked at the Heroes, "Oh, how easy it would be to kill you all right now. But first things first, where does Nick keep his vault?" He made it to the vault and looked around for the Shard fragments. "Not here. Nope. No. Ugh, do they think I have all day?!" Soon he found them, "Ah-ha."

XXXX

Mickey finished scanning Xehanort's dead body, "Strange. It says here that Xehanort has been deceased for quite some time."

"But how is that possible if he just sent us a message?" Riku asked.

"We have been deceived!" Nick realized.

XXXX

 _"Aqua, close the Portal now!"_ Nick ordered through the communicator.

Aqua began to lift up the activation lever when time slowed down again as Young Xehanort re-entered the room, "Now that I have your trinkets I can finally enjoy slitting your–" He stopped when he saw Aqua pulling up the lever to the Portal. "Hm. But as I appear to be pressed for time."

And he left through the Portal before it closed.

XXXX

Young Xehanort jumped out of the Portal as it closed behind him and slightly gasped as he saw the Heroes in front of him, but noticed how slow they were moving. Young Xehanort chuckled as he walked around the Heroes and mocked them, "You Heroes think you're so superior. But what you really are is slow!"

Nick turned around at normal speed and aimed his Keyblade blaster right in Young Xehanort's face. Young Xehanort laughed nervously, "My Time Spell wore off, didn't it?"

"He has the Shard fragments!" Roxas noticed.

Young Xehanort sent a fire ball at them to buy time to escape. He ran as he opened a Corridor of Darkness but the Heroes gave chase as they all fired their Keyblade blasters at him. Young Xehanort ran through the dark portal as it closed behind him.

Nick summoned away his Keyblade blaster and did something that no one has ever seen him do,

 _ **"NOOOOO!"**_ Nick roared into the night sky so loud that many other worlds heard him. The Heroes looked at each other scared before Riku spoke up,

"We'll get them back." Riku assured Nick.

"The Shard fragments can't be of any use to Xehanort as long as he doesn't have the X-blade." Mickey said.

"The fate of the worlds now rests in Xehanort's hands... whatever his intention." Nick said, turning to face them.

XXXX

"I leave for a few minutes and this is what happens?!" Anthrax demanded as he looked at the lab, which was a complete mess.

"You are to clean up this mess immediately!" Nexus demanded furious. He was to furious to think of a proper punishment for the four that let Sora escape. Nexus, Aros and Anthrax walked back to the bridge(main room).

"We cannot allow Nick to restore the Heart shard. We will invade Mysterious Tower and take the Shard fragments!" Nexus said.

"Been there..., done that." Xehanort said as he and his organization stood at the front of the room. He bowed, "Please, pardon our unannounced visit, King Nexus."

Anthrax pulled out his sword as Aros summoned his Keyblade, both ready to fight. But Nexus placed his hands on their shoulders as a way of saying 'It's alright.'.

"But we have come bearing a peace offering." Xehanort said, smirking evilly as he held out all five Shard fragments.


	65. Chapter 65

_Nexus' Warship_

Nexus stood before Xehanort as he spoke to him, "Few things of value come without a price. So tell me, _Master_ Xehanort, what is it you wish in return?"

"Only an alliance between our two factions, King Nexus." Xehanort answered.

"May I remind you that you once attempted to use me as a vessel for your own purposes." Nexus recalled. Xehanort was about to speak again but Nexus interrupted, " _But_ , I am willing to overlook that given the fact that you are the one who released me from Nick's heart when all of this began. And that I am also deeply impressed with your accomplishment. And know that I will put your offerings to good use."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Xehanort said, bowing. "And together we shall eliminate the Heroes and recreate the universe in our image."

Nexus smirked.

XXXX

 _Mysterious Tower_

"How is it possible that we couldn't see right through Xehanort?" Riku asked angry. "I mean, he wanted to trade the Shard fragment for the Book of Prophecies, and yet we didn't see the trick when it was right in front of us."

"We were blinded by the desperation of hoping to get the Shard of Light." Mickey said to him.

"But now Xehanort controls the fate of everything." Ventus said.

"As far as we know." Nick said.

"You think Xehanort plans to join the Dark Seekers?" Sora asked.

"He probably used the Shard fragments to form an alliance between his Organization XIII and Nexus' Dark Seekers." Xion said.

Roxas scoffed, "Without trying to sell them to the highest bidder? I wouldn't be surprised if he had the nerve to contact us and–" The computer interrupted him.

"Okay, that's weird." Terra said.

"Is it Xehanort?" Aqua asked.

"No. It is Vanitas." Yen Sid told them surprised. "And he wants to meet."

XXXX

A Portal opened in an area full of fog. The Heroes stepped out with their Keyblades and blasters ready.

"Drop your weapons!" Ventus said, looking around.

"Hands where we can see them!" Sora said. The Heroes aimed as Vanitas, Raven, Xiro, and Venom stepped out of the fog,

"We are not here to fight, but to give you this." Vanitas said, revealing the Forge of Kingdom Hearts.

"The Forge of Kingdom Hearts." Xion said, recognizing the hammer.

"Could be rigged to blow." Terra said, remembering his last encounter with Vanitas.

"Vanitas, what is it you four ask in return?" Nick asked.

"Only that you use it wisely." Xiro said to the King.

"And the Shard fragments?" Aqua asked.

"In Nexus' possession." Venom answered.

"Xehanort did make a deal with Nexus." Roxas said.

Nick banished his Keyblade blasters, "Why?"

"We are tired of being slaves to the Dark Seekers." Raven told them.

"It is a cause we no longer wish to be part of." Vanitas said.

"Then I will appeal to you as I once did Arixis: Join us and help end this conflict once and for all." Nick offered.

"Betraying the darkness is not the same as accepting the light." Vanitas said. The four former Dark Seekers turned away, a look of sadness in their eyes. Vanitas opened a Corridor of Darkness and the four left.

XXXX

Nick held the Forge of Kingdom Hearts as it crackled with energy. The Heroes were gathered in the main room,

"It's no Hearts Blade but at least it is useful to us." Ventus said, looking at the Forge.

"A logical use of the Forge would be to use it's power to create the X-blade." Riku suggested.

"Even with such power it's reconstruction would require a level of expertise I do not possess." Nick revealed.

"Then hopefully Xehanort and Nexus can't forge the Keyblade if we can't. They don't have seven lights." Aqua said.

Just then, the computer began beeping _again._

"Who is it from this time?" Roxas asked slightly annoyed.

"Raven." Mickey said. "And it's urgent."

XXXX

 _Nexus' Warship: 20 minutes earlier_

Vanitas was walking down the hallway when a voice called him from behind,

"Vanitas. I have been searching for you." Said person turned around to greet the voice,

"I am here to serve, Your Majesty."

"I recognize that Xehanort being a part of our cause may be... difficult for you. Due to what he did to you a long time ago. But your cooperation is essential. We, Dark Seekers, are best to rule the galaxies only if we are united." Nexus told him.

"Understood. And if it pleases you, Your Majesty, I would like to reach out to our new comrade... personally." Vanitas requested.

XXXX

Xehanort was in the ship's lab speaking to Aros, Anthrax, Xiro, and Venom as well as Saix and Xigbar,

"Soon we shall forge the X-blade and begin a new Keyblade War. And now, with our new alliance, the universe shall be recreated."

" _If_ we succeed." Anthrax said. "The Heroes always stand in everyone's way."

"But now we can destroy them once and for all." Aros smirked.

"Don't be so sure." Xigbar said. "They've proven to be a thorn in everyone's sides for a long time."

"But things can change." Xiro said. "We outnumber them, and we have the Heart shard."

"And soon the X-blade." Xehanort added, grinning.

"Xehanort." Everyone turned to see Vanitas standing in the doorway. "I regret to inform you that you will not live to forge the X-blade ever again." Vanitas summoned his Keyblade blaster and charged it full power. He roared as he fired the blast at his former Master's head. Everyone moved out of the way of the blast as Vanitas advanced towards Xehanort, who was now cornered and summoned his Keyblade.

"Vanitas, what has gotten into you?!" Xehanort demanded as he blocked an attack. Vanitas just responded by knocking Xehanort's Keyblade out of his hands. "This is about me using you for my own gain all those years ago, isn't it?"

"You used me to forge the damn X-blade!"

"You and Ventus were the only two that could at the time. And, truthfully, I didn't care about what you wanted or what you thought."

That made Vanitas angrier as he prepared to attack again.

"But there must be something that I can do or offer to help you put that behind us!" Xehanort said as he blocked another attack.

"Your heart shall suffice!"

"VANITAS!" Nexus shouted from the doorway as he returned after Anthrax left to get him. "Stand down!"

"This monster must pay for his actions!" Vanitas said, pointing at Xehanort.

"Do you call this loyalty, King Nexus?" Xehanort asked.

"I don't." Aros said.

"I don't either." Saix agreed.

"I said stand down! That is an order!" Nexus shouted.

"One which I cannot follow!" Vanitas turned to kill Xehanort but cried out in pain as something hit his back. Vanitas fell to the ground as Venom, Xiro and Raven ran to help him.

"Xehanort, do not ever make me regret which one of you I spared." Nexus threatened, not noticing Raven, Xiro and Venom leave with an injured Vanitas.

XXXX

 _Unknown location: Present time_

Raven and the others were in a forest as Vanitas sat by a tree still injured as a Portal opened, "About time you guys showed up."

"What happened?" Nick asked her as he stepped out of the Portal. Xiro and Venom explained everything that occurred on the Warship as Aqua was healing Vanitas' wound.

"We managed to open a Portal and escape." Raven finished.

"I really think it is best that you four come with us back to our base." Nick insisted.

"Yeah. And it's better than living in the wild like a Heartless." Roxas agreed.

"Why are you guys being so nice to us after everything we've done?" Venom asked.

"Because I know that you are truly not an evil person. None of you are. Especially you, Raven and Xiro. You three lost your home, your family– I know what it's like. You turn to anyone you think can give that back." Nick said, knowing what they've been through.

"Yeah..." Xiro said, never realizing that.

"Nexus told us that he could help us... but only if we join his cause in return." Raven explained. "He lied to us!"

"Raven–" Venom started but Raven cut her off.

"No, Venom!" Raven yelled. "He lied right to our faces! I am such a fool!"

"Raven, you are not a fool. You wanted your home back. He said he could help you." Nick said. "Your desire and desperation clouded you. It's not your fault."

"Raven." Sora said, getting her attention. "If you help us win this war then you can get your home back."

Raven said nothing in reply. She turned to her two best friends who just nodded before turning back and giving an answer,

"Alright."

XXXX

"All of our troops are ready, Your Majesty." Aros reported.

"As well as my Organization." Xehanort added.

"Excellent. No doubt Nick and his Heroes will stand in our way. But they shall bare witness as a new era begins, starting with the Heart shard's restoration." Nexus smirked, holding the five Shard fragments in his hand. He looked at the Dark Hearts Blade, which sat in his other hand pulsing with it's unique energy.

"If Nick wishes to wage a battle for the fate of every world, then I shall oblige him. This will be our last stand..."

* * *

 **A/N: There is only one chapter left before the epilogue! I cannot believe that I have made it to the end already! :-)**


	66. Epilogue

_Mysterious Tower_

Nick stood in front of the Heroes(Which included Raven, Xiro, Venom, Vanitas, Lea, Kairi, Donald and Goofy) as he spoke to all of them,

"Heroes of Light, as we all know, our next battle could decide the fate of the worlds. But united we stand together as a family. We must fight with everything we have. Nexus and Xehanort may have an army, but we have family."

Just then, the alarm began to sound. Mickey ran to the computer,

"Nick, there is a massive energy burst occurring at Keyblade Graveyard."

"The battle has begun."

XXXX

Nexus and Xehanort stood in the center of Keyblade Graveyard as each of their armies followed them.

"Let us begin." Xehanort grinned.

Nexus nodded. He held out his hand and the Shard fragments began to rise into the air. The Shard fragments began to spin in the air as they glowed brightly before they fired a single beam of energy straight up into the dark sky. Soon a huge heart-shaped moon appeared and lit up the area.

"Behold! The Age of Darkness!" Nexus shouted.

XXXX

"Members of the Heroes of Light, it has been my honor to lead you. As of this day, the fate of every world hangs in the balance. And this battle may very well be our last. But for Light... For Darkness... For our friends, we must fight with our hearts." Nick said. He left the room for something as the Heroes prepared themselves for the upcoming battle as Yen Sid activated the Portal. Everyone, except for Yen Sid and Namine, began to walk towards the Portal before they heard a loud banging sound.

"What could Nick be forging right now?" Roxas asked. Everyone looked at the door as Nick entered the room with a newly repaired Hearts Blade in-hand. Nick looked at them with full determination and courage in his eyes as he walked over to the Portal,

"Nexus and Xehanort must be stopped, no matter the cost!" Nick said before putting the Hearts Blade on his back. He charged through the Portal as the others followed him.

XXXX

Nexus and Xehanort along with every other person there watched as the true Kingdom Hearts revealed itself. But no one noticed Riku and Ventus sneek up behind Nexus' soldiers as they began firing at them.

"What's going on?" Nexus demanded as he saw Riku and Ventus firing at his troops. He saw the rest of the Heroes join the battle as they charged into the fight. "Crush them!" He saw Riku go after Ansem and Young Xehanort; Xion, Roxas and Lea went after Saix; Sora went after Xemnas; Aqua went after Xigbar; and the others fought Nexus' army and the rest of the Organization XIII.

"Where is the King of Light?!" Xehanort asked, looking around for Nick.

"Right here!" A voice answered. They turned to see Nick running towards them with the Hearts Blade in his hand as it glowed bright blue with pure energy. Nexus pulled his Dark Hearts Blade from his back and charged at Nick. They clashed their blades as Nexus growled,

"I bested your little blade once, and I shall do it again!" Nick kicked him away and sent a wave of energy at him. Nexus wasn't quick enough to block the wave of energy as it sent him back. Nick turned to Xehanort as said person sent a Blizzard Spell at him. Nick waved his arm up and created a wall of fire to counter the attack. Suddenly, a dark energy wave hit Nick, causing the Hearts Blade to fly from his hands and embed itself into the ground. Nick got up and summoned Moonlight in his hand.

Xehanort, Nexus, and a few Organization members surrounded him as he got up onto one knee, weak from the attack. Xehanort grinned, "Is the recreation of the universe not worth a single world?"

"None of you will ever stop at one!" Nick summoned his other Keyblade into his other hand. "I'll take you all on!" And he did. He fought all of them like a true warrior. He managed to almost kill one of the Organization members. Nick grabbed the Hearts Blade and ripped it from the ground before sending an energy wave at Xehanort, but he teleported out of the way of the wave before sending a gust of wind that sent Nick back.

Xehanort walked over to where the Shard fragments were floating in the air before he rested his hand on the Shard of Light. He began to extract a small amount of it's light into his other hand, where a small orb of pure light formed. "My followers, give to me your darkness so the X-blade can be forged!"

Xehanort raised his hand high into the air as an orb made of his thirteen darknesses appeared in his hand. Xehanort grinned as he looked at the orbs in each of his hands. He then clapped his hands together, which caused a bright flash of light to shine throughout the area. Everyone looked to see Xehanort holding the restored and complete X-blade.

"Finally! After all these years I have finally forged the X-blade!" He laughed in triumph. "Now Kingdom Hearts, reveal to me the door to the worlds! And thus begin the Keyblade War!" But he then felt an agonizing pain in his chest and looked to see the Dark Hearts Blade sticking out of his chest.

Nexus pulled the blade out of Xehanort's chest as Xehanort's corpse fell to the ground. Nexus picked up the X-blade, "Now, Kingdom Hearts is mine!" Nexus turned to the Shard fragments and raised his hand as the Shard fragments floated over to him. The five Shard fragments clashed together as a huge gust of wind and a bright flash of light engulfed the area. Everyone looked to see a mainly yellow-white Shard, but it had the colors of the other Shard fragments as well.

The Heart shard was restored.

Nexus grinned evilly as he held the Heart shard. He absorbed it into himself in a flash of light. When the light died down, Nexus was wearing full body armor that made him look like a King and a God. His armor looked like a Knight's but the color was mainly black and purple. On his head sat a crown and in the center of his chest sat the Heart shard. He wielded the X-blade in one hand and the Dark Hearts Blade in his other hand. "Hahahaha! I. Am. God!"

Nick stared at Nexus in shock before sending an energy wave at him. Nexus merely just held out his hand and a shield formed in front of him. The energy wave hit the shield and dissipated. Nexus then flew up into the air towards Kingdom Hearts. Nick raised the Hearts Blade and began charging energy into it. He roared as he shot a large beam of energy straight at Nexus. Nexus got hit by the beam and growled at Nick from his place in the air. He fired a powerful energy bolt at Nick that sent him back.

Nick landed on the ground before getting up as he pulled his Wayfinder out of his pocket, "Guys, I need your power." His Wayfinder began to glow as did his Keyblade. Nick got an idea and took the Keychain off his Keyblade before replacing it with his Wayfinder. His Keyblade glowed bright with power. He got up and sent a beam of pure energy straight at Nexus again. But it hit Nexus' chest and the Heart shard. A light shined as a Shard fragment separated from the Heart shard, causing it to become incomplete once again.

The Shard fragment landed on the ground near Nick before it glowed and rose into the air. A figure appeared in front of him: A young woman wearing royal clothing and a tiara on her head. She had bright blue eyes and had an aura of pure light, "Nick."

"Your Majesty." Nick breathed as he stared at the person in front of him.

Queen Heartesa spoke again to him, "Nick, King of Light, Nexus cannot be defeated in his current state. But with my power, you can weaken him."

"Your Majesty, if I wield your power it could destroy me."

"Only if you are holding it back. But the worlds are in danger, and we can't let Nexus win!"

"True. Very well. I will accept your power." Queen Heartesa nodded before fading away into the Shard of Light. The Shard of Light flew into Nick as light covered his body. Blue and silver armor formed around his body as two wings appeared on his back, kinda like a jet-pack. A crown appeared on his head as the Shard of Light sat in the center of his chest.

Nexus was flying up towards Kingdom Hearts when an energy bolt hit him. He looked to see Nick shooting up in the air straight at him. They charged at each other and clashed their blades together; Nexus with his Dark Hearts Blade and the X-blade, and Nick with the Hearts Blade and his Wayfinder-charged Keyblade.

"I may not have the complete Heart shard, but still have four Shard fragments, the X-blade and the Dark Hearts Blade!" Nexus told him.

"And you still will never achieve your goals, Nexus!" Nexus pushed him back,

"You will pay for everything you've done to me, Nick! You and Mia!" Nick got ready to fight again as Nexus charged at him. Nick fired another beam from his Keyblade at Nexus again. Nexus failed to block it in time as it hit his chest. He felt his power drain as the beam extracted the Shard fragments from him. In a flash of light, the Shard fragments fell from the sky to the ground along with Nexus. Nick landed as he prepared to fight Nexus again. The other Heroes reunited with Nick as Aros, Anthrax, and the remaining Organization members reunited with Nexus.

"Your Majesty, you are alive!" Aros said relieved. It was very surprising to see Nexus survive something like that. Extracting the Shard fragments from him should have killed him.

"Ugh. Indeed." Nexus said, getting up.

"Your new battle armor will take things to the next level, my King! Together we shall unite all villains from across the galaxy, and conquer the worlds under your rule!"

"No!" Nexus shouted at him.

"What?" Anthrax asked.

"Why?" Aros asked him.

Nexus looked at Nick straight in the eye before answering, "Because I now know the true meaning of oppression, and have thus lost my taste for inflicting it."

Aros laughed nervously, "You have clearly been affected by that blow to your heart, King Nexus. A good nap and a walk in the Realm of Darkness should put you back in touch with your inner King."

"Enough! The Dark Seekers are no more, and that is _final_." And with that, Nexus turned and ran a few steps before summoning his jet and flying away, most likely forever.

Aros turned to the Heroes nervous, "Yes. Well, all of us have the ability to change after all, don't we?" And with that he and his former comrades left forever.

XXXX

Soon after, Nick and the Heroes restored the Heart shard, unlocked Kingdom Hearts, and began a new era: The Peace Era. The Rulers of Light and Queen Heartesa were revived. And Queen Heartesa got to work on restoring Harmony Kingdom to it's former glory. Nick used Kingdom Hearts power to recreate the World Order. And soon the Heroes returned to Mysteryious Tower as Nick spoke to them,

"We have endured hardships and countless battles. But at long last, peace has been restored thanks to the heroism of all of you and many others. However, I cannot stay. I will miss my home away from home, and the family I've made here."

"Do you really have to go?" Sora asked sad. Everyone looked like they were gonna cry.

"I do. But I will return." Nick assured, fighting away tears himself. He summoned his Keyblade one last time and opened a door that led back to his home. "I love you guys. You will always be a part of me."

Nick turned to the door and began to walk towards it but stopped and turned back, "Thank you." And with that, he walked through the door without looking back.

 _"I have had a difficult life. But all of that changed the day I met them. My family. My journey has been a dream come true. I've finally completed my quest. But for in my heart, I know that this is not the end. But merely a new beginning. Simply put, another Revealed Destiny."_

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **A/N: I actually did it. I finished my first story. I decided to put the epilogue in this chapter instead of doing it in a separate chapter.**

 **But thank you to all who have stood by me and my story! Thank you! :-)**

 **This is Unicron1000 signing off. Goodbye.**


End file.
